The Sevestar Prince
by raychiu
Summary: Being framed for injuring one of the most important figure in his life, the young prince suffered the pain and sorrow until 18 people come to his life.
1. The Day When It Begins (Edited)

The day when it begins

Sevestar Region, it is a place located in the seas far from the seven core regions. In fact, this region has never existed until a year ago. And why is that? It is because of the prince. He is an Arceus in disguise, but he likes to be a human in this world. Who is the Prince you may ask? The answer is obvious, it is Ash Ketchum, a trainer whose dream is to become a Pokemon Master.

One year ago, Ash and Pikachu are rushing home because he won the Kanto League. After traveling for seven regions, he finally feels that all of his hard work are worth it. They decide to go back to the Pokemon Lab first, Professor Oak, who is the Professor in the Kanto Region, is very happy to see him and they have been talking a lot.

Just then, an explosion occurs and both Ash and Professor Oak rush outside to see what is going on. It turns out that there are Team Rocket Grunts every where with a man standing in the middle. The man is no other than Giovanni. The reason he is here is because that Ash Ketchum has been ruining his plans for a while and it is time that he gets rid of the nuisance.

"I won't let you hurt anyone that cares for me!" Ash yells as he sends out Pikachu to fight his Persian, Bulbasaur is also present, as he notices the Rocket grunts and he quickly fires the Solar Beam, gathering all Ash's Pokemon to the battle.

Even without Ash by their side, all of his Pokemon work very hard to defeat every one of the Pokemon that are used by the grunts. But Giovanni is a man that doesn't admit defeat. He tries to play dirty as he tells Persian to attack Ash directly with the Shadow Claw. Ash widens his eyes and his Pokemon are still far away to reach. Suddenly, Professor Oak jumps in and pushes Ash out of the way, and the claw slashes Professor, who falls down to the ground in pain.

"No! Professor!" Ash yells in horror as he sees the said Professor lying on the ground unconscious. He is now furious and so are his Pokemon.

"You are going to pay for that!" Ash roars in anger. His fists glows yellow and a sphere is formed, it comes into the air and becomes the move Judgement. With the move, it killed Giovanni and the Team Rocket grunts with their body burned into ashes.

At the same time, his former travel companions have come, but noticing Ash standing next to the fainted Professor Oak, instead of comforting Ash, they accused him for the mess and start yelling him a murderer.

"How could you do this, Ash? What did Professor Oak even did to you?" Misty yells.

"Yeah! He has been helping you a lot and this is how you repay him?" Max yells at him. "You heartless bastard..."

They didn't give Ash a chance to speak and decide to call the police. Ash looks at Serena and Lillie, who he trusts the most, he says, "Please, you don't believe that I attack Professor Oak, right?"

Serena and Lillie look at each other and Serena says, "Don't get close to us...murderer."

"Yeah...I can't believe that we fall in love with you..." Lillie says.

This final words causes Ash to break down. All of his Pokemon notice this and they start glaring at the now traitors, they try to attack them for hurting their trainer. But Ash starts to glow white and they all disappear, much to everyone's confusion.

After Officer Jenny arrives at the scene, the traitors explain that Ash did all the mess. With the attack on the spot, the evidence all turn to Ash and he becomes a wanted man in the end.

People in Kanto are crying for the champion title to be dethroned and the other regions all banned Ash for competing leagues or tournaments, and even revoke his trainer's license. All the glory Ash had all turn into dust just because of a fake accusation.

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon open their eyes and find that they are in the Hall of Origins. They are confused at the place as Ash says, "Why am I here..."

"Don't worry. Ash. I brought you here to this place." Ash notices a throne in front of him and his mother, Delia Ketchum, is sitting on the throne like a queen. "Mom? Is that really you?"

"Of course, honey." Delia says with a smile. Ash feels that his tears are going to fall as he rushes to her, crying in her arms and says, "Mom...I didn't attack Professor Oak, Team Rocket did...but they...they..."

"I know. You don't need to say it anymore. I have seen everything." Delia says as she rubs his back for comfort. "I am very disappointed of them. How dare they do that to you...they should have learn the truth first..."

Ash sobs and asks, "What should I do...the whole world believes that I attacked Professor Oak...and now I lost everything, besides my Pokemon and my family..."

Delia says, "Since you have destroyed Team Rocket, which means that the Earth is now safe." Delia says, "I should represent for all the Legendaries to thank you for your actions."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Ash is confused, but Delia changes her form and both Ash and his Pokemon are shocked. "Arceus... you are my Mom the whole time?"

"Yes, Ash." Delia says. "And you are also an Arceus as well, but your powers are just awaken. So I will train you with your powers until Professor Oak wakes up and tells the world the truth."

Ash is both shocked and amazed to know that he is an Arceus, which means that he can also perform moves like Pikachu and the others did. He nods and says, "Okay, Mom. I am ready to train with you."

After that, Ash has been training his moves and skills with Delia's help in the Mewtwo's New Island for a whole year. Ash also renames the island as Sevestar after Delia gives full access to him. Not only that, with his Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon helping out, they also expand the region and build some buildings to make it a region of its own. His Pokemon also enjoy the training and they all evolve into their final form in order to protect Ash from any harm. The only one that still doesn't evolve is Pikachu, since he likes to be itself.

During the training, Ash is able to disguise himself and travel throughout the seven regions. He is searching for victims and those who are hurt in the seven regions, and he finds 18 in total and adopts 5 of them as his siblings. They all have their own gym and home in the island courtesy of Ash.

One particular girl, Alice Urup, she along with her sisters Eve and Flora are from Kalos. Alice was found by Ash in the Pokemon Village, seeing her dancing around the Pokemon and singing, Ash has to admit, she looks like an angel. But a blizzard comes and they take shelter in the same cave, while they are stuck inside the blizzard, they start to talk to each other. Alice reveals that she is Valerie and Wulfric's daughter, much to his surprise, and Ash also reveals himself to her. It turns out that Alice and her family believes that Ash is innocent, knowing there are still people who believes in him makes him happy.

After the blizzard ends, Alice offers Ash to stay at her house, but Ash doesn't want to make 2 strong gym leaders lose their jobs because of him, hence Alice and her sisters decide to come with him. It is after Ash gathers 18 people back in Sevestar that Ash and Alice confess their love to each other, everyone has been asking for their wedding, but they didn't want to come it just yet as they aren't ready.

* * *

As for Professor Oak, he woke up after a year of Ash's disappearance, once he wakes up, he only see Gary and Tracy by his side. He asks, "Where is Ash? Is he fine?"

The doctors and the two people are confused. Gary asks, "Gramps? Isn't Ash the one who attacked you? You have been sleeping for a year and Ash is already missing."

Oak widens his eyes and says, "What? Ash wasn't the one that attack me, Team Rocket was. Ash and his Pokemon are helping me to protect the lab since you two are in Sinnoh. But Giovanni has his Persian to attack Ash until I push him out of the way...In fact, if I didn't do it, maybe Ash is the one that lies in this bed..."

Before Professor Oak can ask his grandson about the reason, he sees the news, how the reporters are saying that Ash is a criminal and how he has yet to be found. This causes him to be mad.

"Gary...who said that Ash is the one that attacked me?" Professor Oak asks with a stern face.

Gary is sweating as he says, "Gramps, we were told by Misty and the others that they saw him attacking you...they also told the Police about it and they made him a criminal. They also revoke his license and his achievements. The Kanto doesn't have a Champion because of it as well."

Oak widen his eyes in horror as he says, "It is my fault...I can't believe that things turn out to be this bad."

The news of Professor Oak waking up has been spreading out to the world, and the reporters try to ask him how he feels and what should Ash have as punishment. And that statement causes him to get mad.

"How dare you say that Ash is the one that hurt me? He tries to save me from Team Rocket and why does it become a crime?" He roars in front of the cameras, causing everyone that is watching it silent.

"I am very ashamed of you!" Professor Oak says. "You try to ruin a boy's life! Ash is like my grandson and he shouldn't suffer like this! I have heard everything! You revoke his trainer license and his achievements, you all just mindlessly crying for him to be dethroned! I can't believe all of this..."

This causes the traitors and everyone the world feel guilty. Serena and Lillie take the news very hard, they remember what they said to Ash and they realize that Ash may be hating them and there is no way to win his heart back for this huge mistake.

The officials of PLA are also screwed as they know that they made a mistake for ruining a trainer's life. Especially the Professors of each region and the champions, with the exception of Diantha and Wallace. The two of them are the only Champions that believe Ash is innocent the whole time, and the evidence is that their children are together with him happily.

Ash also saw the news while hiding himself under the cloak with Alice by her side. She says, "Professor Oak proves your innocent, that is wonderful."

Ash says, "I know, love. But words are weapons and they have been breaking my heart. I don't think I can forgive them easily..."

Alice looks at him in concern as well as Pikachu, but they keep silent as they continue to walk towards the Professor's Lab.

* * *

**I have been asked to do a betrayal story with Ash and OC pairing. So I decide to follow my other stories' footsteps and this time the one that is paired with Ash is Alice. And I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**


	2. A meeting with a Professor (Edited)

A meeting with the Professor

Professor Oak is now in the lab currently for his research, but sometimes he feels his blood being boiled as he punches the wall, causing the blood to drip off his hand again. Gary sighs and he says, "Gramps, I know you are angry, but you can't just punch the wall because of it."

"And what do you know about it, I have been in a coma for a year, who knows what Ash has suffered because of me. You are lucky that I keep you in the lab, or else I would have kicked you because of Ash." Professor Oak glares at them, causing them not to know what they should do.

At the same time, Ash and Alice arrive at the lab and knock the door, Gary opens the door and sees the two people. Ash is now wearing a disguise because he is Arceus, so Gary doesn't recognize him and he says, "Excuse me, who are you and what is your business here?"

Ash says, "We are here for Professor Oak. We heard that he was free from the hospital, so we want a request to meet him."

Gary says, "I am sorry, ever since that mistake happened, my Grandpa has been refusing any meetings. But surely, he can't just lock himself up and break the wall..."

Alice says, "By mistake, are you talking about Ash Ketchum? I heard that he wanted to save him, only to be labeled as a criminal."

"Yeah...just what is going on with that." Gary mutters.

Ash says, "Well, since you are his grandson, it will be rude not to state our purpose here. We came from the Sevestar Kingdom, and we need to talk to Professor Oak."

"Sevestar Region? I have never heard of this region." Gary says.

"We don't reveal ourselves to the PLA because of the privacy we want, but a year ago, we are informed about the innocence of Ash Ketchum, thus we bring him to this region as a cover for him from the police." Alice says, causing him to widen his eyes.

"I'll tell my grandpa." Gary rushes back and says, "Gramps! Someone wants to see you and they know where Ash is!"

Professor Oak and Tracy are surprised as they quickly rush to the doorway. Ash and Alice are still there as they are glad to see Professor Oak there.

"Are you the ones who want to talk to me? And is it true that you know about Ash's whereabouts?" Professor Oak asks in surprise.

Ash says, "We do. Let me introduce myself. I am Red Satoshi, and I am the Champion of the Sevestar Region."

"A Champion?" The three of them are surprised to see that the one in front of them is a Champion.

"And I am Alice, I am a Kalos born, and I am an Elite 4 member of the Sevestar Region."

Professor Oak says, "I have never heard of Sevestar Region, but you two state that you are the Champion and the Elite 4 member, I can only believe it for now. But is that true that Ash is there?"

Ash says, "Yes. We found him crying in the woods a year ago because how his friends break his heart and how he is suffered for crimes he didn't commit. So out of pity, I sought him out and brought him to our region. Our region is far from the seven region and we aren't belong to PLA."

"I see..." Professor Oak says. "How is he? Is he fine?"

Alice says, "No, he has a trauma because the two girls he trusts the most betray him, it breaks his heart and according to his mother, he has been crying without any notice, and it has been going worse."

"Wait, so Delia is also there as well?" Oak asks. "No wonder I couldn't find her in her house. It is already empty...If Ash is alright, how are we going to get to the Sevestar Region and find him?"

Ash says, "Well, you can't normally get there. Which is why I, the Champion of the Sevestar Region, is here to help you out." He takes out a box and says, "Professor, this is the transport device made by RPA, our own company that deals with the leagues, contests and showcases. The difference from the others is that we manage to make the distance as far as two regions."

"Wait, you mean the RPA?" Gary asks. "I heard that they have been popular around the regions during these months."

"Why yes, we are best friends with the president." Ash says, "But that is another story to say."

After the transport device is finished installing, Professor Oak says, "So if we step inside, we will arrive at Sevestar Region?"

"Yes." Alice says as she starts the process. Once the device is ready, they all head inside the place.

* * *

Once they are outside, they see themselves inside the lab. Ash says, "This is the lab, don't worry, our Champion's castle is on the other side of the road."

As they walk off, Gary asks, "Where is the Professor? Why is the lab empty?"

Ash says, "Don't worry about it, our queen is having a meeting with the Professor, which is why she is not here in the lab, but in the castle."

"A queen? I never knew that royalties are still existing...but then again, this place sure looks like a fairy tale."

Alice says, "To be honest, our Champion is actually the prince as well." Alice says, much to their shock. But Ash just blushes and says, "Alice, stop teasing me, it is embarrassing."

As they arrive at the gate, they see how big it is and Ash shows a gem, the door scans it and says, "Identify completed. Welcome back, Prince Ash." It says as Alice and Ash pale while the three person that hears it can't believe their ears.

"Ash... is that you?" Professor Oak asks. Ash sighs and then turns around, showing his face to him. Professor Oak hugs him and says, "Ash, my boy. I can't believe I see you safe and sound. I am glad that I found you."

Ash lowers his head and says, "I am sorry, Professor. It was my fault after all, I let myself in danger and you had to save me...If I am strong enough, you wouldn't have to suffer."

Tracy says, "So Ash...it is really you..."

Ash turns to the two boys, who is flinching at his stare. But Ash says, "It has been a while, Gary, Tracy. I can't believe you would think that I hurt Professor Oak. But then again, you were in Sinnoh helping Professor Rowan, so I think I can forgive you guys."

The three of them share a bro hug, and then they head inside the castle. There, they see a throne with a woman sitting on it. Ash and Alice bow as Ash says, "Mother, I brought them here."

Professor Oak and the others are surprised to see the woman is no other than Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. Not to mention she dresses just like a queen in the fantasies. Delia stands up from his seat and walks towards them and says, "It has been a while."

"Delia...you are a queen?" Professor Oak asks.

"Of course, Professor. It sure has been a while." She says with a smile. Ash turns to her and asks, "Mother, where is Pikachu?"

"Don't worry. He is playing with Mark, Drandon and Eve together. After all, they are your Elite 4 members."

"I see." Ash turns to Alice and asks. "By the way, Alice, why don't you go play with them?"

Alice leans onto his shoulder and says, "I want to be with you, that is what you promised me."

Gary notices how Alice and Ash are showing affection, he smirks and asks, "So she is your girlfriend, huh? Ashy boy?"

Ash knows Gary's attitude, but he just simply says, "Yes. And she is the best I can have since the others threw me away like some sort of trash. Gary, why don't I show you and Tracy our Pokemon?"

They nod as they head to the courtyard, letting Professor Oak and Delia talking.

* * *

Outside, Pikachu jumps into Ash's shoulder as he pets him, the other 3 people arrive and greet them.

"Hey, brother, who are they?" Mark asks.

"Gary, Tracy, they are the rest of my Elite 4 members in this region. Eve is the Professor of the region, she is also Alice's sister. While Mark here is my brother."

Gary and Tracy are surprised at the revelation, Tracy says, "Ash, you never told us that you have siblings."

"There is something called adoption. We also have four more who are serving as Gym Leaders in this region."

Mark says, "Indeed. I remember how he found me in the Hoenn Region and that is another story to tell."

Eve turns to Ash and says, "So now that your innocence is proved, what are you going to do now?"

Ash says, "My innocence is proved, but the pain in my heart has yet to recover. No one can understand how it feels to be betrayed by the world, but that doesn't mean I will force you to try it out."

He rubs Pikachu's ear as he gives a squeal, he says, "And that is why I am going to work with the RPA Company, other than that, I will stay at this region, having a regular life along with my wife to be."

Gary says, "So you want to stop participating leagues?"

Ash nods and says, "I am already a Champion, but my Kanto Champion title has been taken away...because of a framed crime. PLA is behind of this, thus I don't want to see them again."

"I see..." Tracy says while lowering his head.

"I want to know, how are they doing?" Ash says in disgust. Gary says, "Everyone of them have been doing fine, except for Lillie and Gladion. They lost their mother during an accident."

Ash widens his eyes and says, "Ms. Lusamine is dead?"

Tracy says, "Yes, since then the two of them are now the leaders of Aether and they have been trying to find you in order to apologize to you. I guess that after their mother's death, they know how you feel and they want redemption."

Ash says, "And what do they care?" This causes everyone to be surprised. "Lillie has hurt me the most."

Gary shakes his head and says, "Ash, Lillie tries to commit suicide if it wasn't for Gladion to stop her. And the others try to convince them to stop finding you, but they didn't listen."

Alice hears it and says, "Ash, why don't you give them a chance?"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Ash asks.

"Brother, they are guilty for what they have done and they are willing to find you." Mark says.

Ash says, "Fine. But do you have any suggestions? Alice?"

Alice says, "Why don't we adopt them?"

"Adopt?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"They lost their parents, which means that they are now orphans. And besides, from what they told us, you have an impact on those two, if a leader has fallen, the whole army will also fall. So you are the only one that can save them."

Ash looks at them all, who agree Alice's words. He sighs, "I can't always win huh?" He kisses her and says, "But that is why I love you."

Alice kisses back as they head back into the castle.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. Professor Oak learns the truth of Ash and his family and they arrive first in the Sevestar by Ash's instructions. The next chapter will be about Lillie and Gladion.**


	3. The ones Ash saves (Edited)

The ones Ash save

Lillie and Gladion, the siblings of the Aether Family, finally arrive at Professor Oak's Lab. Ever since they heard the news of him being awake and how Ash is proven to be innocent, they have been heading there as quick as possible to see if he knows where Ash went.

"I really hope Professor Oak is willing to speak to us..." Gladion says. "We really did a mistake..."

Lillie says, "Don't remind me again...I don't care it anymore. I only want to find Ash and that is all."

But when they ring the door bell, no one answers the door. They see that the door is unlocked as they get inside. "Strange...nobody is here." Lillie says.

"Then where did he go?" Gladion says as they see a transport device. "Hey, I remember this...didn't we have one in our foundation as well?"

"Yeah, but where did it take us if we go there?" Lillie asks as they try to open it.

"I won't be touching it if I were you." They are surprised by the voice as they turn around. They see a girl with raven hair standing by the door. Not to mention, her hair style is just like Ash in their eyes. "Professor Oak is not at the lab at this moment, though who knows how long will be return to his lab."

"Who are you?" Lillie asks. "And how did you know Professor Oak isn't here?"

The girl says, "My name is Insey, you probably heard me as a dessert baker and a Bug Type Specialist, though that is not the point for now."

"Wait, you are that Insey who owned the Honey Cafe? I really liked the honey cakes there." Lillie says. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was asked by my brother to observe the Aether Paradise and you two. But I guess I let myself exposed." Insey shrugs.

"Why are you trying to spy on us?" Gladion asks. "And who is your brother?"

Insey says, "Let me tell you my story before you make any conclusions. I like Bug Types. So I try to study them as well as play with them. And because I know how to make desserts that attract bug types. The ones in the Viridian Forest follow me to my house. But do you know what the townspeople do? They think of me as a witch and they ban me from entering the Pallet Town again."

This causes them to gasp, she says, "My family disowned me and I was forced to live alone in the woods. Three years, only Bug Type Pokemon are willing to help me. It is until that day I meet him."

"Him?" She asks. "Your brother?"

"Yes. He found me in the forest and learned what happened to me. He told me that he was also betrayed and the whole world hated him. But that is not the worst, the worst is that the two girls he loved also betrays him." Insey says, which causes them to feel something different.

"Hold on a second, don't tell me that your brother is..." Lillie gasps.

Insey says, "Please let me finish the story. After that, he takes me to a castle in a far away region. There, he changes my appearance and my hair color, as well as my eye color, but that is not important. What makes me moved is that he and his mother adopted me, making me one of his sibling and a princess."

She takes out the Ketchum Gem and says, "This gem in my hand is a sign that I am a member of the Ketchum Family. And because I have it, my full name has become Insey Ketchum."

"Ketchum is Ash's last name!" Lillie gasps. "So your brother really is..."

"Ash Ketchum." Insey says. "You are correct."

"Where is your brother? We need to talk to him." Gladion says.

"Don't worry about it, he will be coming soon. But you are one of the two girls that break his heart, I find it very disturbing. He saved me from loneliness and helps me a lot, how can a nice person like him attack Professor Oak? Just what are you actually thinking? Do you or do you not brother's friends?"

With the question and the glare, Lillie feels more guilty and she breaks down and cries in Gladion's arm.

"We have been thinking the same question after that day, and that is why we are here to show him that we regret our actions and we want to atone our mistake." Gladion says.

Insey says, "It is too late for you, those words you said to him has already given pain to my brother's fragile heart. Every time when he thinks of the incident back at that day, he will cry just like you are doing now. It is hard for us to comfort him and calm him down, even Mother and Pikachu, who stay by his side longer than us, are feeling the same thing as us."

Lillie says, "I am really sorry..." She cries much harder as she kneels on the ground. Just then, the transporter suddenly opens and Ash walks out from it.

"Insey, I got your call." Ash says as Insey gives him a hug. "Brother, you finally arrive."

Lillie hears it and slowly looks at Ash, he looks different, much handsome and much mature. Not to mention he wears just like a prince. Gladion says, "Ash? Is that you?"

Ash notices them and says, "Lillie, Gladion." His face turns to an anger that can even scare a Gyarados. He turns to Insey and asks, "I assume you meet these two...traitors?"

It feels like a stab to the heart for Lillie after hearing how Ash calls her a traitor, but she can't blame him since she did betray him when he needs them the most.

"Yes, and they have regretted their actions." Insey says. "So what are you going to do?"

Ash says, "I have heard everything from Gary, including his mother's demise. I can't forget those words that you said to me, especially the fact that you called me a murderer."

Lillie yells at Ash, "Ash, I am sorry, you are not a murderer! You are my friend and I want to fix it!"

"Fix what?" Ash asks coldly, "It is too late, I don't care anymore."

Due to the fact that the atmosphere is cold, Insey decides to asks, "Um...Brother, where is Pikachu? Isn't he with you?"

"About that, Alice is taking care of it." Ash says. Insey says, "You know, I can't wait for you and Alice get married. Pikachu really likes Alice, huh?"

"Don't worry, I am sure that the marriage will be happening soon." Ash says, and the news causes Lillie to break down even more.

"You have...a girlfriend?" Lillie asks with sobs.

Ash says, "Why do you care about it? After all, I am just a murderer in your eyes. But if you really want to know, I have a girlfriend and she is my angel. She stayed by my side when I was betrayed by the whole world, not to mention that we have a lot in common, it is no wonder that I will choose her as my girlfriend."

The more Lillie hears about Ash's girlfriend, the more pain she is. Ash continues, "But I am not that heartless, you know. I know it is hard for you to lose your mother, that is why we are going to adopt you as our new siblings."

This causes the two to get surprised and Lillie stops crying. "You are going to adopt us?" Lillie asks.

"There is a reason why I asked Insey to spy on you. I want to know if you really regret your actions. You two are leaders of the Aether Foundation, not to mention you have been finding me during these months to atone your mistake. So I will forgive you." Ash says as Lillie hugs him.

"Thank you..,thank you Ash..." She now cries in his shoulder as Ash slowly smiles and pats her back. "But one thing, your words has been scarred my heart, you'll have to try hard to fix it." Ash says as both Gladion and Lillie nod.

* * *

Once they get back to the Sevestar Region, they see a big castle and Lillie asks, "You lived here?"

"Yes." Ash says. He and Insey show the gems and the door says, "Identity Confirmed, Prince Ash, Princess Insey, welcome back."

They enter the castle and see Delia walking towards them. Lillie says, "Ms. Ketchum..."

"I heard everything from Professor Oak and Gary, and we agree to make you a part of our family." Delia says. "I know it will be hard for you, but you can call me mother if you want to."

"Okay...mother..." Gladion says.

Ash says, "But to become a part of our family, we will have to do something to you." He says as his eyes glowed, causing the siblings to also glow. Then once the glow dies down, Gladion asks, "What did you do to us?"

Ash says, "Relax, I just give you the powers as a Ketchum. You see, the Ketchum Family is not normal humans."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asks.

"We, are Arceus." Insey says. "The creator of Pokemon and this world, well, I also gone through the same thing."

"No way..." Gladion says as his arm glows white, it forms Icy Wind.

"We are Pokemon..." Lillie is also amazed.

"Yes. Now let's go meet my wife and the others. They are outside the backyard."

As they go there, they see his Elite 4 members and Pikachu showing Professor Oak about the moves.

"Ash!" Alice comes and gives him a kiss. Ash kisses back and says, "Hey, love, what are you doing?"

"We are having fun since Pikachu is mimicking others again." Alice says. "And you must be Gladion and Lillie?"

The two nod as Lillie says, "So you are Ash's girlfriend?"

"Ash has told you about it huh?" Alice says as she wraps her arm around Ash's, causing him to blush a little. "I am glad to be one after all."

Mark turns to Insey, "So the Bugging sister is back as well?"

Insey feels a tick mark and slashes his chest with X-Scissor, causing him to groan in pain. "How many times I tell you not to give me that nickname."

Lillie and Gladion sweat drop as they realize how their siblings are going to be.

Professor Oak asks, "You said that this is a region, but why didn't we see anybody in this region?"

Eve says, "Because it is newly made, so far the only ones that live here are us and the other 14 gym leaders."

Insey says, "Us Gym Leaders have been asked to watch the seven regions as well as the traitors...we spy on them to know what is happening."

"Well, Insey is the one who spies on those two." Mark says. "But now she doesn't need to due to the fact that they know the truth."

Gary asks, "If you are here, Ash. Then what are you doing this whole year?"

"Doing things that I couldn't do. Such as having our own PLA called RPA, and then setting department stores with Gardevoir, Lucario and some human like Pokemon to be the workers." Ash says.

"Not to mention it is the best." Eve says.

"Wait, did you mention RPA?" Lillie asks. "I heard that it is an secret organization that is helping the world as well as the leagues recently. That is you guys?"

Alice says, "Yes. But we hide our identities so they won't know it is Ash that helps them. And we are considering buying your Aether Foundation as well."

"What?" This causes the two to get shocked. Ash says, "Relax, the title will still remain, but the difference is that we will fund you guys the money for trips as well as equipment."

Gladion says, "I guess it is fine by us. Right? Lillie?"

"Yes." Lillie says. "We are already a family, so I guess it is a good idea."

Then Ash goes to introduce the Pokemon to the new siblings.

* * *

**As requested, Ash has Lillie and Gladion their siblings. And you have known the truth of Insey, one of Ash's sister. The next chapter will be how the traitors are doing and where the rest of Ash's friends are.**


	4. A spy with the traitors (Edited)

A spy with the traitors

"By the way, Ash. How come we haven't seen your Gym Leaders here? Why are they exactly?" Professor Oak asks him after they go into the castle.

Ash says, "They are in the other regions, they are spying on what the others are doing." Ash says as he gives him a list of the trainers from the data bank of the Sevestar Lab.

In the Kanto Region, a boy is watching Brock working with Nurse Joy. He can see how the Nurse Joy feels a little uncomfortable with Brock's flirting, and he finds it disgusting. He looks at him and shakes his head. "I wonder why did Ash have a pervert friend like him? It is lucky that he betrayed him."

Then he walks towards the Cerulean Gym, he sees that Misty is bragging her win to the challenger, causing the challenger to be depressed and leave quickly. Then he sees another challenger get inside, that challenger uses Pikachu to defeat Misty's Mega Gyarados. Instead of giving the badges, Misty yells at the trainer that he cheated and hits him with a mallet, he is being escorted to the entrance by her sisters and Daisy gives him the badge secretly.

The boy also hears the challenger says, "What does the PLA thinking to have her be a Gym Leader, no wonder Professor Oak is mad about it..."

The boy sighs as he gets a call. "Luke here. What's up? Ash?"

"What did you see?" Ash asks.

"After Brock becomes a doctor, all he did is flirt with Nurse Joy, and Misty is still being a bitch trying to frame the winners for cheating and refuse to give the badges."

"I see." He shakes his head. "In fact, they are the reason why I hate PLA and creates RPA. Once our plan is in progress, I am sure that Misty will be losing her job."

"I hope so." Luke says. "Any news from you over there?"

"Well, I want you guys to return to the Sevestar Region. Since I need to introduce you to two new siblings of mine." Ash says.

"Okay." Luke says as he leaves the city.

* * *

In Johto, a boy in a doctor's suit is in the Dragon's Den near the Blackthron City, he is asked by Ash to look out for Champion Lance, and right now he is training with his cousin Clair.

"I can't believe that we can't find Ash anywhere." Lance says with a sigh. "I mean, he has the clues of the incident of Team Rocket and Professor Oak themselves...but how is it possible to disappear?"

"Indeed." Clair says. "But still, I really don't like how PLA rush about their decisions of arresting Ash."

"Indeed, we are not sure that Ash is really guilty and they already give him punishment." Lance shakes his head. "Right now Professor Oak has proved that Ash is framed. But the problem is that why do his friends try to frame him?"

"I don't know..." Clair says. "I thought that they are friends. Something is fishy about it."

The doctor is still watching them, as he suddenly gets a call from Ash. "This is Tox speaking, everything is fine, Ash...About Lance? He thinks that the PLA is too rash to make decisions, now the news is going on, they are more keen to find you...Okay, I'll return." Then he leaves the place.

* * *

In Hoenn Region, a girl with a black hair like Ash decides to challenge the Petalburg Gym. She also notices Max and May, who are boasting to their parents about the league and contests, while Norman is kinda annoyed while Caroline didn't say anything.

The girl looks at her badge case and says, "I wonder why my brother want me to challenge this gym last..." Then she knocks the door and Norman opens it. "Hello there, how may I help you?"

The girl takes out seven badges and says, "I want to challenge the league and I only need one badge, so is it possible that I can challenge you?"

"Sure." Norman says as he takes her in. But looking at her, he says, "But from your looks, you remind me of a person..."

"Is that so?" She asks, afraid that she is busted and her brother might be in danger.

"I guess it is my imagination." Norman says as they have a one on one battle. Max and May also arrive at the battlefield as May says, "Hey, that girl looks just like Ash..."

Max says, "You don't think that loser is dressing up as a girl? That suits him since he is a loser."

The girl seems to be annoyed at the two spoiled brats, but she doesn't say anything. The referee says, "The match between the Challenger...um...what's your name?"

"My name is Golly." She says simply.

"Okay, the challenger Golly and the leader Norman is about to begin. Please send out your Pokemon."

Norman sends out Slaking while Golly says, "I choose you..." Then a portal opens as a Dusknoir appears.

"Where did that Pokemon come from?" May says with a little frightened.

"Dusknoir are Pokemon from the spirit world, I called it back from that place to battle." Golly says, causing them to shiver.

As the battle goes, Golly defeats Norman easily as Norman says, "To bond with a Pokemon from the Spirit World is not small feet. I am proud to have battled a great trainer, here is your final badge."

Golly takes the badge and thanks him, before she leaves, Max says, "I challenge you a battle!"

Golly turns to Max with a forced calm expression. "Sorry, I am planning to find my brother after this gym battle. I have no time to battle you."

"Are you afraid? Or you are a coward?" Max taunts her, wanting her to battle him.

Golly gives a snort and says, "Oh please. Have you seen a coward being afraid of ghosts? Cause I don't. Judging by your looks, I say that you are a spoiled brat who stays at home doing nothing but bragging your only one League attempt. I suggest you find a job and work on it, or try to take part in other leagues to see how strong you are."

This causes Max to get furious as he tries to attack her, Golly sees the knife on her hand and looks at Dusknoir, who uses the Shadow Ball to knock it off while Golly just grabs the wrist. "Do you think a mere knife will scare me? I know what death feels like and I am sure that you don't want to be in my shoes."

Max gets terrified at the aura this girl is emitting, May quickly rushes towards them and yells, "Hey, what are you doing with my brother! Put him down!"

Golly throws Max to May, causing both siblings to fall down. She says, "I wouldn't do anything if it wasn't for self defense. Besides." She picks up the knife and gives it to Norman, who is still standing there in shock. "Tell your kids not to take those from the kitchen, I wonder how many people has injured by him because of this knife."

Norman takes the knife as he goes in fury . "Max, is it true?" He says with an angry tremble.

Max is pissed as he is cowering in fear, Golly says, "And by the way, if you want to know why I do this. I can tell you that I am avenging my brother Ash Ketchum." Then she leaves without leaving a trace, much to the shock of the siblings.

* * *

Ash's other sister, Minami, who has pink hair, is working in the Devon Company as a representative of the RPA Company. As she and Steven are discussing about the product sales, they notice the news regarding of Ash and Steven says. "Such a nice boy, it must be a relief for him to get past this nightmare."

"So does that mean you believe the news first?" Minami asks.

"Well, I only stayed neutral since I don't want to be involved with it. But I know Ash back in Grantie Cave and Lumiose City, I know he won't do such a thing." He says. "And I know that Wallace is fully believing Ash, and I know he is right to do such a thing. What about you?"

"I was in Ash's side the whole beginning." Minami says with a smile. "After all, why shouldn't I stand by my brother?"

"Wait, you are Ash's Sister?" Steven asks. "I didn't realize the resemblance..."

"That is because I am adopted." Minami sighs. "My father was actually Giovanni himself, but he never treated me as a daughter. He tortured me until Ash found me and adopted me as a sister."

"I see...it must be hard for you...can you call Ash? I want to talk to him."

"Sure. I was going to call him anyways." Minami says as she dials the number.

* * *

In Sinnoh, a boy is watching Dawn gets the Grand Festival cup, but when she gets onto the stage, she isn't making a happy face, but a frown face. Even still, he is surprised that the girl still wins and she gets her own Ribbon Cup.

After Dawn is in the backstage with her mom, she asks, "Dawn, you won the Grand Festival, why are you sad?"

Dawn says, "I'm happy that I won the festival, but...it also reminds me of my first contest...and Ash..." She frowns. "I don't want to believe Ash did that to Professor Oak, but I am scared... now he is proved innocent...I think that I ruined his life...I think he is going to hate me forever..."

Johanna says, "I see...but you don't know anything, and I am sure Ash will understand..."

Dawn says, "That is the problem. His life goes from the heaven straight into the hell, this isn't something that doesn't need to worry about."

As Nate watches how Dawn is talking about her mom, he decides to call Ash about it.

* * *

In the Mt. Cornet, Trenor is at the Spear Pillar, he is looking at the Sinnoh Region from the top. "Such a fine place." Trenor sighs. "And to think this is our origin..."

"What are you doing here?" He turns around and sees a woman and a girl in front of them. But just as he shows his face, the two females are shocked to see the face. "Wait, Ash? Is that you?"

Trenor says, "Sorry, I am afraid that you are mistaken. My name is Trenor Ketchum, it is an honor to meet a Champion like you."

"Trenor Ketchum?" Cynthia asks, "Are you related to Ash Ketchum? Where is he?"

Trenor says, "For your first question. I am related to my brother, but I was adopted by both him and my new mother. And for the second question, I can't answer you about it unless you tell me why do you want to find him. Are you going to arrest him for crimes that he didn't commit?"

Cynthia says, "He is proved innocent, so there is no need to send him in prison, but he disappeared and we don't know where he is, we are worried about him."

"Fine, I can tell you where he is, but not directly." Trenor says, "Cynthia, let me ask you, how much do you know about Arceus?"

"Arceus? He is a god and he creates the universe and the Pokemon." She replies. "What you are standing is said to be leading to a place known as the Hall of Origin."

"You may be true. Arceus is a god and he can see the truth of everyone from above. He knows Ash is innocent from the beginning, and he hides him to an island of his own."

"An island of his own?" Verity asks, "By the way, how did you meet him?"

"Well, my parents were dead because of an earthquake, so I was sent to an orphanage. Being bullied there is very natural for me and then he comes, he adopts me and that's the story."

"I am sorry to hear that." Verity says.

"It is fine. But I am sorry that I can't reveal my brother's location to you, maybe in the future, he will come to you and talk about it." Then Trenor walks down the stairs, leaving two sad females.

* * *

In Unova, a girl has paid the money and is eating at Cilan's home restaurant. She sees the news of Ash's innocence, Cilan, who is delivering a plate of spaghetti to him and says, "Are you watching the news?"

"Yeah, I wonder how did a person like him is being framed and then proved innocence throughout this year. He must be living in hell..." The girl says with a little sad voice, but in truth, she wants to see Cilan's reaction to the news, as he is one of the traitors that betray Ash.

Cilan pales and he says, "I think so too."

The girl sees that Cilan is panicking, she decides to test him. "So you know this Ash guy? Judging by your reaction, you seem to be scared about it."

Cilan says, "Well...we have met before the incident happened, and I was shocked that he would have to go through that."

"I see." The girls says as Cilan leaves the table to serve others. The girl says, "What a liar..." She then opens his tablet with a name Helen on it.

In the Dragon Village, Iris, who is now the Unova Champion, is challenging the trainers, but she has some anger issues and she doesn't like to admit lose, just like Misty. Elline is watching from afar and sighs. "How come a girl like her become a Champion? No wonder Ash wants to fire her and brings Alder back..."

* * *

In the Kalos Region, David is helping Meyer fix the machines. During the stay, David has grown close to his daughter Bonnie. But annoyed at how Clemont is treating her recently.

While he is fixing the appliances, Meyer comes and says, "Thanks, David. You have been a good help."

"No problem." David says. "These machines is kinda easy for me."

Clemont comes and asks, "How did you have those skills? Can you teach me?"

David says, "Well, with my mom's reputation, he found me the best mechanics teacher in the Kalos University to tutor me. And this is also the reason I know about these stuff. But I don't think I will need to teach a technician like you about these easy stuff."

"I see..." Clemont says with a little frown. Then Bonnie rushes in and says, "Big Brother! Dad!"

"What is it, Bonnie?" Meyer asks.

"Ash is now proved innocent, he didn't attack Professor Oak." She says with a little smile on her face, but Clemont just pales.

"What?" Clemont says, "Then we all did that for nothing..."

The two siblings are in fear since they betray their friend, but David notices that they are not sorry but afraid that Ash will want revenge, he sighs and says, "Mr. Meyer, I will need to get back to my company, so I'll see you later."

"You too, David." Then he leaves and hides to contact Ash.

* * *

As for Serena, she has won the Kalos Queen and right now she is at Valerie's gym to work with her. Just as she is going to find Valerie and asks for the next show, she accidentally sees Valerie and her daughter Flora is talking to Alice on the screen.

"We know it, Ash is innocent and now he won't need to suffer anymore." Flora says with a cheer.

"That is right." Alice says. "Now he doesn't need to worry about the police arresting him."

Serena hears it and says, "Ash is innocent all this time?" Then she feels terrible as she mistakes him as a murderer and even did that to Ash. She still has feelings for him, but she also betrayed him.

"So Alice, how is Ash doing now that he has been proved innocent?"

"Of course he is happy about it, but he is still traumatized at the whole betrayal thing. But don't worry about it, I love him and I am not going to let him suffer again." Alice says.

"I know." Valerie smiles, "And he also loves you back."

"How do you know about it?" Alice blushes a little.

"Do you think I didn't notice your clothes? They are made by Ash, right? He must have spoiled you, right?"

"You caught me." Alice sighs.

Flora says, "You are so lucky that Ash chooses you from the three of us. Who doesn't want to be with a prince like Ash?"

"Sorry." Alice says with a smile.

The more Serena hears, the more heartbroken she is. From the conversation, it seems like Ash is now a prince and he has chosen Valerie's youngest daughter Alice as his princess. But she can't blame them, it is her fault that she turned her back on Ash when he needs them the most. Serena can't take in the news any more as she rushes back to the room provided by Valerie to cry.

* * *

In Alola, Daniel is in Professor Kukui's lab as he is helping him with his research. Kukui says, "Thanks for helping me, Daniel."

"No problem. By the way, I heard that Ash lived in your house before, and now he is proved innocent, what do you think about it?" Daniel asks.

"To be honest, I feel like I am wrong from the beginning, he is a wonderful boy and I have a choice not to believe it, but I did and now I feel sorry for him."

"Who didn't?" Daniel shrugs. Then he notices the call and says, "Excuse me Professor." Then he goes to answer the call Ash gives.

And finally, East is at the Pokemon School watching Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles talking happily to one another, until Mallow brings up the topic of Ash. Then they decide to ignore that topic as East shakes his head.

* * *

At the same time in Johto PLA headquarters, Mr. Goodshow is on the desk as he is talking to Scott. "So what are we waiting for?" Scott asks him.

"We are waiting for the RPA representative to come." Goodshow says as they hear the doorbell. He goes open the door as a girl comes in. "Good morning, Mr. Goodshow."

"Aren't you Wallace's daughter? Reisa I assume?" Goodshow asks.

"Yes, I am also one of the staff members of the RPA. Our president asked me to come instead of himself as he has other business to do." Reisa says.

"It is fine, please take a seat." Goodshow says as she did, she also greets Scott.

Goodshow says, "Reisa, Scott, after Professor Oak wakes up, we knew that we have mistakenly framed a talented boy named Ash Ketchum. Our first priority is to apologize for him and give back what he deserved. He will be back into his position as the new Kanto Champion, but there is a problem, we don't know where he is."

Scott says, "And this is the strange thing, he somehow disappear off the face of the Earth. We searched all 7 regions and nobody knows where he is."

Reisa says, "That is because you didn't search the 8th one."

"I am sorry, what do you say?" Scott asks.

"There are 9 regions, not seven. You missed two regions." Reisa says.

"But that is impossible, we only know seven regions and when or how did the other two appear?" Goodshow says.

Reisa says, "Simple. Ash Ketchum is known as a Legendary Magnet, whenever he goes, he always encounter Legendaries. whether the bird trio in Shamoutti Islands, or the Kyogre and Groudon battle back at Sootopolis City, or even the Team Flare attack in the Lumiose City, he encounters Zygarde. It is no doubt that the Legenadaries want to repay him and build a region for him. And the other one is the Galar Region, I thought you would know about it."

This causes shock to the two, Scott asks, "How do you know?"

Reisa says, "Please let me finish the story. And once the new region is done, he already hates PLA for ruining his life, so he decides to open a company that funds the region's league himself and RPA is born. In other words, Ash is the president of the RPA company."

Goodshow says, "I know RPA has been helping us a lot since last year, but I couldn't contact the president...Ash is the president and you know about him this whole time?"

Reisa scoffs and says, "Of course, after all, our family believes his innocence since last year, and he, as well as I, is ashamed that you will believe those backstabbers."

They lower their head in shame as Reisa gets a call from Ash. "It seems like he wants to talk to you." She opens the tablet and shows Ash in front of the two people.

"Hello, Mr. Goodshow, Scott." Ash says in a cold tone as they look at them.

"Ash...is that you?" Goodshow is surprised to see that the boy he had met is now a handsome young man. "You look different now..."

"What should I say? Should I say thank you for framing me for crimes that I didn't commit so I changed?" Ash says. "I lost everything because you believe that I would attack a person who tries to save me from Team Rocket and treat me as like his own Grandson?"

"But..." Goodshow says. "The evidence shows that..."

"There are no correct evidence, my so called friends made those things up. Deep down they are jealous of me and they want to ruin my life. And after you framed me, they also gain some interesting characteristics..." Ash says.

He lists what the traitors have done in the past years and they are shocked to know how much they have changed. Goodshow says, "I am sorry...I should have known that they are no better than Team Rocket..."

"It is too late." Ash says. "This is beyond repair, but that doesn't mean that we don't have a solution."

Scott asks, "And what is that?"

Ash takes a deep breath and says, "Our company will have to buy the PLA. How much money do you sell?"

This causes shock to the two as Goodshow says, "You are going to buy PLA?"

"Yes. We already brought the Aether Foundation and even found them for future projects, you only need to set the cost and we will buy it." Ash says.

Goodshow and Scott look at each other and then Scott asks, "What are you going to do if you buy PLA?"

Ash says, "My life turns to hell doesn't mean I want others to do the same thing. Since the criminal teams are now eliminated, I want to use our welfare of RPA to help the regions."

Reisa gives him the paper of the job warrants and the introductions, he then says, "This sounds promising. And since we're really sorry for what we did, I'll send you the cost, but can you afford it?"

Ash says, "You took away my achievements and my trainer's license, but you didn't take my money away. So I have quite a fortune. This won't be a big deal." He shows his bank account as they widen their eyes.

"You have a deal, but we will need to discuss this face to face." Goodshow says.

"No problem, I will come within few days." Then he ends the call and Reisa excuses herself to leave.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Now here are the rest 14 people and what they are doing when Ash is proved innocent. I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. The RPA (Edited)

The RPA

After Ash, Goodshow as well as Scott have met face to face, Goodshow gives him a sale that is reasonable for a big company like PLA. And Ash affords it with ease and they made a deal. This causes them to get surprised as they didn't know Ash is that rich.

As for the traitors, Max and May had called them for a meeting, they meet at the Petalburg City and the only ones that didn't come is Dawn, Serena and the Aether Siblings.

"So let me get this straight, so you said that Ash has a sibling? And she can summon Ghosts from the spirit world?" Misty asks in a little horror.

"Yeah, and she also made Dad hate me! Can you believe it?" Max yells in anger.

"Did you follow where she go? If she is really Ash's sister, then you should follow her so that we will know where Ash is." Brock says.

"We tried it, but our Dad stopped us before we can find her." May says in anger.

"By the way, where is Dawn, Serena and the Aethers?" Mallow asks.

"And why are you want the Aethers to come?" Clemont asks.

"They have been searching Ash Ketchum for the whole year with the Aether resources! They must know where he is." Kiawe says.

"We tried to persuade them to stop, but they didn't. I don't think they will want to hear us out..." Cilan says.

"Damn it..." Iris says with frustration.

* * *

At the same time, Dawn and Serena are sitting at the Twinleaf Park in the Sinnoh Region, Serena tells her what she heard back at the Valerie's store and Dawn is listening.

"We did see the news that Ash is innocent now...but you said that he has a girlfriend and that person is Valerie's youngest daughter?" Dawn asks with a frown.

"Yeah...why did I have to say that? I should have stayed with him from the beginning...now he must be hating me... But where is Lillie and Gladion?"

"We did call them, and they should be here any minute." Dawn says as she looks around, then they feel the wind as they look up, a helicopter appears and both Lillie and Gladion open the door and jump down.

"Sorry we are late." Lillie and Gladion come to them and greet them. "Why do you want to call us?"

Dawn asks, "Lillie, Gladion, you have been finding Ash since that happened...do you find him anywhere?"

Lillie nods and says, "We have found Ash, for real this time."

"What?" Both Dawn and Serena are surprised that they found him. Gladion adds, "But he is a lot different now, and it is our fault."

Serena asks, "What do you mean?"

"According to Ms. Ketchum, Ash always cries in his sleep and having nightmares. Not because he is framed by the world, but because of what we said to him. What we said to him at that time is really cruel and especially he had feelings for both of us." Lillie says.

Serena frowns and says, "No way...so we are the reason that he is acting like this?"

Gladion says, "Not only that, when he changed himself and go to Kalos, he has secretly met Ms. Valerie and her family. Ash chooses the youngest sister Alice as his girlfriend and his princess, according to Ms. Ketchum, she is the one that is able to calm him down."

"So it is true that he had a girlfriend..." Serena breaks down and cries, but Dawn asks, "And how did you approach Ash? He hates us for doing that to him and how are you able to make him talk to you guys?"

Lillie says, "Despite the fact that he hated us, he feels pity that we lost our mother and our determination to find him these months. He agrees to make us his new siblings and Ms. Ketchum also adopted us. We are now living with them."

"Adopt?" Dawn asks as Serena stops crying. "So Ash is your brother now?"

"You can say so." Gladion says. "But we are not the only ones that they adopted, there are somehow 5 others that are just like us."

"Where do you find them?" Serena asks.

"In a far away place called Sevestar Region. There are only Gym Leaders, Elite 4 and his family living there due to the fact that it is newly made from the help of Arceus." Lillie says. "Ash is now a prince while Ms. Ketchum is the Queen, and now that we are adopted, we are prince and princess..."

"So does that mean...he is living in a royal life when he was missing?" Dawn asks.

"Kinda ironic if you ask me..." Gladion says.

* * *

Suddenly, they see the big TV on the building shows something interesting. A news reporter says, "Recently, because of the framing of Ash Ketchum, President Goodshow has something to announce. Let's hear what he has to say."

Goodshow says, "Ash Ketchum is a very talented trainer, and when he finally reach his dream to be a regional champion, Team Rocket has attacked him and Professor Oak. Instead of thanking him for defeating the last and cunning evil team, we have framed him for attacking Professor Oak, making him a criminal and force him to step out of the Champion title. Right now Ash Ketchum has yet to be found, so I am making an announcement."

He takes a deep breath and says, "First of all, I decide to return the status of the Kanto Champion back to Ash Ketchum. Second of all, it is my fault that he lost everything, so I decided to step down from my post as the President of PLA as a punishment."

This causes gasps from everyone in the 7 regions. Some can't blame him since before the framing happens, Ash is their number one idol. While others are in disbelief that the President will be willing to step down only because of a boy, but a boy who saved all seven regions from evil teams.

"As for the PLA, it will be take over by the company known as RPA. RPA has been a help during this year after it is set. And from what I seen from the job application and the services they have, they will be twice or much better than our PLA."

Not everyone is fine since some of them still have doubts, but Goodshow gives the microphone back to the reporter.

The whole world is now processing the news, Dawn says, "RPA? That secret company who has been helping the leagues?"

Serena says, "They even have department stores in each region, that RPA is taking over the PLA?"

Lillie says, "Well, they already bought Aether Foundation."

"Seriously?" Dawn says. "You let them buy your company?"

Gladion says, "Well, consider that we are already a member of Ketchum, so we agree on it."

* * *

Back at the traitors, Clemont says, "RPA has taken over the PLA?"

"But if what he said is true, then we will have twice the salary we will be getting." Misty says with greed.

"But the problem is that what if they make us lose our jobs?" Cilan asks.

"And why do they do that? We didn't do anything wrong, right?" Sophocles says.

"Well, most of us. Except Misty and Iris." Cilan says, which gets punched by both girls.

"That don't have the nerve to take my gym away!" Misty says with a huff.

"I am not sure..." Clemont mutters, not wanting those two girls to hear it.

* * *

Back at the office of RPA, Ash says, "Thank you for doing this, Mr. Goodshow."

"No problem, Ash. But what are you going to do with the gyms?" Goodshow asks.

Ash says, "When my subordinates are inspecting the gyms, I want Misty and Iris to be taken their titles."

Scott asks, "Why?"

Ash takes out the paper and show them, they see 500 negative comments for the two of them.

"Being a Gym Leader or a Champion means that they need to be responsible for it. But those two didn't. Misty will frame the winner for cheated and refuse to give the badges, while Iris only goes challenge trainers instead of protecting the region like a Champion should do."

Goodshow says, "I guess that makes sense. But what about their replacements?"

"Misty's sisters can be the ones who take care of them gym, while Alder needs to step back as the Champion." Ash says.

"Then we will be setting it." Scott says as he leaves, Goodshow says, "But what about those other people? Are you sure you don't want them to lose their titles?"

Ash says, "Cilan and Clemont are Gym Leaders, and Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles are Trial Captains. As much as I hate them for accusing me, I can't fire them because they have been doing a good job on their positions. As the president, what matters is what the people think about it, not what I think about it."

Goodshow nods and says, "I see, that sure is considerate."

* * *

And not long after, Misty and Iris get the news about their negative comments and the loss of their titles, they are very mad about it.

"How dare they! I trained so hard for it!" Iris yells.

Brock shakes his head and says, "At least some of us still remains the title."

Misty says, "I have to go meet the President of RPA! How dare he strip my gym leader title!"

"But the truth is that we don't know who is the president." Bonnie says.

The news also spread out to the whole world, some of the people nearby are relief and one says, "Do you hear that the Cerulean Gym Leader's title has been stripped?"

"That is great, we don't need someone who refuse to lose as a gym leader." Another one says. "It only ruins the reputation."

"Not only that, Ash Ketchum is going to be back as the Kanto Champion, maybe RPA is truly the best company in the whole world."

As the traitors hear how happy they are when Misty and Iris' titles have been taken, they are now more mad.

"How dare they..." Misty yells as she runs off. Forcing the others to chase her.

* * *

Back in the Sinnoh RPA department store, the four people are having ice products to clam themselves down. Serena notices the new sign that says "Sevestar Region this way" and an arrow, she asks, "Sevestar Region? Is that a new region?"

Lillie says, "That is correct. Ash has been living there."

"If we go there, we will see him?" Serena asks.

"Maybe..." Gladion says. Just then, they all see an email from their tablets as they open it. They look at it and then it says:

_Dear (Name):_

_Since the RPA has taken over PLA, we decided to hold a tournament and you are invited. The tournament will be held at the Indigo League and we offer the best hotel service and RPA facilities for the offer. I wish you will attend._

_The Unknown President._

Gladion says, "So the tournament will be hold after two weeks. Which means that we can still train our Pokemon."

"Yeah." Lillie says. "I guess we all should attend."

Serena says, "But who is the unknown president?"

Gladion says, "It is obvious." Then they decide to go to the Sevestar.

* * *

At the same time, the traitors also get the invitation and Max says, "There is a tournament going on."

"And we all have one too." Cilan says.

"Good, I will show the president that he will regret to take my title away!" Misty says as they rush to register.

* * *

Back in the office, Ash smiles as his invitations are sent. "Now that everyone has sent, I should also participate as well."

Goodshow says, "So you decide to host a tournament?"

"I want to prove myself strong ever since I got exile." Ash says. "And besides, the whole setting is to make them adjust the RPA company. Since I am going to battle, so that I'll need your help to host it." Ash says.

"Sure." Goodshow says. "I'll help you."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter and this time I decide to go the original betray + tournament style in this story. But my version, so it will be different than my other stories. I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. The News of a Tournament (Edited)

The News of a Tournament

In the meeting room, all the Champions: Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha and Kahili are sitting as Goodshow walks in. Lance says, "Mr. Goodshow, what is this about? How did RPA manage to buy the PLA with so much money?"

Cynthia says, "And importantly, why holding this tournament this haste, what are they actually planning?"

Goodshow says, "First, you all know that I made a mistake for punishing Ash for the crimes he didn't commit. That reason makes a boy who is chosen by Arceus and destroying evil teams in the whole world suffers, this is an unforgivable crime and I don't deserve this title. And second, RPA has the power to create a region and several department stores in the seven regions, which means that they have higher power to operate the league system."

Alder says, "So where is the President?"

"As I said, the RPA has the power to create a region, so he is at that region performing his duties. You all know the Sevestar Region?"

"Well, this is the first time I heard about this." Kahili says.

"Same here." Cynthia says. But Wallace and Diantha are silent as they know about this region.

"Wallace? Diantha? You have been silent throughout this whole meeting, do you know something?" Lance asks.

Wallace and Diantha look at each other and nod, then Wallace says, "To be honest, we know about this Sevestar Region, since our children are offered to be Gym Leaders of that region and the high key members of the RPA."

Diantha says, "Not to mention, we are also in contact with the RPA President time after time to know about the news."

"Wait, you know about this the whole time?" Lance asks as the other Champions are shocked.

Diantha says, "We promise to keep it a secret, since the President of the RPA is aware of Ash's innocence since the beginning and so do we."

"Wait, so when Ash is missing in this year, the RPA is shielding him?" Cynthia asks. "So does that mean he is in the Sevestar Region? Why didn't you tell us?"

Wallace asks, "And why do you care? You all thought that Ash was a criminal."

Lance says, "You all know that I am a member of the G-Men. I should ask him face to face before deciding to label him as a criminal, you should have known that."

Goodshow says, "Enough, we shouldn't care if he is a criminal for now, since it is all in the past. Right now we need to prepare for this tournament, since from what I saw, it is going to be massive."

After the meeting is done, Cynthia says, "So how is Ash now, Diantha? I am not sure since I only met his brother after his innocence is proved."

Diantha says, "He and his family are living in a royal life, a life where everyone has ever dreamed off. But he is not happy, in fact, he is now very emotional, every time he thinks of the past, he has burst out tears to the extent that his Pikachu and his mother couldn't heal him."

Lance says, "So he really did change...and for the better and worse at the same time..."

"Yes." Wallace says. "But even so, he still intends to help others and gives hopeless people a home they deserve."

"That is so nice of him." Kahili says.

* * *

Back in the Sevestar Region, Lillie and Gladion has brought Serena and Dawn there, as they arrive at the castle, Dawn says, "So this is where Ash is living, it sure is a big castle."

"You'll be surprised once we get inside." Lillie says as both she and Gladion show their gems to open the gate. "Princess Lillie, Prince Gladion, you may enter."

"So now the gate called you Princess and Prince?" Serena says.

"Of course." Gladion says as they head inside. But when they get inside, they don't see Ash, only his mother and Alice talking to Professor Oak.

"Mother." Lillie says as they turn around. But when they see Dawn and Serena, Delia is stunned and she asks, "Lillie, what are these two doing here?"

"They want to apologize to Ash." Lillie says. "But is he still at the RPA meeting?"

"Yes, he won't be back until night." Alice says as she looks at Serena. "Serena, right? I heard that you were helping my mom as a model, though I guess it is our first meeting."

Serena nods and says, "And you must be Alice, right? Are you Ash's girlfriend? I also heard it from your mother and your sister about it."

Alice says, "For your question, I am his girlfriend. Ash is such a wonderful prince and I am lucky to date him."

This causes Serena to frown. Alice notices it and says, "Ash says that two girls has broken his heart, which causes him to change...though Lillie's is repairing, I assume that you are the second one?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Ash...I..." Serena tries to defend herself, but Alice stops her words.

"You really think that Ash will hurt Professor Oak for everything he did to him?" Alice shakes her head. "And I remember that Never give up till it is over is his motto, you follow that motto to become the Kalos Queen, but why did you give up believing Ash is innocent? Did you love him or not?"

Serena bursts out in tears and Professor Oak asks, "Alice, aren't you a little too harsh?"

Alice says, "Harsh? Professor, this is just a piece of cake consider what Ash has been through. Ash has nightmares because of them, he sometimes cry out loud without warning and we have a hard time comforting him. Professor, he is not the same boy who is enthusiastic about everything, he is like a water bomb that explodes without a timer."

Everyone is surprised to hear Alice's outburst, Dawn says, "So what should we do to earn forgiveness?"

Delia says, "From what he is crying for, he wants to be back to normal. Since there is a tournament in two weeks and Ash will be attending, why don't you two attend it and apologize to him at that time?"

Serena says, "But why not doing it now?"

Lillie says, "Ash almost attacked both me and my brother after we meet him again, so I don't think it is a good idea to let yourself being injured by Ash. We will inform him about this and he will have time to figure out if he should forgive you of not."

Dawn nods and says, "I see...so what should we do know?"

Alice says, "Why don't we go shopping together in Kalos? We can get to know each other."

"I guess it is fine." Serena says as they bid farewell to Delia and Professor Oak.

* * *

As for Ash, he is inside the RPA company with Eve and Insey. He turns to them and says, "Eve, how is the Professor's meeting?"

Eve sighs, "Almost everyone is asking if you are here, they want to apologize to you."

"I see..." Ash says. "But a mere apology is not good enough for it, they have to earn it if they want to ask my forgiveness."

"I told them so." Eve says with a smile.

"By the way," Ash says, "Why don't you leave everything to me? I am sure that you want to go shopping."

Insey says, "Are you sure? Brother?"

"Of course." Ash says. Thanks for your concern."

The two girls nod as they decide to go downstairs.

In the first floor service center, the traitors have registered themselves in the tournament. Max says, "So that is done, now we will show that we are the strongest."

"That is if you beat me." Iris says.

"Buy first, since we are here, let's go shopping." May says.

"I agree with that." Bonnie says as they all go together.

Eve and Insey are on the same floor as they are walking around. Eve says, "So Insey, what should we do first?"

"Well, why don't we try out the desserts? My brother has made a new kind of cake that shapes like a Buneary." Insey says.

"Oh...I like it." Eve says as they go there. But then someone calls them. "Insey? Is that you?"

Insey's blood boils as she turns around, she sees a woman and a man looking at her.

"Only our Insey will have that kind of bag with her!" The man says as they rush up to her. But Insey says, "Don't get near me."

This causes them to stop. The woman says, "Insey? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Insey says in anger. "You banish me from entering Pallet Town and disowned me!"

The two forget about it but the man says, "Insey, I am sorry, we aren't thinking right, we..."

"Save your sorries, I have been adopted to another family and they have shown the kindness of a family that you didn't give me! I don't belong to you anymore."

The woman gets angry and says, "Is that how you talk to your parents?"

"You two are not my parents now." Insey says coldly. "And you never were. You just want me back because you want to use me to lure out Bug Type Pokemon to sell in the black market! You disgust me!"

This causes the two people to get surprised. The man says, "We don't care, you are going back to us no matter what!"

He tries to grab her arm, but she swiftly slashes it away and kick him to the wall, this catches everyone's attention and also the traitors.

"Hey, that girl looks like that person who make me being scolded!" Max yells.

"So she is Ash's sister?" Mallow says. "She does look like him!"

Insey says, "I am not called the Bug Witch for no reason. Try get close to me again, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

The woman says, "Calm down, Insey, how about we have a battle, if you win we leave you alone, but if we win, you have to come with us!"

"Fine." Insey turns to Eve. "Assist me, Eve?"

"Sure." Eve says.

Then they see the man and the woman send out Blaziken and Mandibuzz, Insey sends out Genesect while Eve sends out Darkrai.

"How do you have that Pokemon?" The man yells. "It can sell for a fortune!"

"Like I would tell you!" Insey says, "It is a Pokemon! Not a thing that you can sell!"

Then they have a battle, despite the fact that they get disadvantage, Darkrai uses Dark Void and then Insey finish them with Techno Blast.

"You lost." Insey says coldly. But then they take out weapons, much to everyone's shock.

"We won't let you get away with that!" They charge at Insey, but Insey just glows as a shield protects her and then she kicks and punches them onto the ground unconscious. The people are surprised to see a girl taking out a man. Ash quickly comes and says, "What is going on here?"

Insey says, "Brother!" She and Eve come to him and explain the situation.

"So they are your former parents and they are working as the hunters." Ash says as the guards appear. Ash says, "Take them to the police and don't let them escape."

"Yes sir." The guards say as the two people are taken away. Then the crowd also disperse as well.

The traitors are watching the person standing in front of the two girls and the girls have lust for him since how handsome he is.

"Insey, do they hurt you and are you alright?" Ash asks.

"I am fine." Insey says. "Thank you for asking."

Eve says, "Though this is the first time I see your birth parents, but they are more disgusting than I thought."

"I know." Insey sighs. "But I don't care, all I want to do now is having that Buneary Cake."

The three laughs as Ash says, "Why don't we go together, since my work is also done."

"Sure." Eve says. But as they are about to go, they see the traitors and Ash's blood becomes to boil. May goes up to him and says, "Hello there, handsome. Do you want to hang out with us?"

Ash feels a little disgust and says, "No thank you. I have other business to do."

"Oh please." Misty says, "It will be fine."

Insey says, "Didn't you hear him, he has work to do and he has no time for you!"

"Who are you! This is not of your business!" Iris says.

"So are you." Eve retorts back. Max says, "Hey you, are you related to that Ash Ketchum?"

This causes them to stop, Ash is a little afraid that his secret is out, so he tries his best to keep acting. "Why do you think we are related to him?"

May says, "We encountered a person called Golly and she made our life hell! And you look like her means that you are related to him!"

Insey smacks herself and thinks, "What is Golly doing? Showing herself to them?"

Ash says, "So you know Golly, can't blame you for ticking her off since she did come from hell herself. And what if we are related to him? What are you going to do?"

"Where is he?" Bonnie asks.

"And why do you want to know? You try to destroy his life and you want to do it again?" Ash says, "Man, these guys are as evil as Team Rocket."

"Don't you compare us to them!" Max yells. "Then how about a battle?"

Ash says, "Sorry, I have no time for you guys. Why don't we set it at the tournament? Since I am also participating?"

"Why don't you do it now? Are you a coward?" Max taunts.

Ash laughs and says, "A coward is better than idiots like you. I don't care if you call me that, so don't you try taunting me in this matter. Besides, I don't battle weak opponents like you, so go prepare yourself to become a bigger challenge to me."

Max is furious as he tries to take the knife, but Ash takes out the gun and shoots his hand, causing him to drop the knife.

"Seriously? I thought that Mr. Norman has taken the knives away, I guess he missed one." Insey says, much to their anger.

"Well, since carrying weapons is not allowed in the RPA, so as the member of the RPA, I have rights to take it away." Ash says as he picks the knife and walks off, and the traitors are not happy as they are trying to think of a plan to get rid of them.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. And in this chapter, Ash has met the traitors, but I want to go a different approach as the reaction to Max taunt is like this. I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Rewrite the Stars (Edited)

Rewrite the Stars

Ash, Insey and Eve are having the Chocolate Buneary cake, they also call Golly and Ash asks, "Golly, did you seriously show yourself in front of that arrogant Max Maple?"

Golly says, "I have to battle his father if I want to get all 8 badges. He wants to challenge me and I refused, but the next thing he did is taking out the knife and try to kill me."

"I wonder why he is this obsessed with using the knives?" Eve mutters. Insey says, "But how did you go in the League?"

"I get to the second round, but it stops because of the upcoming tournament." Golly says. "What about you guys? Anything new?"

Ash says, "Insey's former parents are wanting Insey back to the family because all they want is her power to summon Bug Types so that they can sell them into the black market. But we manage to arrest them before they can land a hand on her."

"That is nice." Golly says. "I mean, they deserve what's about to come."

"True, anyways, our cake is coming and we need to end the call for now." Insey says.

"You are having a cake? Seriously?" Golly glares at them, "You have better save some for me or else."

"Alright, see you." Ash quickly ends the call and Eve says, "I am glad that it is over. Now we can enjoy our cake."

Insey says, "I agree."

The traitors are now hiding as they are spying the group, they can't hear what they are saying, but they see that the three of them are enjoying the cake. Eve notices them and she decides to say loudly. "By the way, how is your brother Ash?"

The traitors tensed up as they hear her mention the name. Ash and Insey know what is going on and Ash says, "I heard that thanks to RPA, he manages to get his title of the Kanto Champion back."

This causes surprise to the group as they didn't know about the fact. Insey says, "But now that Brother has become a Champion, I wonder who will he pick for the Elite 4?"

Eve says, "Well, he has already chosen his Elite 4. And trust me, it won't be any of those people who hurt him."

Ash asks, "And how do you know about it?"

Eve says, "I was chosen by him to become the Elite 4 member." This causes the traitors to be surprised. "Wait, she is an Elite 4 member?" Bonnie asks.

"Why is that weakling choose her? Is it because she has a Darkrai?" Iris yells in anger.

"And what about the others?" Ash asks. "I only know that our brother Mark is asked to be the Fighting Type Elite 4, due to the fact that he suffered the worse of all the family members."

"Why do you think he suffered the worse? Isn't Golly the one?" Insey asks.

"Golly was shot, and the pain only lasts a few seconds, but Mark is close to drowning, the pain he needs to endure is a lot more. Luckily our Mother adopted him in the end and send his former parents to prison." Ash says.

"True." Insey says. "And what about the other two?"

Eve says, "One of them was a part of the Dragon Village in the Unova Region, and he played a part in the downfall of Iris."

This causes the said person to be in surprise. Insey says, "I know, Drandon, right? Since your sister Flora is kinda attracted to him."

"Yeah, just because he said something right and he has to be exile. It is no wonder that the RPA President wants to help him out."

After hearing the conversation, Iris is angry, "So that weakling Drandon has played a part in me losing the title...how dare he..."

Ash says, "And what about the last Elite 4 member? I heard that Brother is still finding it."

Eve says, "I heard that he is going to give the Elite 4 title to the one who wins his heart, meaning his girlfriend."

The group is surprised that Ash has a girlfriend, Insey asks, "And I wonder who is the lucky girl that break the dense shell of Brother?"

Ash says, "Probably the one who stays loyal to him ever since the news frame him for attacking Professor Oak." He looks at the time and says, "Well, I have to get back to the castle, Brother Ash has something that needs to talk about."

"Okay." Insey and Eve bid farewell to Ash as he teleports himself away, much to the surprise of the traitors.

* * *

After Ash comes back to his castle, the first thing he does is to greet his mother, his girlfriend and Professor Oak. He finds his mother and Professor Oak still chatting at the throne room, but wherever he searches around the whole castle, he just can't find Alice anywhere and it worries him.

"Mother? Have you seen Alice?" Ash asks after giving up searching on his own.

Delia decides to have a talk to Ash about what happened back in the castle, and she says, "Ash, I want you to listen to me about this."

He nods and ten Delia tells her about Dawn and Serena's visit, Ash is a little frowning as he can't believe that the two also know about the truth of him. But then again, the two of them weren't at the RPA Department store back then. So he sighs and says, "Let me guess, Alice and Lillie are taking them somewhere so they can meet one another?"

"Yes. Both of them are guilty of what you have done, both Alice and Lillie decide that they don't get close to you until the tournament begins. They are scared at your outburst and the possibility of injuring those two girls in accident. Not only that, you will also have time to think about it."

Ash stays silent for a while, then he says, "You're right, I really need to think about it. Dawn is like a sister to me, asnd Serena was my first love before I met Lillie and Alice. They had been important to me in my life, so it is obvious that their betrayal is the most hurtful as well as Lillie and Gladion."

He walks towards the window and says, "I managed to forgive Lillie and Gladion, then why I can't forgive the two of them just yet? The feeling is like something that is binding me, and the situation is just like the fact that I am stuck between a gate as well."

Oak says, "Wow, Ash. That is the most unusual thing I have ever heard from you."

"Professor, I am not the naïve boy you met a year ago." He says. "That incident and my true identity made me throw those things away."

Delia says, "Well, Ash. If you want to talk to us, we are always here."

"Thank you mom, but this is something I need to solve on my own." He then goes back to his room.

That night, Alice walks back to his and her room, she sees that Ash is staring at the starry night. She decides to lean against him and says, "The stars are bright. Don't you think so?"

Ash holds her hand and says, "Beautiful, just like your eyes." He asks, "You met Dawn and Serena, how are they?"

Alice says, "Well, they two are really easy to get along with. They are really guilty about what happened in the betrayal. Especially Serena."

Ash says, "I know. Serena is my childhood friend, we attended the Summer Camp, and we travel together in Kalos. It is obvious that I had feelings for her and so does she."

Ash sighs and says, "But then she throws it away when they think me as a murderer. And my heart for her breaks into pieces until you repair it."

"I know." Alice says.

Ash says, "Now I am in a crossroads, I don't know I should forgive them or not..."

Alice says, "You know, I have been thinking the same as well..."

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"What if..." Alice takes a deep breath. "To me, if you forgive her, then what if you go with her...what if you don't want me after you did to Serena?"

Ash ponders and Alice says, "Love is confusing, but... I can't help but thinking of this..."

Ash walks to her and starts to sing.

"_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_  
_You claim it's not in the cards_  
_Fate is pulling you miles away_  
_And out of reach from me_  
_But you're here in my heart_  
_So who can stop me if I decide_  
_That you're my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_  
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
_Tonight."_

Alice knows what he is doing and she decides to go in the flow.

"_You think it's easy_  
_You think I don't want to run to you_  
_But there are mountains_  
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_  
_I know you're wondering why_  
_Because we're able to be_  
_Just you and me_  
_Within these walls_  
_But when we go outside_  
_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_  
_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
_It's not up to you_  
_It's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight."_

_"All I want is to fly with you_  
_All I want is to fall with you_  
_So just give me all of you_

_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_  
_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it's possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_  
_It's up to you_  
_And it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Changing the world to be ours."_

Ash says, "You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide."

Alice says, "But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied."

Ash kisses her in the lips, much to her surprise, he says, "Please don't think like that, Alice. Even though I forgive her, we won't break. If your hands are tied, I will untie it."

Alice stares into his eyes and says, "Ash...I am sorry...I don't know what come over me..."

"It is fine, you are jealous." Ash smiles. "But I already made my decision. And that is you."

"Me..." Ash wraps his arm over her. "Only me..."

At the same time, Pikachu and the family are watching as Mark says, "Brother has a good voice."

"So does Alice..." Minami says. "And I also like that song."

"Me too." Insey says, "Let's give them some privacy." Then they leave the room.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. This chapter is the song from the Greatest Showman, Rewrite the stars, I decide to put the song inside this story to show that Ash and Alice's dilemma.**


	8. The Tournament Begins (Edited)

The Tournament Begins

The crowd has crowded in the Indigo Stadium for the great tournament, people are excited to see great battles and show how strong they are in this battle. At the same time, Ash and his family, as well as his friends are inside the RPA department store located in Kanto, and it is near the Plateau. Ash says, "This day has come..."

Alice says, "So it means that you are going to show himself. Aren't you nervous?"

Ash gives her a kiss and says, "I am nervous. But I am also excited as well." He frowns, "But not as much as the old me..."

Lillie says, "Ash, it is in the past. You have been thinking about this for two whole weeks."

"I know." He says. Then he shows his determine face and they all go towards the stadium.

* * *

As they get to the stadium, Ash says, "Now we have our own box, so that we don't need to sit with the Champions, Gym Leaders and the Elite 4."

They cheer as Mark says, "So should we go now?"

"Sure." Ash says, but he then bumps into a person. And much to his surprise, the person is no other than Max.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Max yells. "How dare you bump into me!"

Ash says, "Excuse me? You bump into me."

"Max? What is the fuss?" The traitors also come as they are surprised. May says, "You're that handsome guy that took my brother's knife!"

"Oh, great, not you guys again..." Ash groans and Max yells, "I finally found you! Now battle me!"

"And why should I? And like I said, I am not scared of you for calling me a coward." Ash says with a smirk.

"Lillie? Gladion? Is that you?" Mallow asks as she notices the two siblings standing besides them.

"So what if it is us?" Lillie says in a cold tone.

"Why are you with these rude people?" Iris asks.

"That is rich coming for a rude girl like you." Eve taunts back.

"What is that?" As the traitors are about to fight, Ash yells, "Enough!"

This causes his group to get silent and Ash says, "Eve we don't want to provoke them more. We need to ignore them and that's what we should do."

But when they are going to leave, the traitors send out their Pokemon and try to attack, but Ash's eyes glow white and the Pokemon doesn't dare to move.

"You know I can have you arrested and disqualified for the tournament if you attack people." Ash says a cold tone that scares them, then they leave immediately.

"Who does that guy think he is..." Max says fuming.

"Just because he is related to the weakling Ash...and he could do that to us?" Brock says.

* * *

In the box, they are surprised to see how big and fancy it is. Flora asks, "How did you manage to purchase that?"

Ash says, "With my two region champion status as well as RPA business status. This is a thanks for standing by my side when the world betrays me."

"No problem. We are friends after all." Eve says.

"By the way, Eve, Drandon, Mark and Alice, we need to go down there because the Elite 4 and Champions should go there."

"Okay." The four nod as they follow Ash and leave.

* * *

Back with the traitors, Clemont, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana and Cilan are going to the gym leader sets while the others are sitting at the audience seats.

"I should have also sit in the gym leader seats!" Misty says in anger as her gym leader title is revoked. "That RPA President should be here..."

"Calm down...Misty..." May is sweating as she tries to calm her down.

Then they notice Dawn and Serena, who are sitting together near the Sevestar VIP, Brock tries to call him.

"Dawn! Serena!" The two of them notice Brock approaching him, they feel tense and Dawn says, "Hello...Brock..."

"Why don't you sit with us? We have a lot of things to talk." Brock offers.

"That is so nice of you, but I believe that we need to turn down your offer." Serena says.

"Why not?" Brock asks.

Dawn says, "Um..." She panics as she doesn't know how to reject him. But fortunate for them, Flora comes and says, "There you are, Dawn, Serena."

"Flora?" Before Serena can ask, Brock tries to flirt with her, but his Toxicroak comes out and Poison Jabs him, taking him back to his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asks.

"Well, we got permission from the RPA President that you can have a seat with us in the VIP." Flora says.

"Seriously?" Serena asks, "We get to sit in the same seat with Ash? Does that mean he forgive us?"

"I don't know." Flora says. "But please come with us." Then they nod and leave with her.

* * *

Back with the Champion and Elite 4, Ash and his friends are wearing royal outfits. Which immediately catches the other champions' eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Diantha and her elites come to them. Ash smiles, "Diantha. Long time no see."

"Same here. Ash. How are my children doing?" Diantha asks.

"David and Elline have both been a great help." Ash smiles.

Then Cynthia comes and notices the face and what Diantha has called him, he says, "Ash? Is that you?"

Then Ash changes into a indifferent face that sends people in the room into shivers, he says, "Hello to you again...Cynthia."

"What happened to you and where have you been?" Cynthia asks.

"What should I say? I was framed for defeating Team Rocket and make the world safe?" Ash says coldly.

Lance, Wallace, Alder and Kahili also bring their elites to meet them. Lance says, "Ash, why do you wear so much like a prince?"

"Because I am a prince." Ash says, much to their confusion except Wallace and Diantha. Wallace decides to ask, "So Ash, congrats on returning as the Kanto Champion. Which means you are a two region champion."

"Thanks, Wallace." He smiles, "Oh, Wallace, Diantha, I would like you to meet my elites. Eve, Drandon, Mark and Alice."

As the four greet them, Lance asks Cynthia, "Have you noticed that look he give to us? It is a little terrifying."

"Is it because that we believe he attacks Professor Oak? Since Wallace and Diantha believe that he is innocent and even let their children become friends with him..."

Kahili says, "It is true, we all did a grave mistake."

* * *

After introducing the elite 4, they hear Goodshow come and have his opening speech.

"Welcome everyone to the Tournament." He says as everyone cheers. "Due to fact that the RPA President is also battling, so I will be the one that hosting the tournament."

This causes surprise and excitement for the people as they have a chance to battle against the president.

"Now before we begin the tournament, we should let the Champions and the Elite 4 members arrive in the stadium."

Then starting by Alola, Kahili brings Molayne, Hala, Olivia and Acerola. Kalos, with Diantha bringing Malva, Seibold, Wikstrom and Dransa.

"And then the Unova Champion Alder and his elites!"

Alder, Shauntal, Grimsley, Catlin and Marshal walk inside the stadium, Iris says, "It should be me who was standing there..."

Cynthia, Lucian, Flint, Bertha and Arron represent Sinnoh arrives next, following by Wallace, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia and Drake. Lance, Will, Koga, Burno and Karen are the next as they are Johto.

"And finally, our Kanto Champion and his elites! Before I tell his name. I want to say something. He won the champion last year, but after he won and brought his glory back to his hometown, he was attacked by Team Rocket. He defeats them, but instead of thanking him, we framed him for attacking Professor Oak..."

This causes the crowd to get silent and the traitors are nervous, since they know what is going to happen.

"But two weeks ago, his innocence is proved and he returns with his new elites! Not only that, he is also the champion of the Sevestar Region! A new region! Please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

As Ash and his elites go into the room, they get cheers from the crowd. The traitors can't believe their eyes and Max says, "So that guy is Ash himself!"

"No way...he becomes this handsome...just like a prince..." May says with lust in her eyes.

"But he should have choose us as his elites! Not them!" Misty says arrogantly.

Dawn and Serena can't believe their eyes as they see the raven haired trainer. They have mixed emotions, happy for seeing him again, and sad because he might not forgive them.

Goodshow says, "Before we begin, we will like to have Ash Ketchum to say something to the crowd."

He hands the microphone to Ash and he says, "As much as I want to say it is nice to return, but I can't."

He takes a deep breath and says, "After I was framed, I was thinking a lot. I destroyed Team Rocket, bringing the world to peace, but instead I became a criminal, just because Giovanni hurt Professor Oak. I wonder what if everything didn't happen? Maybe Team Rocket will kill every one of you in the seats. I am sure you all don't want that, right?"

The bitter words Ash spat causes the crowd to shiver in fear, except for the traitors, they are so stupid that they don't know what he is talking about. Ash says, "But what I did, the gods will see. And Arceus approaches me. He gives me and my mother a whole new region, the Sevestar Region. He made us royalties, he gave us all the things that I wanted. But, it didn't help me relief the pain I had."

He frowns and says, "But I am suffering doesn't mean that I want all of you to suffer, I am not a person who wants revenge. So I decide to hide myself and work with the RPA. Until the day, the day when Professor Oak wakes up and tells the truth."

He hands the microphone back to Goodshow, he says, "Now all of you know where Ash has been. Let's get started with the exhibition match. Ash, please choose your opponent."

Ash nods and says, "I'll choose the Kalos Champion Diantha. Since she believes that I am innocent from the beginning and even makes her children my friends that sticks to me till the end."

Diantha smiles and walks towards the stage. "I am honored."

Elline cheers and says, "Alright, a battle between Mom and Ash."

Minami says, "I assume that you have been expecting this?"

"Of course." Elline says.

Diantha says, "Gardevoir! Come on out." As the Pokemon is out, Ash smiles and says, "We didn't finish with our match last time, so Greninja! I choose you!"

As the Greninja appears, it sees the Gardevoir and goes with the stance.

"Now let the match begin!" The referee says.

"Greninja, how about we have a contest opening. Rain Dance!" He yells as Greninja makes the field rainy. "Now Ice Beam!"

Diantha widens her eyes as the rain drops become frozen and it might take damage, she looks at Gardevoir and she tries to dodge all of them. But due to the rain drops all over the field, Gardevoir eventually gets hit.

"Gardevoir!" Diantha yells as she nods, "Shadow Ball!"

"Block it with Night Slash!"

The purple ball shoot towards the frog and the frog's hand slices it in half. "Dazzling Gleam!" Greninja is not fast enough as he gets the attack.

"Greninja, are you alright?" Ash asks as he nods. "Now let's go. I activate the ability Battle Bond!" He raises his hand and Greninja does the same, Greninja is covered in a mist of water until it breaks, showing the red parts that looks like Ash and the Shuriken on his back.

"What happened to that Greninja?" Misty says in surprise.

"That is Ash Greninja..." Bonnie replies.

The referee says, "Ash has changes his Greninja's form!"

Ash closes his eyes and says, "Greninja, now let's become one!"

Greninja starts to mimic Ash and he uses Double Team. Then he uses Water Shuriken to attack Gardevoir. Gardevoir can dodge, but with the shuriken every where, she is hit.

Serena says, "Although I have seen this before...but I have never seen Ash not yelling the moves to let Greninja attack..."

"Ash has been training with him as well." Reisa says.

"Gardevoir, we will do it too!" Diantha mega evolves his Gardevoir, then it fires multiple Shadow Balls.

Ash decides to let Greninja the mega Shuriken on the back and let him charge and use the pointy angles to destroy the balls like balloons. Much to her shock.

"No way..." Dinatha gasps as the Shuriken turns into purple like the color of Shadow Ball.

"Finish this with Shadow Shuriken!" Ash yells as the shuriken is thrown towards Gardevoir, causing it to fall down and returns back to normal.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Greninja wins!" The referee says.

"A nice battle between Ash and Diantha!" Goodshow says. "Both of them give their all and we have an amazing battle."

Diantha says, "I guess I lost so badly. Thank you for a nice battle."

Ash says, "No problem, since our minds really becomes one."

The traitors are surprised to see that power of Greninja, Max says, "What if we have that Greninja? Then we can win the tournament with ease."

"But how are we going to get that Greninja?" Brock asks.

"It doesn't matter how." Misty says. "We will get him."

In the VIP, David says, "Mom lost...I guess Ash sure is strong."

Reisa says, "But that is awesome."

"I agree." Golly says.

* * *

Back with the Champions and Elite 4, Alice gives a kiss and says, "You did it. Ash."

"Thanks." Ash says. "Diantha is really hard to beat."

Lance says, "Ash, may I ask how does your Greninja do that?"

Ash decides to say coldly and says, "Back when it evolves, it can do that, but we don't know why at first. So we let Professor Sycamore research it. And in the end, we find out that Greninja has a special ability called Battle Bond."

"I see..." Lance says, frowning at the cool tone.

After they get back to the VIP seats, the gym leaders all go praising Ash.

"Good battle. Ash." Elline says.

"Aren't you sad that I beat your mother?" Ash asks.

"Well, I should expect that to happen." David says.

Ash sees Serena and Dawn, he decides to talk to them. As Ash approaches them, they are silent at first until Dawn says, "Hey...Ash..."

Ash says, "You know, I was hurt when you guys think me as a murderer. Especially you, Serena. I thought you loved me." They lower their heads in shame. "But it doesn't matter now. Thanks to Alice, I had thought about it for these days, and I decide to forgive you all."

"Really?" Serena lightens up as well as Dawn.

"But, my heart belongs to Alice. She stayed by my side when I was sad, she is a shoulder I could cry on whenever I had those nightmares." Ash says with a neutral expression.

Serena frowns again and says, "I see...there is no chance to repair..."

"But that doesn't mean we can't remain as friends." Ash says as they nod.

Ash turns to the others and says, "Since the first match begins in tomorrow, which means that we have free time from now on. Why don't we all go together to RPA department store?"

They cheer as they follow Ash to the said department store.

* * *

**Here is the beginning of the tournament. And Ash has showed himself to the world and even win against Diantha. Now the next chapter will be the night when they are in RPA.**


	9. The RPA Night (Edited)

The RPA Night

Inside the RPA department store, Ash and his friends see that it is crowded with many people, they have a hard time to get pass through as some of the people are rushing into the stores while there are some fans that surrounds them for the autographs.

Ash groans after the whole ideal is done. "You know, I start to think it is a bad idea to show myself again..."

Alice says, "But think about the bright side, we have a lot of people here in the RPA and it is a good thing for business."

"You're right. Due to the tournament held by RPA, the price of the stuff becomes cheaper." Mark says.

"What should we say? Since the tournament business has already made a lot of money, to repay the fans, it is a better way." Minami says.

"But that the restaurant must be crowded, what should we do?" Dawn asks as those who don't know about Ash being the president are worried.

"Don't worry." Ash says as he decides to hide the fact that he is the president. "The President has already reserved our seats."

"You know the President?" Serena asks in surprise.

"He knows it too well." Lillie says, knowing that they can't reveal it in the public, especially in a crowded place. If news are sent out, then all they will get is trouble.

The Traitors also arrive at the restaurant because they want to have a meal before plotting revenge on Ash. But they are blocked by the staff there.

"Hey, why can't we get inside the restaurant? What is the big idea?" Iris yells.

The waitress says, "I am sorry, the whole restaurant is being reserved by a famous person for tonight. You'll have to come tomorrow."

"Reserved!?" May exclaimed in anger. "This is the best restaurant and there is no way I am going to miss it!"

"But she already said that it is reserved, what should we do?" Clemont asks.

"Guys, it's Ash!" Bonnie whispers as they see them.

"Even Dawn and Serena are with him as well!" Brock says. "What is actually going on here?"

The waitress sees him and says, "Oh my god, Prince Ash, you have arrived! We have been waiting for you."

"Thank you for doing that. I have reserved this whole restaurant under the name of myself beforehand. And there will be more guests to arrive and we will like to take our seats now."

"Why of course." The waitress says, "Please come in."

The traitors are shocked and angry that Ash is the one that books the restaurant, so they decide to taunt him again.

"Well, look who he is? The trainer who punched Professor Oak?" Ash flinches as well as the others, they turn around and see them approaching him.

Ash says, "I am sorry, I thought that Professor Oak has proved my innocence, besides, I also thought that you are arrested for harassing people."

This causes the group to laugh while the traitors are fume in anger. Misty says, "You think you are funny? Ketchum?"

"Well, they laugh, so why not?" Ash says with a shrug. "But seriously, what do you want now? And if you want a battle, then no thanks since we want to have dinner as soon as possible."

"How dare you book that restaurant! We want to eat here!" May says.

"Then you can have it tomorrow, since the tournament is not going to end that quick." Golly says.

"You! You are the one that humiliates me in front of Dad!" Max yells.

"Oh, that? You should be grateful that I didn't send your soul to the spirit world for how many people you killed with a knife." Golly taunts.

"Dawn, what are you doing with him?" Iris asks.

Dawn says, "The reason is simple. We learned our mistake and we have apologized to Ash."

"We didn't do anything wrong, why are you apologizing to the loser?" Misty asks back.

"You guys are stupid, it is no wonder that you are acting like this." Gladion mocks at them.

As the quarrel is getting tenser and tenser, Ash decides to interfere as he yells, "Enough!" He turns to the traitors, "I don't want to have childish fights with you guys. I didn't give you the invitations to this restaurant, so you can't come in, why wasting your breath just to come here and being kicked out? Leave now, or as the Champion of the two regions, I won't hesitate to call the police to arrest you."

The traitors are angrier at how Ash is talking back to them, but they don't want to test out the champion's authority. Brock says, "This isn't over." Then they leave out of their sight before sending each a glare, which don't faze the group.

"And I know you want to help me, but by having a quarrel with them isn't a good way to solve it. Right now we should make use of the time with no distractions in this restaurant."

The others nod as they go take their seats, and Alice, of course, she wants to sit besides Ash and Ash agrees to it.

* * *

Then, more and more people come, including Delia, she is in her normal attire since she doesn't want to attract additional attention. Not only that, Valerie and Wulfric also arrive at the place, much to Eve, Flora and Alice's joy and excitement.

"Mom, Dad, I can't believe you have come." Alice says as she hugs both of them.

"Well, Ash did invite us, so we should see what you guys are doing." Wulfric says.

"Why won't I invite you two here? After all, you are my mother and father in law." Ash smiles.

"So you admit it already?" Insey says, causing both Ash and Alice blushing.

Then Professor Oak, Gary, Tracy, Diantha and Wallace, as well as Lisia arrives at the restaurant. But much to their shock is that even Lance, Cynthia, Alder, Kahili, Alain, Aria and Verity also arrive. Ash is confused as why they are here, but he can't just tell them to get out of the restaurant.

"Ash, it has been a while." Alain says as he approaches him, Ash decides to give him a formal handshake.

"Alain? Although it is nice to see you again, but where did you get the invitation?" Ash asks in confusion.

"I gave them." He turns to Delia. "After all, he is your cousin."

"What? We have cousins?" Mark asks. "How come we don't know about it?"

Cynthia says, "In fact, Delia, Diantha and I are sisters, and Alain happens to be my child, as well as Aria and Verity."

"No way..." Serena says. "Aria, you are related to Ash?"

"Well, sorry for keeping that a secret." Aria says.

Delia says, "Cynthia has to fake believe the news of you attacking Professor Oak, or else that she will lose her title because she relates to you."

"I see... I really don't want a champion to lose a title because of me, and especially my aunt." Ash says. "Though you should tell me like what Diantha did to me."

"I know...and I am still regretting about it." Cynthia says.

Lance says, "Ash, speaking of the incident, I represent the whole world to apologize to you."

Ash says, "Don't be." He finally smiles at them, much to their surprise. "I forgive all of you. And Lance, thank you for keeping my title safe when I was exile in a year."

"No problem." Lance says. "After all, the Kanto League has been in a mess due to the Cerulean Gym refuses to give the Gym Badges, so that no one has 8 badges to enter the league."

Ash winces and he knows that Misty has some anger issues and this has gone too far. But they decide to change topics and have the best meals in the restaurant.

Dawn says, "So Reisa, you are also a Top Coordinator? Do you have any tips?"

Reisa says, "Well, did you see Ash's Ice Rain? Ash and I come up with it together when we are training."

"No wonder it looks so amazing." Serena says.

Flora says, "Besides, with Wallace, Reisa and Lisia's judgement, Ash also has a Top Coordinator's trophy."

"Really? Ash is now a top coordinator?" Lillie asks.

"Well...since I was framed, I couldn't get into the hall of frame. But after my innocence is cleared, I got into it with Wallace's help."

"Wow..." Verity says. "You really changed a lot."

"Guys." Trenor comes to them and he says, "Since there are only us, why don't we have a karaoke night?"

"You mean...we have to sing songs?" Aria asks.

"That sounds fun." Lisia says.

Mark says, "And why don't we all get to sing a song?"

"Wait, all of us?" Insey asks.

"Are you sure?" Tox asks. "Since some of us aren't good at singing."

"It will be fine." Golly says, "Besides, Ash and Alice's voice are very good."

Ash and Alice blush, Ash asks, "You heard us singing in the balcony days ago, right?"

"Sorry, since we can't resist to beautiful voices." Gladion says.

"Now I am curious how well can my daughter sing." Valerie says.

"Mom, not you too..." Alice says.

Ash holds her hand and says, "Don't worry. Alice, you have me."

She nods as they grab a microphone as the music starts.

Alice decides to start as she sings. "_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_  
_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight."_

Ash moves his hand to her face and touches lightly at her cheek and sings, "_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_  
_That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there."_

(Ash) _"And even though I know how very far apart we are_  
_It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star"_

_(_Alice_) "And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_  
_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_

(Duet) _"Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_  
_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_  
_Out where dreams come true"_

As the interlude playing, Alice says, "A love song, you know how to choose songs."

Ash says, "I really like this song, it reminds me of you when we are not together."

Alice says, "Somewhere out there...we are together and happily ever after."

Ash says, "And our dreams do come true."

(Ash) _"And even though I know how very far apart we are_  
_It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star"_

_(_Alice_) "And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_  
_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_

(Duet) _"Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_  
_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_  
_Out where dreams come true_"

Once the song ends, Ash and Alice have hugged together as the crowd cheers and applauds greatly.

"That is awesome! Ash! Alice!" Nate yells.

"Yeah! Nice voice!" Helen says.

At the adults, Delia shed a little tear as Professor Oak says, "Ash has a beautiful voice. And so does Alice."

Cynthia says, "I agree with you, Professor."

After everyone has their turn, they decide to end the day as they head back to their hotels to rest.

Ash and Alice shares a room, and Ash says, "Alice, what if we make a band together? We can enjoy singing all the time."

Alice says, "I must consider that, but right now, I want you to hug my shivering body." She then jumps into the bed and wraps her legs around Ash.

"Anything for you, princess." Then they drift into sleep.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter. And another song: Somewhere Out There in American's Tail. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will begin the battles.**


	10. The Tag Battles

The Tag Battles

The next morning, Ash and his friends as well as his family arrive at the stadium early. They are looking though the battle rounds as well.

"So the first battles will be tag team." Ash says.

"And not only it judges the battles, it also judges the beauty of the contests. This is really new." Nate says.

"That is because there are some people who are coordinators in this tournament." Alice says. "It will be unfair to them if battles is what they count for."

"True." Aria says. "But it says that we have to pick a team by ourselves."

"Well, this will be hard..." Flora says. "Since there are a lot of people to be with."

Then they see the traitors walking towards them, they have evil smiles on their face.

"I don't like what is coming..." Insey mutters.

"Let's get to the counter and register our teams." Ash says as they all turn around.

"Wait! Ash!" They traitors are calling them. Ash groans and says to his friends, "You go first, we will catch up."

The others nod as they leave, then Ash and Alice face the traitors as Ash asks, "What do you guys want?"

"We want to have a tag team with you." Misty says.

"No thanks. I have a partner." Ash says, but the girls are persisting him.

Max sees Alice and says, "Why don't you be with me, I am sure that we can win the whole tournament."

"Not interested." Alice says.

"Please." Brock tries to take her hand and says, "Even though we can't be teams, but we can still be together..."

Ash sees it and he rushes to slap his arm. "Don't you dare do that to my Princess."

"Your Princess?" The traitors are shocked and Misty laughs, "Oh please, you don't have to lie to us. Her? A princess?"

Ash kisses her in the lips in front of them, much to their anger. How dare he chooses someone that they don't know to be the princess.

"How dare you choose a slut over to us!" Iris says, which turns out to be a grand mistake. Alice starts to have tears in her eyes as Ash feels nothing but fury.

"Pikachu...Iron Tail on all of them and blast them off with your Thunderbolt." Ash says, which makes them sacred.

"You called the only one who stayed by my side a slut? You are the sluts!" Ash roars at them as Pikachu send them flying into the air as they disappear.

Ash then quickly hugs Alice and says, "Alice, you are not a slut, you are the perfect princess that I can ever have." Ash says as he rubs her back.

"But..." Alice says. "What if they are true..."

"They tried to lie for me attacking Professor Oak, but they failed. You don't need to listen to them." Ash says.

He takes out the napkin and wipes her tears from her face, then he changes himself into a Rapidash and takes her to his friends.

* * *

Once they find them at the registration counter, they are shocked to see the Rapidash changes back to Ash.

"Since when were you a Rapidash? Ash?" Dawn asks.

"Ever heard of a move called Transform?" Ash asks. "But the reason is that Alice had been mentally attacked by the traitors."

This causes them to gasp, Eve says, "Lying to the whole world about you is unforgivable, but to call my sister that, I really wanted to abuse my Professor's powers to revoke their liscenses."

Alice says, "Wait, Eve. Please wait until we won the tournament."

"Okay." Flora says. "But now we have another reason to hate that group."

"True..." Trenor says.

After the registration is completed, Ash and Alice are seen facing Brock and Misty, who somehow get back to the stadium fast enough to register.

"Alice, we have our first revenge." Ash says to her.

"Good," Alice says. "They should not mess with us.

* * *

After a few rounds with other gym leaders or trainers are advanced and some of them lost, it is Ash and Alice's turn.

Misty says, "Prepare to lose? Ketchum?"

Ash says, "That is not in my dictionary, and besides, I will completely destroy you guys for flirting with my girlfriend and calling her a slut!"

This causes the crowd to gasp, they didn't know Ash has a girlfriend already, but what made them mad is that they insulted them. Booing are sending towards the two and even trash are thrown to them.

"Damn it...I have to clean up this whole mess..." Ash says.

As the referee states that the rules are 2 versus 2, he says, "Now please send out your Pokemon."

"You'll pay for that! Misty calls Starmie!" Misty says.

"And I will get her no matter what! Crobat!" Brock says.

Ash and Alice look at each other and Ash says, "Golisopod! Come on out!"

"Aurorus! You too!" Alice yells.

As the two Pokemon are out, Misty yells, "There is no way I can battle a bug!"

"Excuse me?" Ash says. "It is also a Water Type as well. And I thought you want to be a Water Master. What a joke."

The referee says, "Battle begins!"

"Starmie, use Thunderbolt on that disgusting bug!"

Golisopod is in fury at how she says him. Ash says, "Hey Golisopod, I know you are mad, and show them the first Impression of your anger!"

Golisopod then charges and defeats the Starmie easily, much to her anger.

At the same time, Aurorus uses Hail to cover the field in snow.

"Avalanche!" Alice yells as the ice crashes into the Crobat.

"Crobat, hang in there and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Protect! Then use Rock Silde to finish it off." Alice yells as the rocks keep hitting Crobat and making it fainted.

Misty and Brock then send out Gyarados and Steelix, both of them mega evolve their Pokemon.

"Return! Aurorus!" Alice says as she recalls her Pokemon. "Crabominable! I choose you!"

While Crabominable is using his crab fists to fight, Gyarados has been hitting Golisopod with the Flamethrower. Ash smirks and Golisopod uses Emergency Exit, forcing his Togekiss to be out.

"Togekiss?" Misty is surprised as this Togekiss is the same one that she released.

"You should be surprised, since she comes to me instead of you when you released her." Ash says. "Besides, I got the egg and you pushed me away when it hatched."

"She was mine!" Misty yells. "Togekiss, do you remember? It is me!"

Togekiss just gives her a stare and then starts attacking the Gyarados with Moonblast.

Ash says, "Too bad for you. Alice, let's finish this together."

"Sure." They all do the Z move dance and they yell together, "Twinkle Tackle/Subzero Slammer!"

They first rises up on the ice pillar, then they use the fairy attack, making the two Pokemon fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, and due to Ash and Alicr has the most contest points, which means that Ash and Alice win."

"They cheated!" Misty roars, "They stole my Togekiss and use it against me!"

Ash takes out the Pokedex and says, "This Togekiss belongs to Ash Ketchum."

Ash says, "Speaking of cheating, you have been accusing a lot of gym challengers for cheated, which is why you lost your gym leader title. And yet you still doing it."

The crowd then does their throwing trash at them again, causing them to run away. Ash looked at the mess and decides to go back. "This is only the first day and the ground is a mess..."

* * *

**Here is the first battle for Ash and Alice. I Hope you like it, the next chapter will be how the others are doing in the tournament.**


	11. A Sky Full of Stars

A Sky Full of Stars

The matches after Ash and Alice's battle against Brock and Misty are hyped up and finishes with exciting cheers. Ash's friends all advance to the first round. But much to their annoyance, the traitors also advance into the first round as well.

"Now that we all advance, how should we celebrate?" Alice asks her boyfriend.

"Since the next matches are next week, which means that we have 4 days left. Why don't we go to Sevestar Region to rest?"

"Sure. This will be exciting." Eve says.

The group of Ash's friends, Delia and Professor Oak head towards the teleporters in the RPA to the Sevestar Region, but unknown to them, the traitors all notice them.

"Where are they going?" Max asks.

"Maybe if we follow them, we might know where he lived throughout a year." Iris says.

"And we will know how many rare Pokemon does he have." Misty says with greed.

They follow them into the teleporter, and they find themselves inside an empty RPA building.

* * *

Once they finally get out of the building, they see a castle in front of them and Ash and his friends entering.

"He is not kidding that he lives as a royalty..." Cilan says.

"How are we going to get in?" Sophocles asks as Iris tries to climb in the fence, only to be shocked with electric.

"I guess there are high electricity to those who want to get pass the place." Clemont says.

"How about we fly inside?" May asks. "We can use our flying Pokemon."

"Great idea." Misty says.

As Ash is talking to them about performances, they then hear alarms as their guards are rushing out. Delia asks one of the guards, "Paris, what happened?"

Paris says, "Intruders are here in the castle grounds."

"What?" everyone is shocked. Paris quickly shows the footage and they see the faces of the intruders.

"Not them again!" Ash yells.

"Why are they so persistent to follow us?" Mark groans.

Eve says, "To think that become just like Team Rocket...that is very low."

Delia says, "I'll go deal with them."

Delia then leaves the others as Ash is shaken. "Ash?" Alice puts her hands on his shoulder. "I know you are worried. But let your mother handle this."

Ash sighs, "I know. I just can't believe they will try to get inside our territory."

Meanwhile, the traitors are dragged by the servants, they are screaming to let them go, as Delia faces them.

"Ms. Ketchum..." The traitors say in fear.

"Care to tell me why you step into my castle without permission?" Delia folds her arms and asks.

Max says, "It is just a misunderstanding, we were just flying over the castle..."

Delia says, "There are no one in this region besides the guards and us, so why you need to fly in this place? It is because you are here to steal my son's Pokemon since he beats you easily?"

The traitors are shocked that Delia knows the truth. Delia says, "Since you didn't do anything, I will let this overlook, but do it again, you won't be getting away with this."

She turns to the guards, "Teleport them back to their own rooms and tell their relatives about their behaviors."

Some guards nod as they send out Psychic Pokemon and teleport them away.

Meanwhile, a maid also comes inside the room and asks, "Is anything alright? Your highness?"

Delia says, "I am fine, Jane. Thank you. I just can't believe they will go this far to bully my son..."

Jane says, "They are probably jealous."

"I guess so." Delia says.

* * *

After getting back to others, Dawn says, "Ms. Ketchum, you really have a lot of people here."

"Well, we also accommodate 18 more people as helpers in the castle. We also paid them with high salary, so they are willing to help us." Delia says.

"I see..." Serena says.

After eaten dinner, Ash and Alice decide to go outside the castle to watch the stars.

"They are so beautiful..." Alice says as she is lying besides Ash on the grass,

"I know, it is like we owned an observation center. No interference and no distractions, it is perfect." Ash says.

Both of them are silent for a while as Ash decides to sing a song for her.

"_' Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_I'm gonna give you my heart_  
_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_'Cause you light up the path."_

He stands up to Alice and spins her around. "_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_I don't care if you do ooh ooh_  
_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_I think I saw you."_

Then Ash and Alice dance underneath the stars with the quick pace steps. They both enjoy the fun.

"Your dance is great." Alice says with a smile.

"I know. Thanks for an angel teaching me how." Ash says as Alice smiles at him.

"Now try and catch me under the stars." Alice says as she skips away. But Ash immediately catches her and tackles her to the ground.

"_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_I wanna die in your arms_  
_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_  
_I'm gonna give you my heart."_

He grabs her up as they both stand up. "_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_I think I see you"_

Alice also replies, "_I think I see you" _back to Ash. Ash smiles as Pikachu gives him a Guitar as he starts to playing while Alice is just sitting down appreciating him.

"What is that sound?" Dawn asks in the castle as she hears the music.

"Well, I know this song. It is called a Sky full of Stars." Drandon says. "And I assume Ash is singing and playing the guitar."

They all head to the balcony to see him. Serena asks, "Does he do this often?"

Minami says, "We don't mind, since he has a beautiful voice. We have been trying to make them have a band for days."

Ash says, "_You're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
_Such a heavenly view_  
_You're such a heavenly view._"

Then Ash's eyes blinks as the stars shines bright for a second. Alice gives him a kiss and says, "That is wonderful..."

"I know..." Ash says as he puts down the guitar. "And thank you, buddy for getting my guitar."

Pikacu just gives a thumbs up. Then they also hear clappin as they see the rest of the people at the balcony.

"Again?" Ash asks.

"Hey, you have a nice voice." Golly says. "We are attracted."

"I guess it is no big deal." Alice says. "We will get inside."

Ash says, "Sure." Then they all head indoors while the ones on the balcony goes back to their rooms.

* * *

**Here is another chapter with a song. This time it is Coldplay's A Sky Full of Stars. I hope you like this song and this chapter.**


	12. My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

In the Rota Kingdom, Ridley and Queen Ilene, who is lying on her bed, are watching the championship as they see Ash wearing the Prince on the screen.

"Ash really comes back, isn't it great? Your highness." Ridley says.

"And by the looks of it, he is now a prince of a Sevestar Kingdom." Ilene says while coughing. Ridley says, "Are you alright, my queen?"

"I don't have much time..." She says. "I hope Delia and Ash can be back..."

"This is Delia and Ash that we are talking about." Ridley says. "It will be fine for them."

"I hope so." Ilene says as she writes a letter and wraps it on a Pidgeot's leg. The Pidgeot then flies away to the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

At the Plateau, Ash and his friends arrive at the training grounds for training. Ash is using Charizard to battle Reisa's Greninja.

Ash says, "Now, Reisa. Try become one with Greninja."

"Okay. Greninja, let's go!" She yells as Greninja starts to change her form, and this time it is only wraps by water vortex.

"This is just like when I first use it." Ash says with a nod. "Don't give up, you can fully activate with no time."

"Thanks, Ash." Reisa says as she sits down tiredly. Alice says, "So my prince. Why don't we go shopping?"

"Of course." Ash says. But the sound of a Pidgeot comes towards them as Delia steps forward.

"Mom?" Ash asks. The Pidgeot gives her the letter and she says, "Thank you. Pidgeot." Then it flies away.

Cynthia says, "Delia, is that?"

"Yes." Delia opens the letter and reads it. She and Cynthia nod as they turn to Ash and the others.

"Ash, I guess it is time to tell you the truth of our family." Delia says.

"Our family?" Ash is confused as Delia brins everyone in the room to the restaurant. Unknown to them, the traitors are also inside the restaurant having lunch. They notice Ash and his friends walking to a table.

"Now what are they up to?" Max says, still angry at the fact that they teleport them back from Sevestar to Kanto.

Delia says, "Now Ash, I want to ask you a question. Have you gone to Rota before?"

"Rota? You mean the Place where I met Sir Arron's Lucario?" Ash asks, much to the two adults shock.

"Sir Arron's Lucario? He is still alive?" Cynthia asks in surprise.

"Was...he chooses to sacrifice himself into the tree of beginning." Ash says with a frown. "By the way, why asking me about this?"

"Ash, have I ever told you my past before?" Delia asks as he shakes his head. And this also causes the others to get curious.

"In fact, we have another sister, and she is Queen Ilene." Cynthia says.

"Wait, Queen Ilene?" Aria asks. "The queen of Cameron Palace? Is our aunt?"

Delia says, "Before she was the queen, it was me. But I want to raise Ash normally and with my powers, I decide to leave the kingdom to Ilene. And Cynthia here is going to Sinnoh, so she also leaves."

"So...Queen Ilene is related to me..." Ash says. "So Sir Aaron is our ancestor?"

"Yes." Delia says. "And your Aura is the same as him."

"No wonder...Lucario mistakes me when I first met him."

Alice asks, "But why bringing this up?"

Delia says, "Our sister has gotten a breast cancer..."

"What?" This information surprises the group.

"She is diagnosied a year ago, so she wants me back to become the queen since her story is about to end..." Delia says in sadness.

"No way..." Mark says in horror.

"So does that mean...besides Sevestar, we are going to be prince and princess of Rota as well?" Insey asks.

"Insey, this is not a hapoy occasion." Minami scolds her. "But it might be true."

Ash says, "We should go pay Aunt Ilene a visit."

The traitors are hearing this and Iris says, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Loud and clear, Ash will be a prince of two kingdoms. He will have fancy food, clothes, and even a lot of rare items." May says.

Everyone has a greed in their eyes as Misty says, "We have to become Ash's Princess."

* * *

As Ash and his family, friends head there using the cars owned by RPA there, they quickly rushes towards Queen Ilene, who is weak on the bed.

"Ilene..." Delia and Cynthia go towards the queen as they kneels by her bed.

"Delia...Cynthia..." Ilene says.

"Ilene, you are going to be fine..." Cynthia says.

"No...my time has come...you get my letter...I am happy..."

Ash talks to Ridley and says, "Ridley, how can this happen..."

"I don't know..." Ridley says. "But it is good to see you again."

"Same here." Ash says.

"Delia...can I see Ash..." Ilene asks.

Ash hears her name as he goes towards her. Kneeling besides her. "Your highness..."

Ilene raises her hand weakly and touches his cheeks. "Look at you...you are a fine Prince..."

"Thank you, your highness." He says as he lets Alice stand besides him. "This is Alice, she will be the Princess and the future wife of mine."

Alice bows to her in a princessly matter, Ilene smiles and says, "I hope...you can have a good future..." Then she starts to close her eyes.

As the white light glows around her, everyone kneels in honor to the queen. It is a sad moment. Everyone in the kingdom are mourning Ilene's death.

Verity asks, "Mom, what will happen to Aunt Ilene?"

"As the queen of Rota, her life force will become a part of the tree after death." Cynthia says.

As Delia returns to be the queen, the people are welcoming her back. Delia holds her heart as Ash asks, "Mom?"

"As Arceus, we are immortals. Some may say it is a blessing...but some may say it is a curse. A curse...because we will lose our loved ones."

Ash hears the words and then Delia says, "Ash, I want you to talk to Alice about her cornation day, it is time to set a date."

Ash nods and says, "As you wish, mother." Then he walks away.

* * *

Alice, who is in the garden, she watches the flowers as she is thinking about her love with Ash.

"_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on."_

Zigzagoons, Oddish ans Patrats all come out and gathers around Alice as she continues to sing.

"_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on."_

Alice stands up and starts walking. "_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on."_

Ash arrives at the garden, he sees how the Pokemon are gathering around the female trainer. Alice says, "Love...I am in love with Ash...Ash is my prince...he chooses me as a princess."

Then she sees Ash in the distance, she gasps and then starts walks towards him, and Ash does the same. All the Pokemon step aside to create a road until the two hug each other.

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart and_  
_My heart will go on and on."_

Ash says, "The song from the Titanic...what makes you singing this song at this occasion?"

Alice blushes and says, "I thpught you were sad at your aunt's death. So I sing a song that is not a happy one, but it can also confess my love to you."

Ash says, "This is nice of you." Then they share a kiss with a lot of Pokemon watching.

* * *

**Here is another chapter. Making Ash two princes is kinda inspired by PAL the Dark Chronicles. But I made my own version of it. And the song of this chapter is the famous song sung by Celine Dion. I hope you enjoy it.**


	13. Memory Chapter 1

Memory Chapter 1

After Delia crowned the Queen of Rota once more, Ash is now sitting on his bed inside the room with Alice and the others are chatting downstairs.

Ash looks at his gem stone and says, "A year...I become a Champion of Kanto...but then I was framed for attacking Professor Oak...and I become a prince. How ironic is that?" He laughs as tears is forming again.

"Why am I crying? I should be happy. I am a Prince, I have a company and the Princess I want, but why..." Ash says as he covers his face with his hands.

At the same time, Alice and Serena are talking to each other when they are going to find Ash, but they see Ash is crying at the side of the bed.

Alice frowns and goes to Ash, giving him a hug, "It is in the past, Ash. Please don't cry..."

"I...can't help it..." Ash says as he wipes his tears. "Those memories, it keeps haunting in my mind..."

Serena sees Ash's crying, she feels bad and decides to leave them alone.

Alice says, "Ash, are you better now?"

"I am fine..." Ash looks at his beauty as he starts to recall how he meets her.

* * *

(Flashback)

In Kalos Region, Ash reunites with Greninja and Squishy. The two of them recognize Ash as Arceus and they learn about Ash being framed, they are mad at the three companions and decide to stay with him.

Ash is now sitting on a log with Pikachu and Greninja out. He sighs and looks up, the snow is falling from the sky. Ash says, "At least there won't be a blizzard coming..."

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen"_

"Did you hear that? Pikachu? Greninja?" Ash asks as they nod, so they decide to follow the music.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_

Ash and his Pokemon find the source of the voice, they see a white haired girl sitting on the snow singing.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know"_

She stands up and moves her arms. "_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

She starts dancing and jumping around the forest. "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand and here I stay_  
_Let the storm rage on."_

"Wow...her voice is beautiful, right? Ash?" Greninja asks, only to see him looking at her without replying him.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bother me anyway."_

As the girl finishes dancing, Ash can't help but clap in front of her. Much to her surprise.

"What...how long have you been here?" The girl panicks.

"I am sorry miss, I was attracted to your voice. They are beautiful." Ash quickly replies.

The girl gasps and says, "No one has said my voice is beautiful...besides my family...thank you so much..."

Ash is surprised at her low spirit, he says, "I guess those words really mean that much to you. But whoever says that you have a bad voice is wrong."

The girl nods and says, "By the way, who are you? Why are you hiding your face?"

"Well...I..." Ash is afraid that if she knows the truth, she will turn him in the police. But then she notices a Pikachu and a Greninja behind him.

"A Pikachu and a Greninja...I know a famous person who has those two Pokemon..."

Ash says, "Pikachu, Greninja, we have to run."

The two Pokemon nod as they try to, but the girl yells, "Wait! Please don't go! I know you are innocent!"

This causes them to stop their feet. The girl says, "You are Ash Ketchum, right? The Champion who is said to attacked Professor Oak."

Ash takes off his mask, showing his face to her. "I am sorry. Ms..."

"My name is Alice." Alice says. "I am your biggest fan. I watched all your battles and your achievements."

Ash says, "Alice, right? I want to know, do you really mean that I am innocent?"

Alice says, "Of course. My family and I know that you are innocent. Professor Oak is a grandfather figure like you, there is no way that a nice person like you will do this."

Ash suddenly bursts out in tears, much to Alice's surprise. Pikachu and Greninja notices it and then brings her to the cavern so they can talk.

Alice hugs him without her knowledge as he cries on his shoulder. He says, "I am sorry...I was just...I finally found someone who stands by me."

"What? You mean all your friends believe in the news?" Alice asks in confusion.

"Actually...they are the ones who framed me...including the two girls I loved...they broke my heart and the pain...it hurts..."

Alice frowns and says, "How dare they do that to you...after all you have done to them..."

After calming Ash down, Ash asks, "Why...why are you treating me as your idol but not a criminal?"

Alice says, "Simple, because we know you are not a criminal. You are the best person in the world that is hard to find."

Ash is surprised, he then smiles a little and says, "Thank you, Alice."

"No problem. By the way, do you want to come to my house?" Alice asks. "We live in Snowbelle City."

"Are you sure that your parents will believe that I am innocent?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Alice says as shs grabs him.

* * *

As Ash arrives at the house, Alice opens the door and says, "Dad? Are you there? I am home."

Then a man walk towards them, and Ash recognizes him as the gym leader Wulfric.

"Welcome back, Alice. Who is this young man?"

"Dad...Do you remember Ash Ketchum?" Alice asks.

"Of course I know. His Greninja is one of a kind and he helps stopping Team Flare. It is a shame that the world tries to mark him a criminal after all he did to them."

"Dad, he is Ash." Alice says excitedly.

"Ash? Is that you?" Wulfric asks in surprise as Ash shows himself to him.

"Mr. Wulfric, it is nice to meet you again." Ash says with a frown.

After telling the gym leader about his misery, he says, "I can't believe they would do this to you...I am sorry that you have to go through that."

"It is fine...hearing a Gym Leader who believes in me is the best news I can get." Ash says.

"So is Mom still at Lavarre City?" Alice asks.

"Yes." Wulfric says. "But she will be back before dinner. Ash, why don't you stay here for a while? And don't worry about my wife and the other 2 children. They believe you are innocent as well."

Ash nods as Alice brings him to her room. They are having a talk about their Pokemon.

A few hours later, Alice's mother comes back with two children. Wulfric gives the lady a hug, then he says, "Valerie. We have a guest in our home today."

"A guest?" Valerie is confused. "Who?"

Wulfric says, "Alice found Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon Village with Pikachu and Greninja by his side."

A girl says, "Ash Ketchum is in our house?"

The second one says, "No way! I want to meet him!"

Wulfric says, "Eve, Flora. Ash is with Alice. They are in her room." Then the two girks rush off.

Valerie asks, "How is he? Is he in pain because of the fake news?"

Wulfric nods and says, "I just hope that we can help him as much as we can. Since this is a serious problem."

* * *

In Alice's room, Eve and Flora rush inside the room, much to the two's surprise.

"Sister Eve? Sister Flora?" Alice is surprised.

"No way! Alice, is he really Ash Ketchum?" Eve says.

Alice smiles and says, "Ash, these are my older sisters, Eve and Flora."

"It is nice to meet you." Ash says as he bows in front of them.

"Wow, he is so handsome like we saw in the videos." Eve says.

"Um...thanks..." Ash is sweat dropping.

After telling the girls about his experience and the betrayal, they are really mad and pity towards Ash.

"We are always by your side, so you don't need to worry." Eve says assuringly.

"Thank you." Ash says. Alice asks, "So Mom is downstairs?"

"Yep, Ash, why don't you have dinner with us?" Flora asks.

"Sure." Ash says with a weak smile. As they go to the dining room, Ash is shocked to see Valerie and she is Alice's mother. Valerie also tells Ash that she believes that he is innocent.

* * *

And when they are having dinner, the family is surprised that Ash is eating slowly and politely. But then Valerie asks, "So Ash, I want to know, where did you stay after the fake news happen?"

Ash says, "Well...it is kinda complicated. But because I am a kind of Legendary Magnet. So I met a lot of Legendaries. One of them is Arceus, the god of all Pokemon."

"You met Arceus once? That is so cool." Eve says.

"He sees the events and decide to give me and my mom an island for a new home. It has a several cities and towns, Pokemon are also roaming everywhere, but the only problem is that there are no humans." Ash says.

"Well, we do know that you have met Zygarde before." Valerie says. "But it is kinda hard to believe about Arceus."

Ash says, "Well, does anyone of you have a Pokedex?"

Eve says, "I just have a Professor's license a week ago. So I have a National Pokedex. Why?"

Ash says, "My Pokedex is no use after I am framed. So I need it."

As Eve lends him the Pokedex, he uses it on himself. And much to their surprise, an Arceus appears on the screen.

"So does that mean you are Arceus?" Alice asks in surprise.

"And the Arceus that I told in my story is my mom." Ash replies.

Wulfric says, "No wonder...you have a Special Greninja that no one has ever seen before. And a Lycanroc as well. That explains the reason why you have them."

Ash says, "I guess so."

Alice says, "So what happened after you get the island?"

Ash says, "My mom decides to train me everything, he wants me to become a prince."

"A Prince? Like in a fairy tale?" Flora asks. "That is so awesome."

"Can we go there?" Alice asks.

"Well, if your parents agree so..." Ash says.

"Ash, I trust you to let them go with you. So don't worry." Wulfric says as Ash nods.

"Good, then we will leave tomorrow." Ash says.

At night, Ash decides to put his sleeping bag on the floor, Alice feels bad and decides to ask, "Ash, can you sleep with me on the bed?"

Ash is surprised. "But...are you sure?"

Alice says, "I feel bad for letting you sleep on the floor."

Ash sighs and then goes to the bed, then without his knowledge, he wraps around Alice as he falls asleep. Alice is blushing as how Ash does it to her like a couple would do, but she is happy as she also falls sleep.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of the memories. I don't know how long it will be, but I will try to tell the details of the year when Ash is framed.**


	14. Memory Chapter 2

Memory Chapter 2

"Flora, wake up, you have to see this." Eve says as she grabs the sleepy Flora to Alice's room.

"Why are we here in Alice's room?" Flora says with a sleepy voice, but then widen her eyes as she sees Ash and Alice hugging in their sleep. They are relieved that they have their clothes on or else it will be a disaster.

"No fair...Alice gets Ash as her teddy bear." Flora says with a laugh.

"Seriously, we should try to hook the two up together." Eve says.

Then they see Ash and Alice waking up and see the two girls. Alice and Ash's face are now red as they slutter, "Good...morning..."

"Oh, don't worry." Eve says. "We aren't jealous and you two are cute together."

As Ash hears it, he frowns again. Alice notices it and says, "Eve, can you please drop the target? Ash's love is still broken."

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry..." Eve gasps.

"No, it is fine." Ash says. "Besides, I promise to bring you to the Island me and my mother are living in."

The three girls nod as Eve and Flora go to dress up. Alice says to Ash, "You told me that your heart is broken because of the two girls." She holds his hand and says, "Then I will try to fix it."

Ash looks at her in surprise and asks, "But why? Why do you want to fix my heart?"

Alice says, "You are an amazing person. Everyone will like to be with you if you are not framed. But whether you are framed or not. I am always your friend. A friend that never betrays a trust..." She hesitates and says, "And a friend that falls in love with you."

Ash stares at her, he doesn't know why, his heart is pounding. After a night of talking, he knows that she is beautiful than Serena, and she is bolder than Lillie. In fact, she is the perfect person, not the two.

"Alice...I..." Ash says.

"Don't worry. I know you are still recovering. But I will help you, I'll bring the old Ash back." Alice says.

Ash feels his heart starts to warm and the tears are going to form, Alice says, "Just please...give me a chance..."

Ash stands up from the bed and looks at the window, he sings, "_When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary_  
_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be."_

Ash turns around and faces Alice, "_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_  
_Until you come and sit awhile with me"_

He smiles and sings, "_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be"_

Ash says, "Alice. I appreciate what you did to me. My friends, they abandoned me when I needed them the most. But for you, you and your family are with me. I am touched."

"Ash..." Alice says as Pikachu jumps onto her shoulder and nuzzles her, causing her to laugh. "And Pikachu agrees as well."

"Thank you, Pikachu." Alice says.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be_"

Ash asks, "Let's sing it together, shall we?"

Alice smiles, "Sure."

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be"_

Alice looks at the time and says, "Well, we have better have breakfast now. Let's go."

Ash nods and then sings, "_You raise me up to more than I can be_"

Back downstairs, Ash and the family had breakfast and then the children bid farewell to the adults.

"So how are we going to get there?" Alice asks.

"That is an easy question." Ash replies as a Pokemon appears.

"Woah, what is that Pokemon?" Flora asks as she has never seen a Pokemon like this before.

"Hoopa's name is Hoopa. Hoopa is Ashkan's friend." Hoopa says with a laugh.

"First, you said your name twice again, and second, my name is Ash." Ash sighs. "But please, open the Hoopa Ring so we can go back my house."

"Open Hoopa Ring!" As the ring appears, the three sisters are surprised.

"Are you surprised?" Hoopa asks Eve. "Totally." Eve replies.

Once they arrive in front of the castle, they are amazed to see how big it looks.

"Wow...it looks like we are inside of a fairy tale..." Flora says.

"Except it is real." Ash says as he takes out th gem stone.

"Identity confirmed. Primce Ash, welcome back."

As the gate opens, the four of them enter the castle.

Delia comes and gives Ash a hug, then she sees the three girls and says, "Oh my, Ash. Who are these good-looking ladies?"

Ash says, "This is Flora, Eve and Alice. They are siblings and they believe that I am innocent. So I bring them here."

"Oh my. That is a nice thing to hear." Delia says. "I am glad that there are still people who believes Ash is innocent."

"It is no big deal." Alice says with a bow.

"Besides, our youngest sister Alice has captured Ash's heart." Eve says with a smirk.

"Eve!" Alice yells as Delia says, "Oh my...so Ash, does that mean you are going to feel love again?"

Ash says, "Of course. Mom. I learn that Alice is my true love and she is a perfect replacement for the others."

Delia smiles and gives them a hug, much to their surprise.

"Ms. Ketchum?" Flora asks.

"Please call me Delia. And I really appreciate you guys. Ash will be really happy to have you guys as his friends."

Alice says, "In fact, it is we that are happy to have the greatest prince, Ash, to be our friends."

"You are too flattering." Delia says. "Ash, why don't you go give them a castle tour?"

"Sure." Ash says as the three girls follow him.

* * *

**The second memory is here. And it is about Alice and Ash's love. Ash is rejected by Serena and Lillie, so Alice wants to give a shot to repair Ash's broken heart.**


	15. Memory Chapter 3

Memory Chapter 3

After Ash shows Alice, Eve and Flora around the region, they are amazed at how big it is. But the only problem is that there are not many people.

"Maybe there are also people who believes in you, how about we go and find them?" Alice asks Ash.

"But I am treated as a criminal, and how am I going to show the people?" Ash ask in confusion.

Eve says, "Well, we have seen your company, RPA. Why don't we have one in each region?"

Ash says, "And where do we have enough money to do so? Oh wait. I am Arceus, I can do this without money. But there is also worker problems..."

Flora says, "Don't worry about that, you can interview people and using robots as replacement until the workers are enough."

Ash thinks and then says, "That should be done."

Then in the seven regions, they choose 7 specific spots in the region as the base. The crowd are in shock that seven mysterious department stores appear out of nowhere and they decide to check it out. But with the high quality items, the name RPA has been spreading throughout the region.

* * *

After two weeks, Ash has been busy interviewing people using robots with his voice and eventually the people are enough for the company. Alice and her siblings would also help out and Ash invites Valerie to have her shop inside the department stores as thanks.

Since the thee sisters arrive at the Sevestar Region, Eve decides to be the Professor since she has a license and she is still a free Professor. As she checks into the RPA income, she says, "Ash, there are a lot of money. You have become a millionaire with this business."

Ash nods and then frowns, "Even though I am now rich, I was still labeled as a criminal. But now I don't care anymore, since I have you guys."

As Ash and Alice return to Kalos Region, they decide to go to the Lavarre City Gym to find Valerie. Ash then tells her that he and her daughter Alice are dating and they get her blessing.

* * *

The happy time is over since the Kalos Champion Dinatha comes into the store, Valerie lets Ash change herself as a girl and the two of them go to the clothes section to look at clothes.

Valerie asks, "Champion Diantha, what pleasure do I owe you here?"

Dinatha says, "Valerie, good to see you again, I want to ask something. Is it true that you have a store in the RPA building?"

Valerie says, "If you are worried that someone tries to impose me and open a shop inside, don't worry, I permit the store inside the building."

Dinatha nods and asks, "But there is something fishy about this. This building mysterious appear 14 days ago, since you have set the store inside it, does that mean you have met the President?"

Valerie gives an eye contact to Ash, he nods back and she says, "I do. But I rather not telling his name since I promised to keep a secret."

Dinatha is now curious, she asks, "Why would he want to remain secret? He should be happy that he opens a hospitable department store."

Valerie says, "Before I answer that, I want to ask you, what do you think of Ash Ketchum?"

Diantha says, "At first I see the news, I am surprised since Ash isn't a kind of person who will attack a famous Professor. And you know I am an actress, so I can tell if people are lying or not. And I can see those witness who said that Ash's attack are lying. But if only we know where he is and learn the truth..."

Valerie nods and says, "In fact, I know where he is."

"What?" Diantha exclaims in shock. "You know?"

"My youngest daughter found him crying in the Pokemon Village. So she brings him back to our house and we learn the truth. But he is not the Ash we used to know." Valerie says in sadness.

"How come?" Diantha asks.

"He is now very emotional, he sometimes can't help but crying because of his so called friends. I guess the news really send him to hell..." Valerie says.

Diantha wants to see if Valerie is lying, but she can't find it. She says, "So do you know where did he live?"

"He has a castle in a region far from the seven regions." Valerie says. "But right now he is here in the gym with my daughter."

Ash and Alice decide to come out in the being as Diantha notices him, but since there are other costumers here, so Ash decides to stop the time.

"What..." Diantha asks, "Valerie, what happened?"

Ash comes to her and says, "It has been a while, Diantha."

Diantha sees Ash is surprised. Before Diantha can ask a question, Ash says, "I stop the time using the move Roar of Time."

Diantha asks, "Ash, what really happened to you back then? Your friends suddenly lied to the world that you are a criminal?"

Ash sighs and says, "Team Rocket, the Kanto version of Team Flare, want to get rid of me, they attack the lab, Professor Oak and I defend them off, but Professor Oak is attacked by the boss himself, I was so angry that I couldn't control my powers and it accidentally killed the boss. But at the same time, my friends arrive, they only saw me and the unconscious Professor Oak, so they try to frame me because of jealousy."

Diantha frowns and says, "I am really sorry to hear that..."

Ash says, "It is fine. But please keep it a secret to others, since I can only wait until Professor Oak to wake up..."

"I will, by the way, do you want to come to my house? Since my two children want to see you."

"Sure." Ash says as then both he and Alice go to her house. And thanka for Diantha's knowledge of disguising, Ash is not recognized by the crowd.

There, they meet the siblings named David and Elline. David is an inventor while Elline is an actress like her mother. Both of them are excited to see Ash in person since they hear so much of him back before. Then Ash explains to them about the truth of RPA. They are shocked to know that Ash is the president and he has the ability to do so.

After talking a lot, David and Elline decide to go to the Sevestar Region with Diantha's permission. Then Ash is also willing to bring them there.

* * *

**Well, no song for this chapter. But now you know how Ash meet Daintha's children. The next will be Wallace's turn.**


	16. Memory Chapter 4

Memory Chapter 4

In the woods near the Anistar City, Ash and Alice have sent out a Milotic and a Cryogonal respectively.

Alice says, "So Ash, I assume that you know about the contests?"

Ash says, "Well, I had managed to partake some. And I have been training the performances when I was in Kalos and Alola."

Alice asks, "Can you show me a few tricks?"

"I can show you as many as you want. Milotic, let's do our special routine."

Milotic nods as Ash says, "Let's try this. Water Pulse and Disarming Voice!"

As the Milotic roars, and then a big water ball appears, and with the sound waves go though the ball, it creates pink fireworks.

The sound of the attack has echoed to a father and a daughter who are preparing for the Wallace Cup.

"I remember that it was a voice of Milotic..." Wallace says as he decides to find the Pokemon along with his daughter Reisa.

Ash says, "Now, Milotic, let's dance with the Aqua and Dragon Tail!"

Milotic nods as the tail of it becomes blue and purple. The two colors are shining brightly as it is like flashing colors.

Wallace and Reisa have arrived to see the scene, only to see a girl and a boy who has covered himself watching Milotic's Blue and Purple flashing tail.

"That move...I have never seen it before..." Reisa says amazed.

"I had...it was a move only Delia could use..." Wallace says.

"Now time to finish the game." Ash says, "Blizzard with the move Round!"

Milotic spits out some notes and it is covered in Ice. They are spinning around before it breaks.

Alice claps and says, "That is amazing..."

"Thanks. After all, my mom was a Top Coordinator." Ash says.

"Is your mother Delia?" The two flinch as they don't know there are people watching. And as Ash turns around, he is surprised to see the Hoenn Champion Wallace in front of them.

"You are...the Hoenn Champion Wallace..." Alice says in shock.

"That glowing tail move, the only one I have seen is made from Delia. Are you related to her?"

Ash frowns and says, "Yes. She is my mom..."

Wallace asks, "Where is she? It has been a long time since I met her."

Alice says, "Um...Mr. Wallace...I am sorry that she is not here..."

Wallace frowns and says, "I see...but do you know where she had gone?"

Ash says, "Before I answer that, how long had you met my mother?"

Wallace says, "Delia and I go way back. We were rivals, and my first loss from a Grand Festival is from her. But I haven't contact her for 20 years..."

"I see..." Alice says. "Then another question. Do you read the news about Ash attacking Professor Oak?"

Reisa says, "You mean that nonsense news that is kinda bullcrap? We don't believe anything about it."

"Language, Reisa." Wallace scolds her. "I had met Ash once, and from what I know he is not that kind of person that will attack someone as close as Professor Oak. There must be a misunderstanding."

Ash sees his heart and he is telling the truth, he says, "My Mom's full name is Delia Ketchum. And Ash is her son. Which means..."

Wallace widens his eyes and he says, "You are Ash? No way."

Ash takes off his mask and Wallace asks, "Ash, what happened to you? Why did those news reporter lie the whole world about you?"

Ash frowns and says, "My so called friends...deep down they are jealous of me and they want to get rid of me. When Team Rocket attacked Professor Oak's Lab, they hurt Professor Oak. After getting rid of them, the traitors decide to frame me."

Wallace and Reisa frown as Reisa asks, "Did anyone else know?"

Alice says, "My mom Valerie and dad Wulfric, and then Champion Diantha and her family."

"I see..." Wallace says. "So even Diantha knows the truth. Ash, I want to say sorry since only me is not enough to make the people in Hoenn believe your innocence."

"It s fine." Ash says with a frown. "But I could take you to meet my mom after the Wallace Cup, how is it sound?"

"Sure." Wallace says. "But I am really sorry that you couldn't attend the cup since you might get busted."

"It is fine..." Ash says.

After the cup is over, Ash and Alice take Wallace and Reisa to the new region. And Reisa gets along with David, Elline, Flora and Eve as well.

* * *

After having fun with the group, Ash also finds an aspiring doctor named Tox, who believes that Ash is innocent and even helps him treating his wound. Then Drandon, he is from the Unova Dragon Village and he was banished due to Iris' accusations. Feeling pity for the boy, Ash also takes him to the region and even offers a house.

Nate was from Asperia City, and he has been trying to find the proof of Ash's innocence, but he can find none, much to his dismay. But Ash thanks him for help and lets him come to the house. Luke is from Mt. Silver, being an orphan due to the mountain rage, he lives alone and not knowing the news about Ash. So when he tells him about it, he is mad and eventually join him.

Reisa has a friend named Helen. One time when they are talking to each other, Reisa accidentally spits out Ash. But luckily that Helen joins Ash's side and even helps him. Daniel is Olympia's son. Even though Olympia stays neutral about the news of Ash, but he tells him to go with Ash and he agrees. East was a golfer living in Alola, and after Ash challenges him with the golf for the deal of revealing his mask. Ash wins and instead of hating the boy, he offers the boy to come to the new region.

The last ones are the siblings. Delia and Ash travel throughout the regions and find 5 people. The first one is Mark, he lives in Deford alone since he doesn't remember anything and the only thing he knows is that he was trapped in a coffin and someone or some Pokemon freed him.

The second one is Minami. By going into the remains of the Team Rocket Base, they find her going to be raped by the remaining grunts. After saving her, they realized that she is Giovanni's daughter and pities her from the domestic abuse.

The third one is Golly, she was dead and her spirit haunts the Pokemon Tower in Lavander Town. Ash revives her along with Delia in the end for ending her miery.

The fourth one is Trenor, his family died in an earthquake, so Delia adopted him. And finally Insey, her parents are Pokemon Hunters and they influenced the whole Pallet Town into banishing her to enter.

Thanks to these people, the RPA company is now florishing and also rising. Ash doesn't feel lonely since he has new friends, but still, the past might keep hauntin him.

(Flashback end)

* * *

After hearing the story from Alice about how Ash and the others meet. Dawn says, "No way...I can't believe that some of you suffered that..."

"It is in the past." Minami sighs. "But we have a new life thanks to Ash."

Tox says, "To be honest, Ash is really a good leader of our group. But the only problem is that he is very emotional..."

"And it was your fault." Nate says cooly while the 4 people are feeling guilty.

"Calm down everyone." Ash says as he tries to stop the gap forming. "It is in the past now..."

After the tension is gone, Ash says, "But still, like Tox said, the nightmares won't go away easily...I feel like I am not myself after that incident."

Serena says, "Then we will bring the real you back no matter what."

Alice says, "It is no use." This causes frown to the 4 people. "What we can do is to live with this fact."

"I see..." Lillie frowns.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And this wraps up the memories of Ash and how he meets his friends.**


	17. Bonnie's Interrogation

Bonnie's interrogation

Inside the castle of Rota, Alice is running around the castle. Alice asks the main butler Paris. "Paris, where is Ash?"

"Huh? I saw him heading outside not long ago." Paris replies. Alice nods as she heads outside, but she only sees Pikachu sleeping on the grass.

"Pikachu, where is Ash?" Alice asks. Pikachu yawns and then shrugs, causin Alice to frown.

"Where did he go..." Alice decides to get the others for help.

Ash is inside the Hall of Origin. In front of him are 18 different weapons and 18 different plates.

"Now for the final task..." Ash grabs an arrow and a bow, then he shoots at the flying stone. Then the stone freezes in ice and falls down to the ground.

Ash sighs as he puts the weapons away. Then he gets back to the Rota, only to see Alice, Golly and Mark contronting the traitors.

"And why do you think Ash will want to be with you?" Alice says. "You did nothing but breaking his heart and framing him."

"Oh please. He won't reject us if we ask him so, now tell him where he is." Misty says as the traitors take out their weapons.

Ash sees it and he is fuming in anger. Before they can charge, a gun shot is heart and it hurts Misty's arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"Leave them alone." Ash stands in front of the group as the three are delighted.

"Well if it isn't the prince himself." Max says.

"And you will never take anything away from me if I say so. I'll say it again, leave and don't you ever come back."

Iris says, "Please, Ash. You don't really mean that, right? Deep down you want to be friends with us again."

Ash scoffs and takes out the Dragon Claw, slashing at Iris to make her fall back. "Don't you try sweet talking to me. I can tell you are lying."

"Grr..." Iris is angry as the traitors try to attack him. But Ash takes out the Shield and crashes it on the floor. Causing the Stone Edge to appear and block them.

"Where did the Stone Edge come from?" Clemont is surprised.

"You won't want to know." Ash says as he takes out the rope, it creates an Earthquake to make them fall, and Ash uses it to tie Bonnie.

"Why are you doing to my sister?" Clemont demands.

"Why should I tell you?" Ash says and he takes out a giant ring, it then teleports the traitors away.

Mark says, "What are those weapons?"

Ash says, "I will tell you later, but first..." He turns to Bonnie, who is covering in fear. "We have to interrogate her."

As Bonnie is sitting on the chair in the room, Bonnie asks, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I won't be doing anything." Ash says. "But he will." Then she gasps as she sees Squishy in his 50% form in front of her.

"Squishy..." If Bonnie is not in a tight situation, she would have go and hug the Pokemon.

"I see you remember me." Squishy says. "Consider that you have raised me for a short amount of time and even saved me from Team Flare's control. But that is in the past."

Squishy walks closer to her and says, "What makes you change?"

"What?" Bonnie is confused.

"Ash has been a big brother to you when you are traveling. Without him, you won't meet me or your Dedenne. But yet, you decide to give into your greed and betray Ash."

"I didn't do this becuse of greed..." Bonnie whimpers. "I was scared...because of Brother and that Max..."

"And what did they do to you to make you agree with their plans?" Squishy asks.

"I..." Bonnie is about to cry and Squishy is preparing Thousand Arrows.

"Tell me or you'll suffer." Squishy says.

"They...they threatened me...Clemont says that Ash has been nothing but trouble...he says that it is better that Ash disappears from our life...and he even gets Max to use the knife to threaten me.."

"Do you think Ash wants the trouble to come with him? Do you think that Ash really creates the Team Flare or Team Rocket in order to drag you into the trouble?"

Bonnie grieves and says, "No...but I didn't have my Pokemon license...how were I suppose to fight back..."

Squishy sighs and Bonnie says, "Please...Squishy, tell Ash that I am really sorry. I don't think I can get forgiveness just like Serena...but I am really sorry..."

"I have heard everything." Ash walks into the room as Squishy bows to him.

"Ash..." Bonnie says with tears.

"You are not the Bonnie I used to know. The Bonnie I knew was a happy girl who loves Pokemon and travel. But now what I see is a girl who has been surrounded by a black cloud called Fear."

Bonnie stays silent and he continues, "You fear of betraying your brother leading to consequences. You fear of betraying me to make me hate you. The fear is now eroding your mind. You want it to stop, right?"

Bonnie nods eagerly and Ash says, "The medicine is simple. I forgive you. These words might help you."

Bonnie is surprised that Ash will forgive her easily. But she hugs him and thanks him.

"Now Bonnie, for your fear of your brother. I suggest you to talk with your father and then hang out with us. We will provide your safety."

Bonnie nods and Ash asks Jane to take her to the phone room. Squishy asks Ash, "Father. Are you sure you are going to forgive her?"

"I am sure. Though I still have doubts of trusting her. As well as Dawn, Serena, Lillie and Gladion. You can't change the past. But you can change the future now. So I will observe them and see what will happen."

"I guess that makes sense." Squishy changes back to 10% and rushes out of the room. Ash just sighs and says, "Clemont, you will pay for the sins you give your sister..."

* * *

**Since someone asks me to make Bonnie leave the traitors, so I decide to write this chapter. I hope you like it.**


	18. The Second Round

The Second Round

After Bonnie is forgiven, Ash decides to take her into the group. The group know how much Bonnie has suffered and decide to be friends with her. Bonnie is touched, she goes along well with the other people.

"So I heard that the second round is here, who are you battling?" Ash asks the group.

"It seems like I am paired with the annoying connoisseur and the so called Dragon Master." Flora says, "What do you say, Drandon? Should we kick their ass?"

"Of course. What about you, Ash?" Drandon asks.

"Well, it seems like I am fighting Tobias and Cynthia together." Ash says as Alice smiles, "We can defeat them, right?"

"Of course, love." Ash says.

Then as Ash, Alice, Bonnie and Serena are walking together in the hallway, they see the traitors blocking their path once again.

"You again? What do you want?" Ash rolls his eyes.

"We are here to take Bonnie back." Clemont says.

"I won't go back to you!" Bonnie says, much to the traitors shock. "I have enough of you guys all this time."

"What did you do to her?" Mallow asks, "Did you brainwash her?"

"We don't need to." Alice says, "Since someone is quite addicted to using knives all the time and it causes Bonnie to fear all of you, therefore we offers protection and she agrees to come with us."

"You..." Max says in anger.

"Oh well, we have no time for you guys." Ash says, "We have a Tobias and my aunt to beat. See you." Ash then uses Teleport to take them to the back of the the group and then leaves.

"Damn it...why do we have to lose to them..." Misty yells in anger.

"But they are facing Tobias and Cynthia, they won't be able to defeat them with this far." Brock says.

"Yeah, so we need to worry about that Flora and Drandon." Iris says.

* * *

In the battlefield, Tobias and Cynthia are facing them. As Tobias says, "Ash, it has been a while since I see you."

"Yeah." Ash says, "I did remember that you defeat me using two Legendary Pokemon, but this time I also have some as well."

Cynthia says, "Then the match won't be bad I suppose. But you do remember that Tobias is my husband, right?"

This causes them to get surprised and Ash says, "Wait...then you are Alain's father? I can't believe that two of the leagues I lost to the same family."

Alice says, "Then it makes the match more interesting." Then they send out their Pokemon.

Cynthia sends out Spiritomb and Tobias sends out Darkrai. Ash sends out Sceptile while Alice sends out Ninetales. Ninetales starts off with a Dazzling Gleam, but Darkrai uses Phantom Force to dodge it. Then Darkrai uses Dark Void, trying to make Ninetales fall asleep.

"Use Ice Beam to make a shield!" Alice yells as the Pokemon creates a barrier that prevents the Dark Void to contact the Pokemon.

"No way..." Tobias is surprised.

"Well, we have a sister who is like me, an Elite 4 member, but she is also the Professor and she has been researching in Legendary Pokemon. So she told us how the Dark Void works and how to avoid it."

Eve, who is watching at the VIP room, smiles and says, "I was afraid that she will forget everything I say."

Professor Oak says, "I remember that you have showed me the stuff in your papers, quite astounding."

As for Ash, his Sceptile uses Leaf Blade on Spiritomb, but Spiritomb uses Night Shade to give Sceptile much damage. Sceptile decides to assist Ninetales as he eventually defeats Darkrai with the X Scissor.

"Nice job, Ash. Here is the next Pokemon." Then he sends out the Latios, but much to their surprise is that Latios mega evolved. Ninetales also defeat Spiritomb with the Blizzard, which also hurts Latios but not much. So Cynthia sends out Garchomp.

"Oh boy, this is really bad..." Ash takes a deep breath as Cynthia also mega evolves. Tobias nods to Cynthia as Cynthia tells Garchomp to use Dig, then much to their surprise is that Latios uses Draco Meteor to defeat Sceptile and the Dig hits Ninetales, so both Pokemon are fainted.

"To let Garchomp use Dig is a smart move. Not only it can hurt the opponent and it can also dodge the Draco Meteor which is super effective." Trenor says.

"Uncle and Aunt are really doing good." Golly says.

Ash then sends out Latias while Alice sends out Articuno. Much to the crowd's shock and cheers.

"Hey Latias, can you help me?" Then the Dragon nuzzles him before going into her mega evolution.

Latios and Latias are having a air fight with both dragon using Psychic and Dragon Claw, then Mist Ball and Luster Purge. As for Articuno, it is fighting Garchomp very well, but it defeats Garchomp with a Aurora Beam.

"Time to end this up, Latias. Luster Purge." This causes surprise to Tobias as the attack hits Latios, causing him to faint.

"Latios and Garchomp is unable to battle, which means Ash and Alice are the winners."

After thanking their Pokemon, Tobias says, "Ash, I don't know that your Latias is capable of using Luster Purge."

"Well, she did witness her brother's death, so she wants to be stronger so that the same thing won't happen again." Ash says.

"I see. You did win greatly." Cynthia says as they shake hands before leaving the area to meet the others in the VIP.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter of the normal version of Sevestar Prince, and there is a darker version which I am also writing. The difference is that in this story, Ash though being emotional, he is sometimes still happy and wanting to forgive anyone. But in the darker version, he has a lot of hatred towards everyone except his loved ones.**


	19. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Total Eclipse of the Heart

After the first day of the second round is done, the people are leaving the stadium, then some news about the ball of Ash's crowned princess of Rota is around the corner, the girls are drooling that they will be Ash's new crowned princess, but the others are curious with who Ash will pick.

The traitors are also having this news, Max says, "He is just a sore loser, how dare he spread the news about the ball like he is so all mighty."

"But it is saying that Ash will pick a Crowned Princess in the ball. So we still have a chance." May says with greed.

"Yeah, and if we become the crowned Princess, we will have all kinds of money and stuff we can have." Mallow says as they are all excited.

"But what if Ash doesn't want to choose you? Do you have another plan?" Clemont asks.

"Oh we have." Misty says evilly as the others listen to her plan.

* * *

In the Rota Castle, Ash says, "Mother, I want to ask, why did you do this?" He slams the paper in front of her.

"It is simple, you are going to choose a crowned princess and even dance with her. I set up the ball so you can dance with your beloved."

Ash says, "But if you do this, then the others will think that I will choose them."

Then he tells her that when they saw the wallpaper on the wall, they were shocked and Alice asked her what was going on, then they also heard from other girls that they dreamed of Ash would choose her.

"Maybe they are right..." Alice says. "You will find a better person than me..." Then she runs off crying, Ash tries to call her, but she ignored him and ran.

Ash says to her mother, "And now Alice thinks that she isn't good for me...I will be better with other people..."

Delia looks at him sternly and says, "Ash, I want to know, have you been thinking of other girls than Alice lately?"

"Of course not, Alice is my angel and no one can replace her." Ash says.

Delia smiles, "Then why are you worried about this? You will choose her no matter what, right? Then tell her honestly about your opinion."

Ash nods and says, "Thanks mom, I will go." Then he leaves the throne room and then he tries to find Alice, but he can't find her in the castle.

Then as Ash is rushing, he bumps into Golly. "Oww...Brother, why are you in a rush?"

"Golly, have you seen where Alice went?" Ash asks.

"Alice? She was in the garden. But she looks sad, what happened?" Golly asks.

"Thanks to the wallpapers that my mom post it and also the talkings of the people in the stadium, Alice thinks that I am not the one for her. I have to repair it or else it is late."

Golly says, "I see. You have better be quick."

* * *

Then Ash rushes outside to the garden, there Alice has her Froslass and Glalie who is watching over her. Ash decides to hide as he sees what she is up to.

Alice says, "Froslass, Glalie. Do you really think that Ash will choose me?" This causes confusion to the two Pokemon. "He said that I am the one he loves, but is it true? Am I good enough to be the Princess everyone dreams to be?"

Ash feels his heart aching as he keeps listening. Alice says, "I love him, but I am afraid that the words are fake. I need him, but I am afraid that he will throw me away..."

Then the music starts as Alice and Ash starts to sing. Ash sings, "_Turn Around..._"

Alice sings, "_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round..."_

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears..._"

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by..."_

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes..."_

_"Turn Around, bright eyes..." "Every now and then I fall apart..." __"Turn Around, bright eyes..." "Every now and then I fall apart..."_

_"Turn Around..." "Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild..."_

_"Turn Around..." "Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms..."_

_"Turn Around..." "Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry..."_

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes..."_

_"Turn Around, bright eyes..." "Every now and then I fall apart..." __"Turn Around, bright eyes..." "Every now and then I fall apart..."_

Alice starts to form tears and stands up. "_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on together_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'Cause we'll never be wrong...together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time..." "All the time..."_

_"I don't know what to do, I am always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving out sparks... _

_I really need you tonight..."_

_(Duet) "Forever's gonna start tonight...forever's gonna start tonight~~"(Ash)_

_(Alice) "Once upon a time I was falling in love...but now I'm only falling apart..._

_There is nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart..." _

Alice walks past the bushes where Ash is hiding as she keeps singing. "_Once upon a time there was light in my life...but now there's only love in the dark..._

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart..." _

Then Alice says, "Froslass, please use Snow Warning ability."

Froslass nods as the snow is coming, and Alice starts to dance in the snow. Ash also comes out of his hiding place, but he turns invisible as he wants to see her dance without her knowledge.

Alice spins around and jumps, then she starts to run like she was being chased and then moves right and left like she is finding something. Then Glalie and Froslass use their illusions to make everyone of her friends standing in front of her with their eyes glowing blue.

_"Turn Around, bright eyes..." _Ash sings as he is surprised to see their friends in front of them, and himself also.

_"Turn Around, bright eyes..." _Alice tries to reach the illusion of Ash, but he decomposes into particles.

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be..."_

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am..."_

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I know __there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you..."_

"_Turn Around..._" "_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there is nothing that I just want to do..."_

_"Turn Around, bright eyes..." "Every now and then I fall apart..." __"Turn Around, bright eyes..." "Every now and then I fall apart..."_

The illusions of everyone starts to surround Alice as she sings, "_And I need you now tonight..." (Ash)"And I need you now..."_

_(Duet)"And I need you more than ever..."_

_(Alice) "And if you only hold me tight..." (Ash) "If you only..."_

_(Duet)"We'll be holding on together..."_

Then the illusions start to spin around Alice and she continues to sing, "_And we'll only be making it right..." (Ash) "And we'll never..."_

_'"Cause we'll never be wrong...together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time..." "All the time..."_

_"I don't know what to do, I am always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving out sparks..."_

Then the illusions spread out as Ash's illusion appears in front of Ash.

_"I really need you tonight..." _Alice rushes to him, but he disappears again.

"_"Forever's gonna start tonight...forever's gonna start tonight~~"(Ash)_

Alice trips down into the pile of snow and sings, "_Once upon a time I was falling in love...but now I'm only falling apart..._

_There is nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart..."_

Alice stands up with tears in her eyes and sings, "_Once upon a time there was light in my life...but now there's only love in the dark..._

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart..."_

Then Alice rushes back into the castle crying with Froslass and Glalie following her. Ash also shows himself behind her and sings, _"Turn Around, bright eyes..."_

Ash also cries and kneels down to the ground. _"Turn Around, bright eyes...Turn Around..."_

Ash then wipes his tears off his face and follows Alice into the castle.

* * *

**Here is a musical chapter for you, this time it is Bonnie Taylor's Total Eclipse of the Heart. And it is one of my favorite songs. The reason I choose this song is because when the news of the Crown Princess Ball shows up, Alice have doubts to be Ash's princess. It is normal since sometimes we might think too much about things that will never happen. But what will Ash do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	20. Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Ash tries to run back to chase Alice, but then he gives up on it. Ash says, "Why should I try...she doesn't trust me..."

Ash walks back to the garden, he says, "I really messed it up, right? Pikachu?"

"It is not your fault, Ash." Pikachu says. "You did nothing wrong. It is those people that should take the blame."

"I know...thank you for cheering me up, buddy." Ash says. "But what should I do..."

Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and then rushes inside the castle, much to Ash's confusion, but he didn't say something as he just standing in the open waiting for him.

Inside the room, Alice is crying on the bed, thinking what if Ash doesn't like her afterwards... But then she hears Pikachu's voice as she looks up. Pikachu is jumping up and down.

"Pikachu? What are you doing?" Alice asks. Pikachu points at the box and Alice notices it. "You want that box?"

Pikachu nods as Alice brings the box to him. Then Pikachu rushes off, much to Alice's confusion. "Why does Ash need that box? And what is inside?"

* * *

As Pikachu finds Ash outside, he hands him the box. "The box?" He turns the winder and then some music comes out. Ash says, "Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination and life to everything...With music, I can communicate to others...and I could reach Alice's heart. Good idea, Pikachu."

Then Pikachu starts to spin the winder and then the music comes out. Then the whole Ketchum and Urup hear some strange noise and go to the balcony. Mark asks, "Trenor, do you know what is that sound?"

"Sounds like a winder, but who is using it?" Trenor says.

"And not to mention...there was a tune." Golly says.

Alice just walks to the balcony after hearing the tune, they all see Ash standing in the garden. Pikachu spins the winder again and Ash starts to sing.

"_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace?_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all..."_

Ash strengthens his resolve and sings, "_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I do is watch you leave_

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all..."_

Ash raises his head and looks into the castle balcony, directly towards Alice, "_So take a look at me now_

_Well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Ooh, take a look at me now_

_Well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've got to face..."_

Ash then creates the Stone Edge and then climbs it up to the balcony where Alice is standing, much to everyone's surprise.

"_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all..."_

Ash grabs her arm and then carries her in bridal style. "Hey! Let me down!" Alice says to him, but Ash is already inside of the music and doesn't reply to her call.

"_So take a look at me now_

_Well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Now Take a look at me now_

_'Cause that's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all I can do_

_And that's what I've got to face..."_

Ash doesn't hear her screams as he jumps down from pillar to pillar onto the ground, he sings more. "_Take a good look at me now_

'_Cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've got to take..."_

Alice tries to turn around and not face him, but Ash forcefully turns her around and their eyes meet. "_Take a look at me now_..."

After Pikachu stops turning the music box, Alice rolls her eyes and says, "What are you doing? You do know that it was dangerous."

Ash says, "Dangerous or not. I will always protect you. Let me tell you the truth, I heard your singing a few minutes ago, and I can understand why you are afraid."

Alice blushes and says, "You heard that..."

Ash says, "Yes. You want to reach out to me, but you are afraid I will leave you. But please trust me, I will never leave you, and it is natural to think like this. You are the only Crowned Princess I am going to choose and no one else will be able to replace you."

Ash then leans forward and gives her a kiss, much to everyone's shock. Alice is shocked at first, but she didn't stop. After parting the kiss, Ash says, "Please Alice. If you still have doubts of me, I will make you understand. I am a boat and you are my ocean. My heart sails on you."

Alice looks at him and cries in his arms. "I am sorry...I didn't want to doubt you..."

The others are watching as Lillie asks Eve, "So is Alice also very emotional like Ash?"

Eve says, "Well, she has diagnosed with lower self-esteem because of her past life before meeting Ash. And she will sometimes think of stuff that won't ever happen."

"I am sorry to hear that." Gladion says.

"It is fine." Flora says. "In fact, thanks to the reason, we know that the two are a perfect match."

The others nod as they continue to watch them.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, in this chapter, Ash decides to show his love to Alice using Phil Colins' Against all Odds. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**For the reviews, Bonnie won't have Squishy since it is already Ash's Pokemon. But Ash will have her keep him sometime for protection.**


	21. Facade

Facade

Ash, Reisa, Mark and Alice are now walking on the streets the next day, people are looking at Ash, since he is the crowned prince in Rota, and after the second round, he will choose a princess and dance with the ball.

Mark says, "I really don't like what the looks of everyone."

Reisa says, "Yeah. Ash is a prince, but do they forget that they all betrayed him since they believed that he attacked Professor Oak?"

Alice looks at the group with a frown and Ash whispers to her. "Ignore them. I had told you my truth." Alice nods and they keep walking to their VIP seats. But they meet the traitors in the way as they are groaning.

"May I help you people?" Ash says with a voice that fulls of tremble.

"We heard the news about the ball, does that mean we will have a chance to be your princess?" May asks with greed.

"It is true. I will pick a princess in that ball and dance with her." Ash says coldly as they starts to give out laughs.

Reisa says, "Leave us alone, you are annoying him."

"And who are you?" Max asks her.

Alice says, "If you don't know, she is the Top Coordinator and the Princess of Hoenn, Reisa. Not to mention she is the Water Master."

May says, "You? The Princess of Hoenn? Is that a joke?"

Reisa says, "No, my father is the Champion Wallace. It is true that I am the Princess of Hoenn, not you."

"And you called yourself a Water Master? Don't make me laugh." Misty says.

"Oh yeah? You are just jealous that you are not." Reisa smirks, causing her to groan. Lana says, "Then did you fish a Kyogre?"

"What should I say? I do and I have captured it and he is in my Pocket?" Reisa mocks.

"You must be kidding like what Lana did." Kiawe says.

Ash says, "She is not kidding you know. She has every Water Type Pokemon in her possession, and with the President of RPA's approval, she is the official Water Master."

Misty grits her teeth and says, "Then you must know where that president is, tell him that I want to see him!"

Reisa says, "He prefers privacy, and besides, it is not his fault that you won't admit that you lose. In fact, 90% of the people are happy that you lose your gym title since you suck at it."

Misty tries to attack her, but Reisa takes a Pokeball and says, "Palkia, protect me." Much to the traitors' horror, the Palkia appears and protects Reisa. Iris yells, "How do you have that Pokemon?"

"As I said, I have all Water types." Reisa smirks, "Please send them away, my friend."

Palkia uses Spacial Rend, then it creates a leak that sucks the traitors in. After they are gone, Alice asks, "Where did they go?"

"Well, they are sent to the other side of the stadium." Reisa says as she recalls her Pokemon. "After all, Palkia is known for space."

* * *

Then they watch the battle of everyone, no traitors in the day and none of their friends are competing in this day as well, so they just watch and leave normally. But when they are going back, they can see the looks from others, with yearn and with greed, even with glares.

Some of the people are congratulating them, while some of them praise them. But Ash didn't pay attention to it. After returning the castle, Alice says, "Ash, are you okay? You seemed to be out of order when we are going back."

"That is because what those people did are only Facades." Ash says as he snaps his fingers, then shadowy figures with a lot of masks start to surround them and the sky becomes dark when the music starts.

Alice asks, "Ash? What are you up to..."

"_There's a face that we wear_

_In the cold light of day -_

_It's society's mask,_

_It's society's way,_

_And the truth is_

_That it's all a facade!" _Ash changes his outfit into the one like a detective using his powers of illusion, while Alice wears the common clothes from 18th centuries.

"_There's a face that we hide_

_Till the nighttime appears,_

_And what's hiding inside,_

_Behind all of our fears,_

_Is our true self,_

_Locked inside the facade!"_

Alice decides to join in as the masked figures starts to walk past them.

(Duet) "_Every day_

_People, in their own sweet way,_

_Like to add a coat of paint,_

_And be what they ain't!" _(Ash) "_That's how our little -"_

(Duet) "_Game is played,_

_Livin' like a masquerade_

_Actin' a bizarre charade -_

_While playing the saint!"_

Then the shadow figures are gone as Ash keeps singing. "_But there's one thing I know,_

_And I know it for sure:_

_This disease that we've got_

_Has got no ready cure!_

_And I'm certain_

_Life is terribly hard -_

_When your life's a facade!"_

Then the scene changes into shadowy town with shadowy figures with the masks doing daily jobs like washing clothes, bargaining, and even working.

Alice sings, "_Look around you!_

_I have found_

_You cannot tell, by lookin' at the surface,_

_What is lurkin' there beneath it!"_

Alice points at one person and says, _"__See that face!_

_Now, I'm prepared to bet you,_

_What you see's not what you get -_

_'Cause man's a master of deceit !"_

Ash and Alice run around the town and sing_, "__So, what is the sinister secret?_

_The lie he will tell you is true? -"_

Ash opens the door from the inside building with Pikachu sitting on his hair sings, _"It's that each man you meet_

_In the street_

_Isn't one man but two!"_

The town disappears and then it changes into the castle with a lot of shadowy people walking wearing fancy clothes and jewels.  
"_Nearly everyone you see -  
Like him an' her,  
An' you, an' me -  
Pretends to be  
A pillar of society -  
A model for propriety -  
Sobriety  
An' piety -  
Who shudders at the thought  
Of notoriety!"_

The castle disappears and the shadows become dancers and dances behind them, joining with some of Ash's Pokemon like Pikachu, Greninja and the others.

"_The ladies an' gents 'ere before you -  
Which none of 'em ever admits -  
May 'ave saintly looks -  
But they're sinners an' crooks!"_

_"Hypocrites!" _Ash and the male shadow figures and Pokemon points at one side.

_"Hypocrites!" _Alice and the female shadow figures and Pokemon points at the other side.

"_There are preachers who kill!_

_There are killers who preach!_

_There are teachers who lie!_

_There are liars who teach!_

_Take yer pick, dear -_

_Cause it's all a facade!" _Both Ash and Alice are now leading the shadows as they dance together. Ash and Alice also put on their masks with the help of illusion._  
_

(Ash)"_If we're not one, but two,_

_Are we evil or good?_"

(Alice) "_Do we walk the fine line -_

_That we'd cross if we could?"_

_(Both) "Are we waiting -_

_To break through the facade?_

_One or two_

_Might look kinda well-to-do -_

_Hah! They're bad as me an' you,_

_Right down they're boots!"_ (Ash) _"I'm inclined to think -"_

_"Half mankind  
Thinks the other half is blind!  
Wouldn't be surprise to find -"_

(Alice) "_They're all in cahoots!" Then Ash and Alice rush through the crowd of shadows and their Pokemon as they keep singing._

"_At the end of the day,_

_They don't mean what they say,_

_They don't say what they mean,_

_They don't ever come clean -_

_And the answer -_

_Is it's all a facade!_

_Is it's all a facade!"_

Then the Shadowy figures are gone and leaving only Ash, Alice and their Pokemon.

"_Man is not one, but two,  
He is evil and good,  
An' he walks the fine line  
We'd all cross if we could!"_

(Ash) "_It's a nightmare_

_We can never discard..."_

(Alice) _"So we stay on our guard..._

_Though we love the facade."_

(Both)_"What's behind the facade?" _Then all their Pokemon pretends to be hit by attacks and fainted until Ash and Alice are the only one stands.

_"Look behind the facade!" _Then the weather cleared and they see a shocked family looking at them.

Delia asks, "What are you doing? The sky gets dark so we try to see what is going on."

Ash says, "Well...we are just stating our opinions about the people outside...you know, ever since the poster of the dance ball, they are only wearing a facade."

Valerie says, "I think I can understand it. But you really should have a music video online."

Minami says, "Don't worry, I have filmed them all."

Ash and Alice blush when they hear that, then everyone laughs at them.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time I present you the song from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Musical. The Facade. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be Iris and Cilan's battle with Flora and Drandon.**


	22. The Battle of Dragon and Grass

The battle of Dragon and Grass

The final day of the second round begins, and the traitors all advances to the next round except for Iris and Cilan, who is going to face Drandon and Flora.

"What do you know, it is the weakling Drandon." Iris says.

"You know him?" May asks.

"He is a disgrace of the Dragon Village." Iris says. "And a weak one as well."

At the same time, with Ash and his friends, Drandon frowns and Ash asks, "Nervous?"

"I am." Drandon says. "Since I am going to prove to my former village friends that what Iris did is wrong and I didn't deserve to be banished."

Alice says, "I am sure you will be fine. Besides, my sister will also help you."

Flora says, "Yeah, we should be no problem against them."

Drandon smiles and says, "Thanks."

As both Cilan and Iris arrives at the field, the announcer also states the rules, Iris asks, "So you are here to lose, huh?"

"You don't scare me. And how ironic that you lost your Champion's title." Drandon says as he points at his finger at her. "It is because of you! The Dragon Village treat me as a disgrace only because I give you an advice on not to be over confident. You also made Mr. Drayden fire me from the Opelucid Training School and a chance to get a Dragon Starter from Elder!"

"And what if I did?" Iris says with a smirk. "It is your fault to crossing paths with me."

At the same time, Elder and the rest of the Dragon Village members are surprised to see the whole scene. Drayden is angry and he says, "So he is innocent after all! Iris is the disgrace, not Drandon..."

The villagers are in worry as Elder shakes her head. "Poor Boy, he must have been training very hard to be in the Elite 4 and we mistook him..."

Flora says, "Don't you think that you won't be getting away from it. You insult my sister for being a slut, and I will give you a payback for that."

The crowd are in silent as then they start to boo both Iris and Cilan. Cilan just looks down without doing something but Iris just ignores them.

As the battle begins, Iris sends out Excadrill and Cilan sends out Crustle.

"Time to show them that we are not going to be messed with, Kommo-O!" As the dragon appears with a roar, Flora says, "You, too. Roserade!"

As the battle begins, Excadrill tries to use the one hit KO move, Horn Drill, but Drandon says, "Clanging Scales."

The sound stops the Pokemon as he gets back and covers his ears with agony. Roserade then uses Leaf Storm to hit all of them. Crustle then uses Shell Smash to break out of its shell and usees X Scissor on Roserade, but Roserade looks like it didn't get any damage.

After a series of exchanging attacks, Drandon and Flora use their Z moves to power it up. "Clanging Soulblaze!" "Bloom Doom!" They both defeat their Pokemon with the Z moves.

"Grr...just because you can use Z move doesn't mean that you are ! Dragonite!"

"Simisage, you're up." Cilan says as he sends out his Pokemon.

"Return." Both Drandon and Flora return their Pokemon and send out Salamence and Sceptile. Both of them also Mega Evolve, much to their fury and the crowd's amazement.

Both trainers give their best shot at the two oppose Pokemon. And they defeat them with ease.

"Dragonite and Simisage are unable to battle, Salamence and Sceptile win, which means that the victory goes to Drandon and Flora."

The two people cheer with the victory as they high five, but Iris doesn't like the outcome and says, "How could I beat a weak trainer like you? You must have cheated!"

"Cheated?" Drandon says. "You dare saying that I cheated?" He says while he is trembling, "The match is broadcasting world wide, which means that even the Dragon Village have seen this battle. I will see you get away with this.." Then they leave the field, leaving a sad and angry traitor behind.

* * *

Back at the VIP, Mark says, "Great, dude. You got your revenge."

"Thanks. I can't do it without your help." Drandon says with a smile. "Especially you, Flora."

"I didn't do anything, you did." Then she starts to blush a little.

Just then, the door is knocking and Ash opens it. Outside the door is no other than Drayden and Elder. Ash says, "It is a surprise to meet you, Mr. Drayden, Elder."

"Hello to you, Ash. It has been a while. I am sorry about a year before." Elder says.

"It is fine, I guess you are here for Drandon, right?" Ash asks as they have a guilty feeling. "Don't worry. Drandon, you have visitors."

As Drandon comes with Flora, Alice, Mark and Eve, Drandon says, "Mr. Drayden, Elder." He bows and says, "What can I do for you?"

Drayden says, "We were wrong for banishing you. We had fallen into Iris' lies. We are here to apologize."

Drandon says, "It is in the past. You think that I have been living under the curse, but It is also a blessing. I am able to reach new heights with the help of my new friends and now I am the Elite 4 Member of two regions."

Draydon nods and says, "So you don't hate us for doing this to you?"

Drandon says, "Hate is a strong word, but I don't hate you guys. Since I treat it as a lesson for me to pass on, a great obstacle for reaching the Dragon Master."

"I see." Elder says. "You really are matured. And I should have given you this." She gives him a necklace and he is surprised.

"No way..." Drandon says. "Is this the symbol of the Dragon Master? For me?"

"Yes. We can call you a Dragon Master like us." Drayden says as the boy thanks them.

Flora smiles and Eve asks, "So now he is a Dragon Master, are you going to confess to him?"

Flora blushes and then shushes her up before they can say anything.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and the misunderstanding of Drandon is cleared and I hope you like it. The next chapters will be the ball of Ash's crowned Princess.**


	23. The Princess Ball

The Princess Ball

The second round has finished, and what makes everyone excited is that the Prince Ash of the Rota Region is going to pick a Princess in the ball. But what they don't know is that Ash has already picked a Princess for him.

Everyone wears fancy clothes in order to have Ash picked her, even the traitors, they are hiding in the alley and Misty holds a bottle.

"It took us for a lot of money to buy this thing." Misty says.

"Yeah, what we need to do is to let Ash drink it so he can't help but choose one of us as Princess." Iris smirks.

"A perfect plan." Mallow says as they all have evil smirks, but what they don't know is that a Pidgey is watching them and it flies away.

* * *

In the Rota, the Pidgey lands in front of the door and changes into Golly, she finds every Ketchum member, Ash asks, "Golly? What is wrong?"

"The traitors have somehow gotten the invitation of the ball and they are going in." Golly says, "They are here for Ash and not in a good way, after all, they are trying to be Ash's crown princesses."

"Well, I am not looking for a harem..." Ash thinks. "I mean, I already have someone that is more beautiful and much better than all of them combined."

"Will they try something?" Alice asks in a little fear.

"In my opinion, yes." Golly says. "They are trying to use the 'Strong for love', it is a strong aphrodisiac drug. And I think that one of them may use them on Ash."

"Wait," Lillie says. "I have read the books about it, are they trying to get themselves pregnant and force Mother to let Ash marry them so they can get the assets of the so-called rapist?"

Insey says, "I heard that there was a famously beautiful woman who had married like fifteen times, and each of her husband had died mysteriously, allowing her to live a life of luxury when she received all their assets as the wife. Are they going to do that? It is really disgusting."

"What should we do?" Eve says.

"We will have to do some planning of our own, so it seems." Ash remarks, as he wraps an arm around Alice's waist.

"What do you have in mind?" Alice asks.

"Trust me." Ash says as they all listen to him. They all stare at him in shock after Ash saying his plan, but they can only nod.

* * *

When the party is going to start, Alice feels a little nervous as Eve and Flora are helping her with the clothes. Eve asks, "Are you nervous?" Alice can only nod.

"Come on, Alice. I know that you were having a nightmare during your childhood, but you survived that and Ash now loves you, it is a dream that only you are able to have."

Eve says, "Come on, you have Drandon. You just need to confess to him."

Flora blushes and then says, "Oh, yeah? What about you and Gary Oak?"

Eve blushes and retorts back, "Nothing is happening to us, I swear."

"Sure, you tell yourself that." Alice sighs as her two siblings, but she looks at the mirror, she is wearing a aqua blue dress that shows her body well. She can't help but blushes at how beautiful she is now.

* * *

At the same time, Ash and the others are welcoming the guests, the girls are trying to flirt with him, but he pays no mind. Well, he does reply to them, but he is acting dense.

Serena approaches Ash with Dawn and asks, "Now your denseness works well here."

"I know." Ash says. "They are really annoying, but I don't want to break their hearts. By the way, you look very great, I am sure that both Mark and Trenor will like to see you two in those outfits."

The two blush hard and Dawn asks, "You mean it?"

"Of course." Ash says, then they give him a brotherly hug before going inside the castle. Then Ash sees the traitors approaching and Ash says, "What are you guys doing here?"

Misty says, "Oh, please, Ash. We have these." They show him the invitations. Ash pretends to be surprised and says, "Strange, I will never send those to you. But if you have them, I might need to let you in."

The traitors are in delight, but Ash says, "But if you make a scene, I am sure that our guards will kick you out of the ball." Then he leaves into the castle.

"Now we are in, should we start our plan?" Max asks.

"We should wait until the ball starts." Clemont says. Then he spots Bonnie and Bonnie just ignores him. She sees David and goes towards him.

"Hello, David." Bonnie greets him.

"Bonnie. Fancy seeing you here." He bows and Bonnie is blushing how handsome he is. "Will you be my dance partner for this ball?"

"I'd like to." Bonnie says as she holds his hand to the ball, Clemont is shocked to see that Bonnie does that to David, who sometimes helps his father for work.

* * *

After all the people arrive, Delia claps and the music stops and the focus is on her.

"As the queen, I welcome all of you here to the Crowned Princess' Ball. In this ball, my son and the Prince of the Rota, Ash Ketchum will pick a girl that will become the Crowned Princess. Now please welcome Ash Ketchum inside the room."

Then the music starts and then the door opens, Ash's voice starts to echo in the room, he starts to sing, "_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_

He looks at each girl with a smile, the smile that catches their hearts, but Ash keeps singing, "_I can see it in your eyes  
_

_I can see it in your smile  
__You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
__Cause you know just what to say  
__And you know just what to do  
_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you."_

Ash walks by every girl and boy who are watching, the audience is amazed that Ash can sing so well, and they want to be the girl that Ash is singing for. Alice, who is near the front row with her sisters, is feeling nervous.

"_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you..."_

Ash stops in the middle and then the spotlights are now focus on him, he starts to dance and spin when he is moving forward. The girls are amazed that Ash can also dance. And Alice is also amazed that the dance looks attractive to her.

"_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
__'Cause I wonder where you are  
__And I wonder what you do  
__Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"_

Ash finally stands in front of Alice, he shows his hand and sings, "_Tell me how to win your heart  
__For I haven't got a clue  
__But let me start by saying I love you..." _

Ash then kisses her hand, much to her surprise and the other girls' dismay. Ash says, "Alice Urup. When I was being framed, you are the one that saved me from the darkness. Do you have the honor to be the Crown Princess of Rota?"

Alice gasps and the other people do the same. The traitors aren't happy to see it, but their plan is still going on even though Ash has declared his love.

"Yes, I do." Alice puts her hand on Ash as they walk towards the stage.

"Who is she?" "Isn't she Ash's Elite 4 member and his team mate of the tournament?" "She is also Valeries daughter, she has her eyes..." "No wonder he will choose her..."

Delia smiles and takes the tiara from the pillow the boy was holding and places it on Alice's head, she asks, "Will you promise to take care of each other and rule the Rota Kingdom in the future?"

"We will." Ash and Alice says.

"Will you protect the Pokemon and bring justice to those who are in your mercy?" Delia asks.

"We will."

"Now I present you, the Crowned Prince Ash and Crowned Princess Alice of Rota!" Delia announces.

Everyone starts to cheer for them and claps for the new Princess, then Ash grabs Alice, he holds her back and they have a kiss.

* * *

Then the slow waltz appears and then the two starts to dance, the other people also find their partners to dance as well. Ash can also see the traitors are dancing together as well.

"Congratulations, you two." Serena and Mark approaches them and smiles.

"Thanks." Ash says. "Things are going as planned. Why don't you guys have a dance for youselves?"

"Sure do, but we want to meet our friends first." Serena says. Then Ash notices that some of his friends are dancing happily.

But then they see Paul, much to their surprise. "Paul." Ash says.

"Ketchum." The two share a bro hug. "So you are a two region champion?"

"Yes." Ash says. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was asked by someone to attend this ball." Paul says. "Though I am surprised that you are the Prince, but I couldn't care less. All I want is a rematch with you."

"Sure." Ash smiles. "I am looking forward to it. So who invited you?"

"I did." They see Golly comes. Golly wraps her arms on Paul's, Paul says, "So she is your sister?"

"Well, she was adopted." Ash says. "We had Arceus to revive her from death."

"No wonder." Paul says. "But I am glad that you revived her."

Dawn and Trenor arrives and Dawn is surprised to see Paul here. "Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Dawn." Paul says. "I am here for the ball, that is that."

"No need to act cool." Trenor says. "But Golly, he is your dance partner?"

"Yep. In fact, before I died, we were childhood friends." Golly says.

"Oh? I am looking forward to hear about it." Ash says.

Then they see Minami dancing with Sawyer, much to Ash's surprise. Ash goes to greet the said person.

"Sawyer. It is nice to see you." Ash says.

"Oh, my. Ash. It really has been a while." Sawyer says as they share a hug. "I can't believe that you are the Prince."

"Well, I didn't know until my mom reveals to me." Ash says. "And I see that my sister chooses you as her dance partner."

"Yes." Sawyer says. "We were rivals since we liked to take notes on battles."

Minami says, "Yep. Oh, and this is Alice, she is the daughter of both Valerie and Wulfric."

Sawyer says, "Wow, to have a daughter of two gym leaders is no small feet. It is nice to meet you."

Alice says, "Likewise."

Then they see Insey dancing with Tracy, Eve with Gary, and much to their surprise, Reisa is dancing with Gladion. As for the males, Dawn is with Trenor, Mark with Serena, David with Bonnie, Tox with Lillie, and much to their surprise, Daniel is dancing with Miette and East is dancing with Korrina. They greet the girls and they are happy for Ash to have Alice as her princess.

The fun times are going by fast until the traitors approach them. Brock says, "Ash, we need to talk."

"It is Prince Ash to you, what do you want?"

"Can you reconsider your bride?" Iris asks, "Surely, we will be better than her if you give us a chance."

"You don't have that chance ever since you betrayed me a year ago. Not to mention you insulted her. Why do I want to be with you who only think of yourself?" Ash asks as he pulls Alice closer.

"You..." Misty says. "And what don't we have that she has?" At the same time, Clemont is secretly switching the cups behind Ash's table.

"A lot of things, she has a heart, a heart that cares for the one she cherishes and she loves. If you want to have a meal ticket, I am sure that there are sugar daddies that will give you one." Then he picks the drink and drinks it.

"You..." The traitors are pretending to be angry, but they are smirking as he drinks the drug. Alice feels it and she gulps, Ash has drunk the drug.

Ash uses his link to the others and says, "Hurry up, they did it..."

Then Mark, Trenor, Minami, Golly, Insey, Lillie and Gladion split themselves into black caped figures and then they crash into the party, they make gun sounds and the crowd is shocked. Then they rush into the castle and the guards know that it is time, so they pretend to protect Ash and the others as well as the guards.

"Hand over the princess." One cloaked figure says.

"Sorry, that won't do. Guards, take the audience out the hall, the party has to end now."

The crowd isn't happy about this, but they change their minds when a bombs explodes from the place where a few people is at. They all scream outside and the traitors also do it. Leaving Ash and his friends inside the room. Paul, Sawyer, Miette and Korrina is confused, but their dance partners tell them not to worry as the black figures disappear.

"Ash, are you okay?" Delia asks in worry.

"No...I feel my mind is going crazy..." Ash says as he holds his head. Delia says, "Alice, can you take Ash to the room?"

"Leave it to me." Alice says as she takes him away, while the others go outside to calm the audience and tell them the ball is ended.

* * *

**Here is a long chapter, and Ash has been drugged, what will Alice do to help him? The next chapter is a Lemon, so if you don't want to read it or you are underaged, don't read the next chapter.**


	24. A bond with the royalties (Lemon)

A bond with the royalties (Lemon)

Alice holds Ash into the bedroom, Alice lies Ash onto the bed and asks, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash holds his head and says, "No...I must resist...Alice, you need to leave, I don't want to hurt you..."

Alice sees how Ash is in pain, she then leans forward to kiss him, both of their tongues are fighting for one another, but Ash wins and then Ash is exploring her mouth, causing a moan from Alice.

After breaking the kiss, Alice gives a smirk, "How do you feel now?"

Ash then stands up and pins her into the wall, he says, "I can't stop now. I really want you. Can you do it with me?" He asks with a blush.

"You don't know how much I want you to do that." Alice says as she takes off her dresses, leaving only a white bra and white panties, Ash sees how sexy she looks and feels that the drug is much more infecting him. Alice then takes off Ash's shirt and pants, even his boxers to see his juicy, fat cock.

"You look perfect." Alice says as she feels his muscles on one hand while the other hand starts to stroke his rod. Ash starts to moan and he says, "Faster..."

Alice can't believe she is doing something naughty right now, but she has to play with him if she wants Ash to recover from the drug. Instead of using her hands, she starts to lick it like a lollipop.

"That is it...Alice..,keep going..." Ash moans, then after a few minutes, Ash says, "I am cumming..."

Then Alice feels the cum shooting into her mouth, she then swallows it and then takes it off, but another sudden coming makes Alice wet in his cum.

"Wow...now I am dirty..." Alice says, but then Ash pulls her down onto the bed and he is the one up again. Ash says, "How about you let me clean you?"

Then he takes off her underwear, leaving her naked like Ash. Alice blushes as she is showing her full body to Ash. Sure, they have shower together every time, but they didn't do this much often.

Ash sees how her breast grown quite well, it isn't very big or very small, it looks perfect, Ash starts to grope it, causing a moan from her lips. Ash then starts to rub it with one hand while the other hand rubs her clit. Alice is now lost to the pleasure that she is experiencing.

"Oh my god..." Alice gasps as pleasure is coursing to her body, she is getting excited even though the main event has yet to come, then Ash also starts licking the pussy as Alice just keeps moaning.

"Ash, if you doing it again, I am going to cum..." Alice says with moans as then her juices sprayed out of her pussy and the breast milk comes out and leaks on her skin.

Ash looks at the milk on his skin and licks it, he smiles, "This is really the best drink I'd had."

"You mean it?" Alice says as she is feeling happy.

"Yeah." Ash says, then he spreads her legs wide, Alice says, "But Ash...what if..."

"I know what you are thinking." He whispers to her in a seductive voice, "I am a god, I have the ability to control if I want you to pregnant or not."

Alice nods and smiles, "Well then, let me ride you, my flaming Rapidash." Then Ash starts to insert his rod inside Alice. Alice feels pain as he breaks her hymen, Alice can't help but having a tear.

Ash feels guilty that he makes her cry, he tries to get it out of her, but Alice says, "No, Ash. Please, it will be fine, don't leave me..."

"I will never leave you." Ash whispers to her. Then after a while, Alice says, "The pain is gone, you can start galloping now."

Ash nods and then they start to move in a rhythmic pace, then Alice is moaning, her voice is as beautiful as she sings. Ash can't help but being hypnotized at her bouncing breasts, he rubs it on one hand and starts licking the other.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Alice says as she feels nothing but a sea of pleasure. Why did she wait for a year to do this? She can do it a year ago when Ash is sleeping with her on the same bed, or they are taking a shower. But all doesn't matter now, since Ash is now her teddy bear and her Rapidash that she can ride on.

Ash says, "Are you enjoying it? Alice? Do you like how I am doing?"

"You are doing a great job! I want you to go as fast as a Rapidash now!" Alice says between moans as Ash goes faster. Then Ash starts to grope her butt and she gives a gasp as how he is slapping it, rubbing it.

"I can feel the heat rising...you really are becoming a Rapidash..." Alice moans. "I am about to cum!"

Ash feels her walls going tight and Ash says, "It is going so tight...I am coming too..."

Ash tries to pull it out, Alice says, "No, please, stay in me! I want to feel it!"

"If you say so...here I come!" Ash says as his dick sprays the milk inside her.

"Ahhhh~~~" Alice yells as she feels his milk and her juice is squirting. Then Alice lies down on the bed and says, "This is so amazing..."

Ash says, "It is, but I can still feel the drug...do you want another round?"

Alice looks at him and pulls him close, she says, "Make me your toy for tonight."

"Glad to." Then Ash starts to put his cock inside her again and moans can be heard in the room for a whole night.

* * *

**Here is a lemon chapter, this is the first time I write a lemon that is not Aureliashipping, I hope you like it. And the reason Alice has sex with Ash is because she wants to save Ash from the drug the traitors inflicted on him.**


	25. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

The feeling of someone moving gently has started to make Alice yawn. She feels warm and safe under a cocoon of blankets, but she feels her legs sore as well as her head. Then she also feels someone touching her check and she loves it, not wanting it to let go.

Then she forces herself to open her eyes then she sees Ash smiling on her. "Morning, my Princess..."

Alice blushes at his half naked body and she starts to remember all the things they did last night. She is now a Princess, and she did naughty things with Ash. She looks under her blanket and found herself naked and a white and dry trail marks on the legs and some of them on her breasts.

"Did we pleasure ourselves?" Alice asks with a shy tone, she can't believe that she finally did it, with the boy that everyone loves.

"Of course." Ash smiles at her, which she loves it. "Thank you, you freed me from the love poison by doing so. And I should give you a reward."

"And what will it be?" Alice asks in confusion.

Ash smiles to her, "Even though we have the weapons to be like Pokemon, but I can change you into an Arceus like me. So that we will be forever to eternity."

Alice beams, but then frowns, Ash asks, "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Alice says, "I like it, but then I will have to watch my loved ones perish...It will be a pain for me to endure even though I have you and your siblings."

Ash frowns and then kisses her, he says, "I know it will be a pain, but nothing is perfect forever. I will have to see my friends perish one by one, but they won't be truly gone, they will be in our hearts forever."

Alice nods and then Ash starts to do the progress. In the end, Alice is finally an Arceus like Ash. Alice thanks him and then they start to make out again.

* * *

After an hour, they get downstairs and see that the Sevestar Gym Leaders and their partners, Delia and Valerie. They are waiting for them.

Delia says, "So how is last night? Are the effects all gone?"

"Yes, Mother." Ash says. "The drug is really powerful than I have ever imagined."

Mark says, "Well, we can tell by the moaning you made. But seriously, in fact, we also kinda do it as well."

Alice says, "Wait...you mean...all of you also did it?"

Eve says, "Well, after watching you going to do that and we send all the guests away, we are also kinda horny..."

"I guess that we all lose our virginity last night." Flora says. "But we don't mind it since we did it with our loved ones."

Delia says, "Though it may be fun, but you have to be aware since you don't want to be pregnant. I hope that this warning will benefit for your whole life."

The twelve couples nod, then some of them return to the hotel while the others decide to go outside for a fresh air breathing.

* * *

The traitors are furious, since their plan were ruined since Ash did drink the potion, but he didn't do it with other people.

"I bet those black figures are hired by Ash to stop this...so he can do it with his Princess..." May yells.

"But how can we let us being played by him one after another?" Kiawe says.

"Guys, shut up." Misty says as they see the Ash and Alice outside. Ash says, "So Alice, what do you think of last night? Are you having a lot of fun?"

"Yeah. In fact...I always wondered why I didn't take action ever since I met you, but I didn't want you to think me as a slut back then..." Alice frowns as the words still hallucinating in her mind.

Ash feels it and says, "Alice, don't worry, you are not a slut. I am sure of it. By the way...I am also glad that I drank that drug, so I could have my first time with you."

"So does that mean you didn't want to do it with me even if you didn't be drugged?" Alice pouts.

"Of course not." Ash says. "In fact, I am glad that I didn't need to hide this to you."

Alice giggles and says, "I am just kidding."

The traitors are mad at how Ash is being lovey dovey, but they can't do anything since they are in the Ketchum territory. Ash notices them and asks, "So Alice, do you want to try out your powers?"

"You mean the Pokemon powers?" Alice asks. "How do I try?"

"Well, how about you try using Teleport on whoever is behind the bushes?" This causes the traitors to get surprised. Alice smiles and says, "Of course." Then she does it and the traitors are gone.

"Now they are gone. How do you feel?" Ash asks.

"I feel greater than ever, I want to sing for you." Alice says as she starts to sing.

"_The whispers in the morning  
__Of lovers sleeping tight  
__Are rolling by like thunder now  
__As I look in your eyes"_

Alice hugs Ash and sings, "_I hold on to your body  
__And feel each move you make  
__Your voice is warm and tender  
__A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

Ash smiles at her and she keeps singing.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love."_

Ash smiles at her loved and says, "You really have a beautiful voice. And I am lucky to have it all for myself."

"You are too flattered, my prince. But I will sing it for you.

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away_

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

_The power of love  
The power of love  
Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

_The power of love, ooh ooh  
(As I look into your eyes)  
The power of love (The power of love)"_

As Alice sings the last part, Ash gives her a kiss and says, "Beautiful, nice song."

"Thanks. Now let's go find our Pokemon." Alice says as they run off together.

* * *

**Here is another song and a new chapter. And if you don't know, the pairings of the 18 specialists are also done:**

**Nate x Elline, Mark x Serena East x Korrina Tox x Lillie, Trenor x Dawn, Luke x Helen, Insey x Tracy, Golly x Paul, David x Bonnie Reisa x Gladion, Flora x Drandon, Daniel x Miette, Eve x Gary, Minami x Sawyer**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	26. A Nightmare

A Nightmare

After some training with his Pokemon, Ash and Alice decide to have a sleep for the night, the two are sleeping together. But then Ash starts to sweat as he is having a nightmare.

"How could you do this, Ash? What did Professor Oak even did to you?" Misty yells.

"Yeah! He has been helping you a lot and this is how you repay him?" Max yells at him.

And Ash tries to prove his innocence, but this time, Alice is also inside the room. She says something that makes Ash heartbreak.

"Alice, please, you don't think that I attacked Professor Oak, right?" Ash pleads, but Alice says, "Then how are you going to explain this? There is only you in this room, don't try to make excuses."

Then as the police comes and then Ash is being handcuffed, Ash cries and says, "Please...I didn't do it..."

But then all his friends turn their backs on them. Then Alice starts to turn, but Ash calls her to stop.

"Ash, you are a criminal, and I don't like Criminals...maybe it is a mistake to be your princess...since I don't love you...this is a goodbye." Then she leaves.

"No...Alice..." Ash yells as he is taken to the court, then he is sentenced to life imprisonment, and then he is inside a dark and cold jail with nothing but walls. And much to his shock, the walls have a light that shows what Alice is doing, she is being happy with a man he doesn't know and his heart breaks.

Ash cries and cries, then he starts to sing,

"_I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From that look upon your face, I see it's true._

_So tell me all about it  
Tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Oh, tell me one thing more before I go"  
_

The walls start to break and then the images of Alice being with the man floods like water.

_"Tell me how am supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone"_

Ash laughs for a little and then he struggles to stand up, but fails.

"_I'm too proud for cryin'  
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
And how can I blame you  
When I build my world around  
The hope that one day  
We'd be so much more than friends"_

_"I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Oh, even now it's more than I can take"_

Ash then sees pictures of Serena, then Lillie and then Alice together with him in front of the wall, but when he tries to reach it, a cage appears and then the pictures are trapped inside.

_"Tell me how am supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone"_

Ash laughs out loud and says, "Serena...then Lillie...even Alice...why do I always broke their heart? Why do they love me at first, but then decide to throw me away like trash? Why?"

He kneels down and sobs, "Is it wrong for me to love? Why? Why should I have to suffer this nightmare? Why can't I be happy?"

_"Now I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Oh, now that your dream has come true_

_Tell me how am supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone"_

* * *

Back in the real world, Alice feels something wet as she slowly wakes up, she turns around and sees Ash is now crying.

"Ash?" Alice shakes him as she tries to wake him up, but then she hears Ash says, "Please...Alice...don't leave..."

Alice feels surprised, since he is just acting like what she did, Alice shakes him again and says, "Ash, I am here."

Ash then slowly opens his eyes and sees Alice in front of her. Alice asks, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash suddenly hugs Alice, causing her to blush a little. "Alice...I love you...please don't leave me alone..."

Alice is surprised, but then she says, "Ash, I won't ever leave you, you are my prince, and you choose me as your princess. What have you dreamed of? Why are you acting like this?"

Ash sobs and says, "I...saw you...back at the time when I was framed...you...side with the traitors and left me..."

Alice realizes that he must have seen her back then, she then gives him a kiss to calm him down. Ash doesn't rebel as he embraces the kiss.

"Are you feeling better?" Alice asks.

Ash nods and says, "Thanks. Alice. I realized how you feel back then. How ironic...we both feel afraid to leave each other...we really are a pair, right?"

Alice nods and says, "Yeah...we are..." Then she snuggles into Ash's chest as she says, "We promise not to leave each other, and we won't do it."

Then Ash nods as they drift into sleep again.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this chapter is really interesting to write, I want to put Michael Bolton's How am I supposed to live without you inside the story, and here it is, I hope you like it.**


	27. Speechless

Speechless

The next day, Ash and Alice are now outside since they want to see the market in Rota, Ash sees the necklace and says, "Look Alice, this necklace is really beautiful, don't you think?"

Alice says, "It sure is beautiful, but it looks very expensive..."

"Don't worry, if you are happy, then I will be happy. I'll buy this for you." Ash says with a smile.

"Are you sure? You have already gave me a lot of things." Alice says.

"Alice, you are my princess, and as your knight, I have to do this." Then he goes into the store, leaving Alice alone on the streets.

Alice smiles a little, she says, "Maybe I really am lucky to have Ash..."

"Well what do we have here?" Alice freezes as she turns around, she sees a group of people that makes Alice scared. "If it isn't the princess herself."

Alice turns serious and says, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that supposed to greet us?" One of the girls asks with a mock hurt tone.

"I have no time for wasting, so tell me why you are here?" Alice folds her arms.

"Who knows that you would be the Princess Ash Ketchum chose?" One of the boys says. "After all, you were the black sheep inside our class."

Alice gets a little mad, but she calms herself and says, "Yeah, thanks to you, I had been though hell. Now you can't hurt me like you did before."

"Oh yeah?" The second boy says. "Why don't we set this with a battle? I doubt that you are strong enough to take us on."

Alice says, "If you want a death wish, I am an Elite 4 member, one Pokemon is enough to take down all six of you."

As Ash walks outside with the bag on his hand, he looks around and sees Alice confronting six people. Ash asks, "Alice? What's going on here?"

"Ash..." Alice says as she tries to go find him, but the three girls in the group rushes towards him and says, "No way, you look really handsome."

"Yeah, why don't we have lunch together..." Ash is a little uncomfortable at this commotion, Alice says, "You leave him alone, not only you tried to ruin my life, but you made my Prince uncomfortable..."

Ash sees Alice's anger and he frowns, Alice says, "Come back here and let me destroy all of you."

The six people sends out Houndoom, Golem, Mawile, Toxicroak, Beartic and Florges. Alice says, "Kyruem...help me destroy those guys..."

The six people gulp as they see the legendary Pokemon from Unova appears in front of them. At the same time, the traitors feels a sense of cold as they decide to check out what's going on, they also see Alice sends out Kyruem.

"Is that Kyruem?" Iris gasps. "How dare she has that Pokemon!"

"It sure is cold once we get close to it..." Kiawe says with a shiver.

"Kyruem, Glaciate!" Alice yells as the Pokemon freezes all six Pokemon, causing them to faint instantly. The six are shocked and they recall their Pokemon.

"This is not fair." The third boy says. "You used a Legendary Pokemon."

"Yeah, how are we supposed to beat a Legendary Pokemon? We want a rematch." The second girl says.

"I have warned you, but you didn't listen, now you lost. Leave and don't bother us." Alice says in anger.

"We will not leave until we get what we want. And you were only a spoiled brat that hid behind your prince's shadow." The first boy says, much to Ash's surprise.

"You..." Ash tries to interfere, but Alice stops him.

"_Here comes a wave_  
_Meant to wash me away_  
_A tide that is taking me under_  
_Swallowing sand_  
_Left with nothing to say_  
_My voice drowned out in the thunder."_

"God, she is singing again..." The second girl says annoyed.

"Yeah...can't she know that her voice is bad?" The first girl says.

_"But I won't cry_  
_And I won't start to crumble_  
_Whenever they try_  
_To shut me or cut me down._

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_  
_When they try to suffocate me_  
_Don't you underestimate me_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless."_

Just then, Alice suddenly uses the move Sandstorm, much to everyone's shock since they don't know how she does it.

_Written in stone_  
_Every rule, every word_  
_Centuries old and unbending_  
_Stay in your place_  
_Better seen and not heard_  
_But now that story is ending_

_'Cause I_  
_I cannot start to crumble_  
_So come on and try_  
_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_  
_I cannot be broken_  
_No, I won't live unspoken_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless"_

As the six people are stuck in the sand, Alice just stands in front of them one by and one and keeps singing.

_"Try to lock me in this cage_  
_I won't just lay me down and die_  
_I will take these broken wings_  
_And watch me burn across the sky_  
_Hear the echoes saying I_

_Won't be silenced_  
_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_  
_When they try to suffocate me_  
_Don't you underestimate me_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless"_

Once the song ends, the storm also stops, and all she gets is applauds from the townspeople except the six and the traitors.

"I'll tell you again, leave, and I won't be silenced by you guys. You gave me nothing but pain. But I will endure it more when you try to do it to me again."

The six people can only curse as they leave, Alice sighs in relief and sits down to the ground. Ash says, "Alice, are you alright?"

"I am fine." Alice says. "I can't believe that they will come here to annoy me..."

"Who exactly are they?" Ash asks.

"I'll tell you everything, but first, we should go find my family as well as yours." Alice says as he nods.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, since I have mentioned about Alice's behavior in the previous chapters that the reason she has lower self esteem is because of her childhood, but in these chapters, I am going to reveal it, I hope you like it.**


	28. Alice's Traitors

Alice's Traitors

As the other Ketchum members as well as the Urup members are in the castle, Eve asks, "Alice, what are you going to tell us?"

Alice sighs and says, "They were here..."

"Who?" Mark asks.

"My so called childhood friends..." Alice says with fear and the Urup family members gasp at the mention.

"They are here? This is really bad..." Flora says with a little horror.

"Who are they if I may ask?" Ash asks.

"There are 10 of them...their names are Kaito, Hito, Tokui, Ella, Speta, Yuri, Hakano, Corey, Ark and Belle..." Alice says with a shiver. "They were my friends at first, but they...I don't want to think of it anymore..."

Ash sees that Alice is really terrified, he hugs her and says, "Don't worry, you are with me, I won't let them hurt you. But who are the six that you meet?"

"Ark, Ella, Hakano, Tokui, Corey and Belle..." Alice says. "I am really glad that there are four of them that didn't show up."

"So who are they and how do they affect you?" Minami asks.

Eve says, "Since Alice's depression is about to surface again, so let me do the explanation. First, Ark was a bully, he often picked on the weak. And at first Alice was saved by him from the rapists, so she thought that he was a good guy...but then he turned his back on her and bullied her after that day in school...using the fact that she couldn't stop a rapist to attack her."

"That is really mean." Golly says.

"Yeah..." Flora says, "The next one is Belle. She treats Alice as her slave...she is really popular in school, Alice wants to befriend her, but Belle wants her to wait for herself head to toe...and Alice sometimes get traumatized because of it."

Minami says, "Who does she think she is? A princess?"

"She has a Princess Syndrome." Eve sighs. "The third one...Speta...she is also mean...just because Alice accidentally crashes her Wrumple Tank in School, she always picked on her by placing Silks and Pollens in her backpack, causing her homework to be ruined..."

"This is far beyond mad..." Insey mutters.

"Yeah." Flora sighs. "The fourth one is Kaito...he is a pervert. And a speedy one of course. He always raises her skirt whenever he has the chance, and poor Alice can't run against him since he is speedy."

Mark says, "That is terrible..."

"Of course." Eve says. "The fifth one is Hakano. He is smart, but instead on his homeworks, he uses it on helping Ark to bully her."

"So he is like a follower." Gladion asks as Flora nods.

"The sixth one is Ella, she is a clean freak, and because of it, Alice was forced by Belle to help her clean her table or trash that she made...and whenever there are garbage that was made by her, they would tell the teacher that Alice was the one that throws it."

Trenor asks, "I don't get it, why didn't she stand up to them and tell the truth to the teacher?"

Eve says, "Because she was alone...until she met Ash and you guys. The seventh one is Tokui. Tokui is a skipper...every time when she is the student of duty, she will always left all the work to Alice, threatening her to do it of facing the consequences."

"That is really mean..." Verity says.

"I know." Flora says. "And the eighth one is Corey...you see, Dad's Ice Cream are the best, but everytime when Alice takes them to school for her treat, he will steal them and eat them with the rest of the bullies. Alice couldn't eat a single of them at that time...which is why she would ask Dad to make another one...but...Dad thought that she was greedy since he already gave her the Ice Cream, so he refused..."

Wulfric says, "Is that true? Alice? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You didn't care!" Alice says back. "I always told you...but you thought that I was kidding..." She is about to cry again. "Only Mom and sister knew..."

Wulfric hugs his child and says, "I am sorry..."

Eve says, "Then Yuri, she is pure evil...she always asks Alice out because she forgot to bring her things back. Alice comes with her to the night time school, but she always left her alone in the dark and runs away...Alice has to be saved by the guards or else she couldn't come back home because of the locked doors."

Golly says, "I really wanted to beat her up..."

Flora says, "And the last one is Hito, he is also pure evil, everytime when Alice goes into the classroom, the door opens and then a bucket of water will be sprayed on her...and Hito was the one that do it."

Lillie asks, "So how did she all survive that?"

Valerie says, "We let her drop her school and I asked my models to be her tutors. Since I can't see my daughter suffer again..."

Wulfric says, "At first, I didn't know the reason...but now I understood...Alice, I am sorry for neglecting you..."

"It is fine...Dad. You didn't know a thing, and I couldn't blame you." Alice says.

Just then, they see a group of 3 people coming into the castle, Ash groans, "So the Alola trial captains minus Kiawe are here..."

"What do they want this time?" Lillie rolls her eyes.

As Ash and his friends walk outside the castle, Ash says, "Who said that you three can come here?"

Mallow, Lana and Sophocles are surprised, Sophocles says, "Ash, we just wanted to say we are sorry from before..."

"Now you were sorry?" Alice asks, "Why should we believe you? You framed Ash and also tried to make him drink the aphrodisiac drug."

"That wasn't our idea...we were forced to do so...just like Bonnie..." Lana says.

Ash sees their hearts and sees that they are stating the truth. He says, "Then I want to know, what did they threat you to do so?"

"They tried to take our Pokemon..." Mallow says. "We managed to take them back since she used Teleport on us..."

"Not only that...they tried to kill us as well...and Kiawe also agreed..." Sophocles says.

The group can't believe what they are hearing. Ash says, "Fine, I will forgive you, but I won't forget...but in one condition. You have to tell me what they are planning now?"

Lana says, "Thank you Ash...They are going to team up with the ones who caused your princess hell to annoy you..."

Sophocles says, "They are going to break you two up so they can be the Princess of Rota..."

"And then take away all your values." Mallow says.

This causes them to get surprised. Mark says, "Brother, what should we do?"

Ash says, "No one will separate me and my angel...thank you, we will be careful about it."

The three of them nod and then they are invited into the castle.

* * *

**Now you know why Alice has a low self esteem in childhood...and then I want to say that I decide to forgive Mallow, Sophocles and Lana, but not Kiawe since I want a Fire Type User in the traitors. And the Grass, Electric and Water have theirs. I hope you like this chapter.**


	29. Trouble with the Traitors

Trouble with the Traitors

"So the princess is Alice, huh?" Hito asks as the other six people are cleaning the sand out of their shoes.

"Yeah, she is only a loser...how dare the prince chooses her as the Princess?" Belle says in anger.

"Not to mention, having Kyurem to help her? Just how did she get that Pokemon?" Ark says.

"I bet that the Prince is the one who gives it to her." Just then, the ten people see a group of 8 walking towards them. Corey asks, "Who are you?"

"You can say, we have a lot in common." Max says. "You can say we despise the prince. We think that we should work together."

"What's the catch? And why should we work with you?" Hanako asks.

"You can say that we know the Prince really well...while you know the Princess." Clemont says. "It will be better if we destroy them."

"We're listening." Ark says as the traitors smirk.

* * *

Inside the RPA Department store, Ash and Alice are walking together with Mark and Eve acting as guards. Then Diantha and Wallace greet them.

"Hello, Ash, Alice." Diantha says.

"Hello to you as well, Diantha, Wallace." Ash says with a bow as well as Alice.

"You seem stressed, what happened?" Wallace asks.

"You see...not only me that was betrayed by the traitors, but Alice was also being bullied in the past...the bullies are back and they are going to team up with my traitors to destroy our lives."

"I am sorry to hear that..." Diantha frowns.

"It is fine...it is kinda ironic...since we shared the same fate...yet we have become royalties..." Alice says.

"Yeah, you guys really are lucky people." Wallace says.

After biding farewell to the two Champions, they decide to eat some Ice Cream at the park. And it is then that the gym leaders, Drandon and Lillie come.

"Guys, do you see the traitors?" Ash asks.

"No, and it is a good thing." Flora says.

"That should be fine, since we didn't see them as well." Eve says.

"Are you sure?" They feel a shiver as Kaito is behind them. As Kaito tries to run away, but Mark beats him to it.

"You may be faster than Alice, but not me." Mark says.

"Oh really?" Kaito says as the other traitors appear, much to the surprise of the 20 people.

"You really are hard to find." Misty smirks.

"But this time we will finish you guys once and for all." Belle replies.

"So you decide to team up? Since you are losers that can't work alone, huh?" Alice rolls her eyes, and the traitors takes offense with it.

"Talk if you like, but this time you aren't going to get away." The traitors send out their Pokemon.

On the field are a Snorlax, a Pangoro, a Braviary, a Salazzle, a Camerupt, a Sudowoodo, a Scolipede, a Banette, a Skarmory, a Turtonator, a Gyarados, a Simisage, a Luxray, a Gallade, a Sandslash Alolan forme, a Dragonite, an Absol and a Florges.

"We must protect the prince and princess no matter what." Mark yells as the others yell.

Nate sends out his Slaking against May's Snorlax. He says, "You are just a Coordinator, you think you can beat me?"

"Shut up, I will show you that you are weak." May yells.

Mark sends out Lucario against Kaito's Pangoro, he says, "How about you show your first move? Speedy Pervert?"

"No one gets away after saying that." Kaito yells.

East uses Staraptor against Hito's Braviary. Hito says, "So you are East, huh? The famous golfer? You looked like you are nothing."

"Says the guy who keeps putting buckets on top of the door, oh my, there are no doors for you to do that." East mocks.

Tox sends out Crobat against Tokui's Salazzle. "I thought you will skip the battle like you did in work."

"Why would I skip the battles? They are more fun than the stupid classwork." Tokui retorts back.

Trenor sends out Garchomp to battle Ella's Camerupt, he says, "Even you are a girl, I won't tolerate any clean freak to hurt my sister-in law."

"Then I will send you to hell." Ella yells back.

Luke's Tyranitar is fighting against Sudowoodo, Luke says, "You call yourself a doctor, yet you are harassing girls, I will stop you here and now so that they won't become victims."

Brock says, "Damn you..."

Insey's Scizor is fighting against Speta's Scolipede. Speta says, "So I am facing the so called Bug Witch?"

"Why I am flattered." Insey says. "You don't know how much I want to use the silk and pollen on you just like you did to my sister in law's homework."

Golly sends out Gengar to battle Yuri's Banette. Golly says, "You always leave Alice alone in the dark, huh? Let me show you the true terror."

"Are you going to intimate me?" Yuri taunts.

"Believe me, I can intimate you with a lot of ways, after all, I have died once." Golly says with a wicked smile.

David is facing Hakano's Skarmory with Metagross, she says, "Even though you are Diantha's son, it doesn't mean that I will hold back."

"The same here." David says.

Helen's Charizard is facing Kiawe, she says, "Threatening other trial captains for your own greed? That is very low."

"They are just lucky that they get their Pokemon back." Kiawe says. "Ash is nothing and I will show you."

Reisa sends out Milotic against Misty, Reisa yawns and says, "So the so-called Water Master tries to face the real Water Master?"

"You are not the real, I am. And I will show you!" Misty yells back.

Flora sends out Decidueye and says, "Cilan, right? To think that an A Class Connoisseur would try to do these things to Ash, do you have any shame?"

"Do you think your spicy and sour mouth will scare me?" Cilan asks back.

Elline sends out Pikachu and Clemont says, "You won't stand a chance against me."

"Maybe, but the chances of losing is the same as the machines that explodes." Elline says while Clemont growls.

Daniel uses Meowstic against Max's Gallade, Max says, "Calling a Gym Leader to help him? That Ash sure is weak."

"Say what you like." Daniel says. "After all, you are going to lose the battle."

Lillie sends out Snowy and says, "Corey right? I will defeat you here and now for the ice creams you have stolen."

"I will see you try, after all, you were also a traitor as well." Corey smirks as he hits her nerve.

Drandon sends out Noivern and says, "How does it feel like being banned from the Dragon Village?"

Iris is furious and she says, "You are going to pay for that."

Eve uses Zoroark and she faces Ark. Ark says, "Hiding behind the sister I see, that is so much like Alice."

"It is natural that older siblings protect younger ones, and I will prevent you from making my sister in hell again." Eve says.

Minami sends out Sylveon against Belle. Belle says, "Do you serious think that a Cute Eevee Evolution can beat me?"

"Of course, and one thing to say, I am the real princess, not you." Minami smirks, causing her to roar in anger.

As the 18 people are battling, Ash is hugging Alice tightly, not wanting to let her go. Diantha and Wallace have just finished shopping, they see the commotion and they rush to the scene.

"Ash, what's going on?" Wallace asks.

Ash just points at the battling group with trembling fingers, Diantha says, "So they have come?"

"We can handle them, but what they did really haunt us..." Alice says.

Mark and his group defeat the traitors, Ark says, "How do we lose this easily?"

Ash and Alice then walk towards them. Ash says, "You lost when you are going to hurt us. Now leave us alone."

"What did you do? You have no rights to make us leave the place." Misty says.

Eve says, "Oh they do, after all. You are in their property."

"What are you talking about?" Max asks.

"Which means...I am the President of the RPA." Ash says, causing them to gasp.

"You...you are the one that took away my gym title!" Misty says as she takes out the mallet. But Ash takes out the cross and breaks it.

"It is not my fault, I was just listening to the crowd's minds." Ash says coldly.

As for Alice, she just takes out a gun and says, "And don't you think that I am the same girl as before. After I left school, I vowed to become strong."

"Oh please, I bet you didn't know how to use that thing." Hakano scoffs, but he is hit by the bullet and her hand starts to bleed.

"You..." Ella says.

"What? You should be lucky that I didn't aim her chest." Alice says. "Guys, we should leave."

The others nod as they leave the traitors fuming in the park. Brock mutters, "We will be back and you won't be getting away this time."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and the traitors have started fire with the others. I hope you like this chapter.**


	30. New Allies

New Allies

After the group of people head back to the castle, Delia and Valerie notice them sighing, Delia asks, "What's the matter?"

"We were ambushed by the traitors and also Alice's Bullies, they decide to work together in order to ruin our lives." Ash says with a frown.

"So they decided to attack you?" Valerie asks as she hugs her daughter.

"No, they didn't do anything illegal, since our friends helped us..." Alice says.

"I think we need some more guards if we wanted to stop them." Delia says sternly.

"But where can we find more guards?" Eve asks. "And who will want to help us?"

"We will have to think." Ash sighs.

As the Ketchum members as well as the Urup members are at their meeting room, they are searching for people who can help protecting them. Once they send the message to online, after blocking the traitors so they can't see it, they get 18 messages back.

"18 messages?" Lillie says with a surprise tone. "That is really too much."

"I know." Ash says, "But in this case we need every help we can get. And not to mention, the 18 people that we ask to come here are also famous people.

"Yeah, there is the famous stylist in Hoenn, Naomi, she is so talent that even a Slaking is able to style." Gladion reads, "And there is Flomer, he is a talented flute maker. It is said that if we gave him the ashes, he can make a perfect flute using them."

Mark says, "And there is Konomi..."

Alice gasps, "Konomi sensei? She is here?"

"You know her?" Delia asks, Alice says, "She was my teacher back in the days when I was being bullied, she was the only one I can talk to after those miseries."

Valerie says, "We have talked a lot since Alice's is not very comfortable in school."

"Well, that is good news." Mark says, "And there is Reshow, he is a captain of the S.S. Rainbow, it is a famous luxury cruise and the most expensive one. There is also Aera, she is the pilot of the AK151, it is also the best airplane in the world with services and comfortable seats."

"Flora says, "And there is Geo, he is a farmer of the biggest farm in the world, the AIO farm. Not to mention that a lot of famous food industries buy ingredients from there."

Ash says, "Including us." This causes them to look at him. "He is an old friend of mine, since we managed to talk through the prices as well as the products."

"Oh." Flora says. "And...we also have a Nurse Joy? Nurse Amelia Joy...she is a free Nurse Joy, as she is roaming around the regions for Poison Type Pokemon."

Trenor says, "And there is Bolver from the Bolver Talks..."

"Wait, Bolver?" Eve says with a little surprise. "I had a talk with him a few months ago. You sure it is him?"

"Yeah, the same one." Trenor says. "And here is Nora, she is an archaeologist that even Aunt Cynthia can't compare to her. She is also the one that finds the DNA Splicers back in Great Chasm."

Lillie says, "And here is Amo, she is the first one in the world who managed to find the Elgyem colony in outer space. Radium, she is the daughter of Steven Stone and also going to be his successor for the Devon Cup. And then there is Frost..."

Alice pales as she hears the person's name. "You know Frost?" Lillie asks in confusion.

"Yes, he was also one of them...and not to mention that back in school, he is paired with Tokui, it is because of him that Tokui skips all the work to me...why is he here? What business that he wanted with me?"

"I don't know." Ash says. "But if he wants to help you, then maybe we should give him a chance." Alice nods.

"And there is also Surch, he is a No.1 Pokemon Ranger that can make even the fiercest Beedrill listen to him. And there is Wyree."

"She as well?" Alice groans.

Flora says, "If you want to know, Wyree was also a bully back then, she would injure Alice every time when they have PE Class, and then she always says that it was accident, but in truth, Ark asks her to do it so that they won't be having such a loser in the game." Flora says the last words in disgust.

"That is really mean." Insey sighs.

"And here are more. There is Shadow, he is an assassin hired by the International Police. It is said that nobody knows who he is under the mask except the boss of the International Police, and some says that he is quite talented in killing."

"Will he be good to help us?" Eve says with doubts. "And there is also Terry...wait, Terry?"

"Who is Terry?" Gladion asks.

"How come you don't know?" Lillie says to her brother, "He is the vice chef of the International Police. And he is said to be specializing in Dark Types so that even the darkest moves won't give a chance."

"Wow..." Minami says, "And there is Irena, she is a Legendary Top Coordiantor that never lost a single Contests, not to mention that she is Jasmine's daughter as well."

"And the last one is Tyke." Ash says. "He is a good artist that his works are often seen in national museums."

"So that is all of them? We sure have some interesting people to help us." Alice says.

"Yeah, we will meet them tomorrow morning, so that we can tell them everything." Ash says as he types on the message on the computer.

* * *

**Sorry for this late chapter, like Serena and Dawn, Alice will also have some friends who regretted to do things to her, I hope you like it and in the next chapter, we will be having a meeting with these people.**


	31. New Guards and Dynamax

New Guards and Dynamax

The next day, Alice and Ash go towards the meeting point where they meet up with the 18 people. Once the 18 people see them, Alice gives Konomi a hug.

"Konomi Sensei, it is so good to see you again." Alice says.

"Look at you, Alice. You are now a princess. You have grown so well." Konomi says.

Terry says to Ash. "Your highness, it is good to see you again as well."

"Same here, Terry. And it is also good to see you guys as well." Ash says.

"No need to be formal, your highness." Geo says. "We are friends after all."

As for Wyree and Frost, they are just flinching when they see Alice, they are really guilty of doing bad things to her. Alice notices them and says, "I wouldn't have thought that you two will also show up here..."

"Alice..." Frost says. "We are really sorry about before..."

"You are sorry?" Alice raises her eyebrows. "I had a miserable childhood because of you guys. I have to find Konomi sensei for help and even drop out of the school. And you think a sorry can stop the pain I have to endure all this time?"

Konomi says, "Alice, listen to me. It is true that they did bad stuff to you, but these two are willing to atone their mistakes as well as helping you out. Is that right?"

Wyree and Frost nod. Wyree says, "I know that I was blinded by Ark, thus I was hurting you. But after you left, we have cut ties with them, since we know what we did is wrong."

"Indeed. I also broke up with Touki because of it after that." Frost says. "And we will try to stop them from hurting you."

Alice sighs and says, "Fine, but if I find out that what you are saying are lies, then I won't be forgiving like I was before."

As for Ash, he is still greeting the group, once all 18 people are done, he says, "Now that you are all here, please follow me and Alice as we will take you to our castle."

The 18 people nod as they walk with Ash and Alice, but much to their annoyance, the traitors, all 18 of them, have seen then as they are here to taunt them again.

"What do we have here, the losers are having new people to meet?" Misty taunts.

"Aren't you feeling bored for doing that to us all the time?" Ash rolls his eyes. "Besides, shouldn't you prepare for the third round since some of you are still in the tournament?"

But the traitors aren't listening to Ash, and Touki notices Frost. "Frost, what are you doing with her?"

Frost says, "I was asked to protect her no matter what you are going to do to us."

Wyree says, "We are not the same as we were. So don't drag us into this mess."

"Oh yeah? Have you forgot that you loved to injure Alice back when we were having PE class?" Hito asks.

"That is in the past, I matured. Unlike you kids." Wyree says.

"You guys are the kids!" Iris yells back.

Ash groans as the fight is going on and on, until Shadow appears out of nowhere and then holds a knife on Max's neck, causing them to gasp.

"What are you doing to my brother?!" May yells.

"Stop with your fighting and leave us alone, or as an assassin, I won't hesitate to kill you." Shadow says.

"You..." Ark grits his teeth as Terry says, "Shadow, enough. They aren't worth to kill."

Shadow nods as he goes back to the group. Terry says, "As a member of the International Police, I can also arrest you for harassing the prince and the princess. So I suggest you leave."

"This isn't over." Max yells as they run away.

Bolver asks, "Are they usually this troublesome?"

Konomi sighs, "It is my fault...I didn't teach them much about morality, which causes them to act like that now..."

Alice says, "Sensei, it's not your fault. You can't change anything as well."

Then the group decide to go back to the castle faster or else that the traitors are back for more insults.

* * *

As the original 18 guards are present as well as Queen Delia. They start to greet each other. Reisa says, "Radium, Irena. It is so good to see you again."

"Same here, Reisa." Radium says. "I didn't know you were also Ash's guard."

"I found him when he was still framed." Reisa says. "But I made a right choice by believing him."

"I see." Irena says. "We should have done that as well."

Delia says, "So now that you are here, what are we going to do if we want to test your skills?"

Ash says, "About that, mother. Alice and I have some plans. And it involves the region known as Galar Region."

"Galar Region? What is that?" Minami asks as the others are also confused.

Delia says, "Ash, can you explain the Galar Region?"

Ash says, "Galar Region was created a month ago. It is located near Kalos and one of our subsidiary called Marco Cosmos are handling the league there."

Alice says, "There are no Elite 4 in the region, but there are 18 gyms and each gym are tough indeed. Since every Gym Leader in the region can use a special mechanic called Dynamax."

"Dynamax?" Insey asks, "What is that?"

Ash notices the traitors are approaching with the use of aura, he says, "I can show you, but now that the traitors are here, I will show you how it works."

Then Ash and his friends go outside and see the traitors approaching the castle. Ash says, "Why are you so annoying?"

"Because you are a loser who only hides behind your guards, that's why." Clemont says.

"Yeah, are you scared to battle us?" Kiawe taunts.

Ash says, "That is if you want. Pikachu, are you ready?"

Pikachu nods as Ash takes out the Pokeball and returns him, much to everyone's surprise.

"Did you just recall your Pikachu?" Eve asks, "Why?"

"You'll see." Ash says as the band on Ash's wrist starts glowing red, and then the Pokeball starts to grow bigger. Then he throws the ball into the battlefield as Pikachu, who is as big as the whole castle, appear in front of them.

"What happened to Pikachu?" Max says in horror.

"How did you make him this big?" Belle gasps.

"You won't know anything about it. Now Pikachu, use the Dynamax Move Max Lightning!"

Pikachu shoots out giant electricity on all 18 Pokemon, causing them to faint as well as the field becomes the Electric Terrain. The traitors see that they have no hope against the Giant Pikachu, as they recall their Pokemon and flee.

Once Pikachu goes back to normal, Ash and Alice turn around and see all 37 people are in a state of shock and horror.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks.

"What just happened?" Frost says. "Pikachu just become a giant all of a sudden."

"That is the Dynamax. Like Mega Evolution, it is a temporary transformation affecting Pokémon. The Pokémon distorts space to change its size while affecting the world around them, thus causing them to become this powerful." Alice says.

"Thanks to my new Legendary Friend known as Eternatus, he creates the Wishing Stars to make this available in the Galar Region." Ash says. "Right now Professor Sonia is helping investigating about the process."

Delia says, "So does that mean all Pokemon can do this trick?"

"Yes, but some Pokemon are able to Gigantamax, which also changes their appearance and some moves. Every Gym Leader in the region use Gigantamax instead, so that they can test the Challengers that are worthy to challenge the league." Ash says.

"He's right, you know." Then they see two people walking towards them. Ash says, "Leon, Gloria. It is nice to see you."

Leon does his pose and says, "We got your call, Ash. And I see you have a lot of friends."

Gloria says, "Indeed. Hello to all of you. I am the Princess of the Galar Region, Gloria. And this is our former Champion Leon, who was undefeatable until Ash breaks his record."

"When did you challenge their league?" Flora asks.

"Oh, since we are Legendary Pokemon, so we are able to use the Double Team and thus challenging the league." Alice says. "Besides, Galar Region is very fashionable, they even have gym uniforms when we are challenging the gym."

"I am glad you like it." Leon says.

Lillie asks, "So are there new Pokemon in the Galar Region?"

Ash says, "Of course. Alice, why don't we show them?"

"Sure." Alice says as she sends out Mr. Rime while Ash sends out a Pokemon known as Alcremie. Amo asks, "What are those? I have never seen them before..."

Alice says, "This is Mr. Rime, the evolution of the Galarian Form Mr. Mime." Alice says. "Like Alola, there are some Pokemon that have different forms as well as their evolution."

"And Mr. Rime is a good example, in Galar, Mr. Mime is Ice and Psychic Type." Ash says.

"That is amazing..." Daniel says. "What about the other one? It looks yummy if you ask me."

"This is Alcremie. And it is currently the Pokemon that has the most form, up to 63. Mine is Rainbow Swirl form with Star Sweets on it." Ash says.

"Wait, 63 forms?" Lillie asks. "That is kinda too much."

"Yeah, we know, but it is cool after all." Gloria says.

"Now that it is done, we should take you to the region as we have to start our training. I have delayed the tournament because of it. So we should use the time." Ash says.

"Then I can help transporting." Amo says. "And me too." Reshow says.

"Good, we really need some transportation since not everyone one of you have the Flying Type Pokemon." Leon says.

"And someone is hopeless with directions as well." Gloria says as Leon tries to protest.

"Anyway. We should go now." Ash says as they leave the castle.

* * *

**I have been contemplating to whether add Sword and Shield into the story, and how to add them. But eventually a month of thinking, I decide to add the Galar Region. I hope you like this idea, the next chapter will be the training as well as the battling.**


	32. The Gym Leaders of Galar Region

The Gym Leaders of Galar Region

Once the group arrives at the Galar Region, they are at the town known as Hulbury. "So this is the Galar Region?" Mark asks.

"It sure looks cool." Eve says.

"There is a lot of cool things in the region, besides the Routes, there is a Wild Area where you can encounter a lot of Pokemon, even Dynamax Pokemon in the wild." Gloria says.

"Indeed." Leon says, "But our priority now is to go to the Motostoke Stadium, since Chairman Rose is waiting for us."

As they take the train to Motostoke, they go to the stadium as Rose, Oleana and a person is waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you are coming, Ash." Rose says.

"Good to see you again, Rose." Ash says. "And I see your daughter Elena is here as well."

Alice says, "Indeed. Good to see you again, Elena." Alice says.

"Same here." Elena says. "And you have a lot of company."

Delia says, "Ash, Alice, can you introduce them?"

"Sure. This is Chairman Rose, he is the Chairman of the Marco Cosmos Company. They are helping the league stuff as well as the economy of the region." Ash says.

"Well, Prince Ash here does all the work, we were just helping him." Rose says.

"And this is the secretary Oleana, and Rose's daughter Elena, who serves as the Gym Leader in the region."

"You are a Gym Leader?" David asks.

"Of course." Elena says. "I specializes in Steel Type."

"Now we will introduce the Gym Leaders in the stadium, why don't you all take a seat." Rose says as Ash brings them to the stadium seats.

As they arrive, they see that the stadium is big. Irena says, "It is just like the Contests...are the gym this big?"

Gloria says, "Yes, everyone is watching the Gym Battles through the seats here, and it is a craze in the region as well."

"Wow..." Reisa says.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Rose, chairman of the Pokemon League in the Galar Region!" Rose says as it catches their attention, although they are the only ones who are listening to them.

"Now let me explain the Gym Challenge in this region. Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat the 18 gym leaders...and gather the 18 gym badges to prove their skills as a Trainer! Only the most worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in History! Now I will like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!"

Just then, 19 people walk towards the center of the stadium, much to their surprise.

"No way, all of them are Gym Leaders?" Trenor asks.

Wyree says, "I never knew that it is a big deal."

Chairman Rose says, "Now let's introduce them all! First, we have the Fighting Farmer! Here's the Grass Type expert as well as the Turffield Gym Leader, Milo!" Milo just waves his hand.

"The raging Wave! It's the master of Water Types as well as the Hulbury Gym Leader, Nessa!" Nessa just gives a flying kiss to everyone.

"And then the aspiring bookworm! The Wedgehurst Gym Leader that specializes in Normal Type. Namie!" A girl with the white shirt with a logo on it walks with her glasses sparkling. She just adjust her glasses as she looks at the crowd.

"The ever-burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire-type veteran and the Motostoke Gym Leader, Kabu!"

"Next we have the Quake of the blade! The Ground-type adventurer as well as the Dustill Gym Leader, Sandy!" The girl just holds her hat down as she didn't show her face.

"And then we have the silent boy of mystery, Alister, friend to Ghost types and the Stow-on-side Gym Leader." And this time a boy with a mask walks like a zombie appears.

"The Galar karate prodigy and the Laterally Gym Leader, nobody's better than Fighting types like Bea." The girl just shows her strict face.

"Next we have our superstar, the astronomer of Psychic Types and the Grenomy Gym Leader! Benjamin!" A boy walks in with a smile that isn't very clear.

"The great artist and Glimwood Gym Leader, Bug types are brilliant in the work from Shelia." A girl smiles as she takes pictures of the crowd.

"And then the student of the famous master theater Fairy Specialist as well as the Ballonlea Gym Leader, Bede!" a white haired boy just shows his usual smirk.

"The twin of Guitarists, the Electrical Band members and the Genearct Gym Leader, Bolt and Boltera." A boy and a girl walks in with smiles on the face.

"The iron in the beauty, our Steel Type performer and the Bermingsteel Gym Leader, Elena." A girl wearing like a robot just twirls around as she walks forward.

"And then the inventor of the Flying Taxi, our dreamer of flying types and the Glaglider Gym Leader, we have Glen!" A man spread his arms as to welcome the crowd.

"The Hard Rock crusher, please welcome the Rock type master and the Steamdrift Gym Leader, Gordie!" The person does a pose of lucky seven and winks at the crowd.

"The Ice Cold Professional, please welcome the Ice type master and the Circhester Gym Leader, Melony." The girl just waves her hand.

"The Rough Nurse Joy and the Acidone Gym Leader, Poison types aren't the challenge to Donna!" A nurse joy wearing a strange purple and green outfit appears as she bows to the crowd.

"The sister of the famous singer and the now Dark Type Spikemuth Gym Leader, we have Marnie." The girl just smiles a little as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"And last but not least, the tamer of dragons...It's Raihan, the top Hammerlocke Gym leader!" After Rose finish the names, he says, "These are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar Region are proud to call our own!"

"All of them look strong." Elline says.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like we have stood a chance if we are fighting them." Radium says.

Once the gym leaders introduce themselves, Ash takes them to the battlefield as all the Gym Leaders are greeting them.

"Well if it isn't Ash and Alice. I see you bring your friends here." Raihan says.

"Same here, Raihan." Ash says. "And I am surprised that you'll be here, Bede. I thought you aren't interested with the help."

Bede says, "I am not, but I owe you some ever since that battle that makes me feel better."

"What battle?" Tyke asks.

"You see, Bede was a Gym Challenger that is endorsed by my Dad, but after he tries destroying a historical site, he is kicked out of the Gym Challenge, that is until Opal comes and trains him to become her successor." Elena says. "And he is a specialist in Fairy Types."

"I see." Minami says. "And then?"

"And then he suddenly appears in the Championship, demanding a battle with Ash. Ash won of course, but the crowd is cheering both of them for the nice battle." Leon says.

"And I realize that wining and losing is not important." Bede says with a nod.

"I suppose that you didn't forget about me, right?" Marnie says.

"Oh, hi, Marnie." Alice says. "And Morpeko as well."

"Urara..." Morpeko greets Pikachu as they play together.

"So you are Marnie, the Dark Type leader? You know there was no Dark Type Gym throughout the region."

Marnie says, "I have heard of it. The Gym was belonged to my brother. But my Brother couldn't Dynamax in the place and he wants retirement. So with Ash's help, I manages to take over his place and make it a place where we can use Dynamax as well."

"Wow, you sure have some influences." Terry says.

"Yeah." Ash replies. "So Rose, Leon and I have assigned that each Gym Leader will be training the Dynamax as well as other stuff with the two of you. And in return, I want you guys to help training them with the Z Moves as well as Mega Evolution."

"Sure. We can do that." Mark says as the others nod. Then Rose says, "That should be fine. I will like to see our Dynamax spread throughout the world."

"Same here." Ash says as the gym leaders start to take their respective trainees to their gym.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter that has the Sword and Shield. I have reveal the towns and cities where the Gyms are, and also change Opal and Piers into Bede and Marnie since this is after the Galar Story. I hope you like it.**


	33. Train with the Gym Leaders Part 1

Train with the Gym Leaders Part 1

Once the people are taken to the Gyms, Ash and Alice then come to the Wyndon along with Leon and Gloria, they get into the Stadium and Ash says, "So we should train ourselves as well."

"Indeed." Leon says, "Since those Traitors are the ones you have to worry, right?"

"Yeah." Alice frowns. "I never knew that things are turning to be like this..."

Gloria says, "Don't worry, we'll make sure that they aren't going here by any means."

Alice and Ash nod as they start their training.

* * *

In the Turfield, Flora and Geo are with Milo, the Grass Type Gym Leader. Flora asks, "So you are the First Gym Leader to face in order?"

"Indeed." Milo says. "But it doesn't mean that I am weak. Since I tend to hold back in battles since I am kinda soft..."

Geo says, "I see. But from what I heard, you are also a farmer, right?"

"Of course, and you are a Farmer as well." Milo says. "But regardless. I have to teach you all about the Grass Type Pokemon here." Then they go to the Stadium, and then Milo takes out three Pokemon, Grookey, Thwackey and Rillaboom. Flora says, "So they are the Starter Pokemon of this Region?"

"Yes, Rillaboom is also a good musician." Milo says. "Ash and Alice have asked us to train you guys, so it is better that you change into these uniforms."

As they wear the uniform that is white and green, Flora says, "I kinda like this logo. As a Fashion Designer myself, I think that it is perfect."

"I am glad you like it." Milo says. "Now the training is simple, I will take you anywhere in order to capture the new Pokemon from the Galar Region as well as the Gigantamax Pokemon for use."

"Gigantamax? Why not Dynamax?" Geo asks.

"From what Ash told me, you already have the Pokemon as well as the Dynamax Bands, so you can activate any Dynamax whenever you want. However, Gigantamax is different as they don't appear very often. And only specific Pokemon have this ability."

They nod as they leave the Stadium and go take on the Taxi. Their first location is Route 3, where they see some flower like Pokemon. Milo then shows them that they are Gossifleur and Eldegoss. And then they capture them with ease. And then they go to Route 5 to see two Apple Pokemon.

"Are the Apples Pokemon as well?" Geo asks.

"They are called Applin." Milo says as he takes out a machine. "This machine can scan the Pokemon that are capable of Gigantamax."

As he scans two Applin, Milo says, "There they are. Now these are the Tart Apple and Sweet Apple." Milo then puts the apples on the ground and then the two Applin gets close, and then they start to glow and evolve.

"Wow...they evolve in different Pokemon..." Flora says in awe.

"They are Flapple and Appletun. One is basically sour, while the other one is basically sweet." Milo says. "And they are the only Grass Types that are capable of Gigantamax."

Once they capture the two Pokemon, they get back to the Stadium to train some more.

* * *

In Hulbury, Reisa and Reshow are following Nessa as they go to the Stadium. Reisa says, "So Nessa, how did you like Water Types?"

"Well, my father is a fisherman and my mother is a saleswoman in the market over there, so I get to be close with the Water Types."

"Wow, that is so cool." Reshow says. "Though my family are captains of the cruise, which is the reason I have the S.S. Rainbow with me."

Reisa says, "As for me, my father is a Water Type Top Coordinator as well as the Champion, I guess it is also the reason why I like Water Types."

"I see." Nessa says, then they go to the Stadium to change their uniforms, it is orange, blue and white colored just like Nessa's outfit, and then they get to see Sobble, Drizzile and Inteleon before starting to leave to find more Water Types.

"And this is one of my favorite Pokemon." They see a Chewtle and a Drednaw once they arrive at Route 2's lake. And then Nessa helps them locate the Drednaw that can perform Gigantamax for them to use.

"So that is the Gigantamax in this region?" Reisa asks.

"In fact, there are two Water Pokemon that are capable of doing that." Nessa says as she brings them to Lake Axewell, where they find some Krabby and Kingler.

"Kingler can Gigantamax?" Reshow asks.

"They can. And they are really hard to train in my opinion." Nessa says.

They then go back to Hulbury so that Nessa can take them to her favorite Fishing Spot, and there they manage to meet Arrokuda and Barraskewda, the two new Pokemon and also taste their Sashimi. And then they arrive at Route 6, and they are confused. "Why are we here? There isn't any water around here..." Reisa asks.

"I have a friend named Cara Liss, let's go meet her." Nessa says as they go meet her, and then Cara Liss takes the Fossilized Fish as well as the Dino and Drake to fuse them together. And then she shows them the Dracovish and Arctovish.

"They are also Pokemon? How is that possible?" Reisa says in shock.

"They are actually living Fossil Pokemon, and believe me, they were once strongest carnivores, but Dracovish extincts due to lack of food, while Arctovish is because of the mouth is on top of it." Nessa says, then she takes them away to the stadium to train.

* * *

In Wedgehurst, Namie is the one that helps Nate and Naomi. Nate asks, "So you said that you were adopted by Ash?"

"Yeah, five of us are, but he kept a secret since he already has 5 siblings. But we didn't mind it since this place is a wonderful region."

Naomi says, "I see."

Then they change their uniform, which is grey colored. And then she shows them the new Pokemon by going to a tree near the Route 1. They see some Skwovet and Greedent eating berries. Namie also says that they are gluttons, then they also see some Wooloo and Dubwool, which are rolling and they enjoy the view of them.

And then they get to Route 2, only to see that they are blocked by a group of Zigzagoon, Linoone and Obstagoon. The two of them are surprised to see that Zigzagoon and Linoone have Galarian Forms and they can evolve even further.

"Since there is also a Galarian Meowth in this region, but the Gigantamax Meowth is for the other regions." Namie says, and they are amazed to learn that the Gigantamax Meowth has a longer body. Not only that, they also get to learn the Gigantamax Eevee and Snorlax as well.

"So the Normal Type Gigantamax Forms in this region are not the native Pokemon?" Naomi asks.

"Indeed." Namie says. And then they get into the Glimwood Tangle, they are confused to be taken to the dark place, but then they are surprised to know Indeedee, the Pokemon that can learn feelings from others.

* * *

In Motostoke, Kabu is the one that trains Helen and Flomer. Due to the strictness, Helen and Flomer are kinda surprised by the man in front of them. Kabu says, "So you are the flute maker Flomer, and the Chef Helen, right? Though it is an honor to meet you, but the reason you are here is because of the training."

"Sure, sir." Helen says.

Then he gives them a set of time to change into their uniforms, and then he slightly shows them the Scorbunny, Raboot and Cinderace, but instead of showing them the information, he wants them to train with the three Pokemon with the soccer practice, Helen and Flomer enjoy the training in fact.

"Good, now you have bonded with the Fire Starter, I'll show you the other Pokemon." Then they are taken to the mission field and they see some Sizzlipede and Centiskorch. Kabu shows them the Centiskorch that is able to Gigantamax, so he wants them to try it out.

Then they go to the Galar Mine, a place where he usually trains and then he shows them the Carkoal and Coalossal, but they have to find the Pokemon themselves by mining. And then the final one is Gigantamax Charizard, which he reveals that it is the Pokemon that Leon used.

* * *

Ash is watching the training and he says, "Kabu is still the same, he really didn't hold back on them."

Alice says, "Indeed." And then Delia asks, "So Ash, why didn't you tell me that you adopted 5 more people?"

Ash says, "I am sorry, Mother. But I keep a secret since I don't want you to worry."

"I see." Delia sighs. "I can't stop you from saving them from their nightmares, but promise me that you'll take full care of them."

"I know." Ash says as they go watch how the others are doing.

* * *

**I am sorry that I deleted the two chapters, since I think that it will be better to condense them to four chapters. I hope you understand.**


	34. Train with the Gym Leaders Part 2

Train with the Gym Leaders Part 2

In the Dustill, Trenor and Nora are being helped by Sandy. Sandy says, "So Brother, are you ready to learn about the new Ground Type Pokemon?"

"Well, we are always ready. Sandy." Trenor says. Nora looks at the Dusty Bowl and says, "I wonder how many mysteries are inside there..."

Sandy says, "As an Archaeologist myself, I can say that there are a lot of treasures there. And since you are also an archaeologist as well, maybe we can exchange our discoveries."

"That will be great." Nora says, "But first, please introduce the Pokemon."

"Wait until you wear the Gym Uniforms, that is what Brother Ash wanted to do." After they dress up in their uniforms, they go to the Dusty Bowl as they see a Pokeball on the ground. "You see, some Pokemon are placing traps in the dark areas or in the sand."

Then she tosses a rock and then the Galar Stunfisk appears. Trenor says, "Stunfisk has a Galar Form...that is new."

"Indeed. Instead of shocking those who steps on it, it will tries to crunch you like a trap." Sandy says. Then they capture the Pokemon.

And then they see some snake Pokemon and Sandy says, "As for those Pokemon, they are Silicobra and Sandaconda. They are good diggers and in fact, Sandaconda is my ace Pokemon as it is able to Gigantamax."

As Sandy shows them the Gigantamax, Trenor says, "So it becomes a giant twister like body...interesting." Then they capture the two Pokemon as they also notice a Yamask.

"I thought Yamask usually hold their masks, what is wrong with that?" Nora asks.

"Well, it was possessed by the slab. Not only that, it has a different Evolution. Then they see the Yamask going under the structure and evolves. "That is called Runerigus."

"Runerigus...it looks like a powerful Pokemon." Trenor says. "Of course. It is Ground and Ghost Type after all." Sandy says as they capture the new Pokemon. Once they capture the Pokemon, they go back to their stadium for training.

* * *

In the Stow-on-Side, Allister is the one that helps Golly and Shadow. Golly sighs and says, "Am I the only one that isn't wearing a mask here? This is really crazy."

"But he is your sister, Golly." Shadow says to her as she sighs. "Yeah. Allister, so what are we going to do first?"

Allister just takes out the uniform and says, "Wear...it...on..."

Golly and Shadow didn't seem to be fazed at the spooky voice as they wear the clothes. Then they are taken to the Giant's Mirror. There they see some Corsola that are pure white and they are frowning.

"Corsolas..." Allister says. Golly says, "You mean just like Alola Forms, Corsola has a regional difference in this region and it is a Ghost Type."

Allister nods and says, "It is the ancient kind of Corsola, and it sucks life force from the branches."

Shadow says, "Oh, you can talk normally, that's great." Golly says, "Shadow, he is nervous, so don't give him the pressure."

Then Allister let them capture the Corsola and Golly's evolve into a Cursola. "This Cursola...if you touch it you will be turn into stone."

"Oh, thank you for telling me, little bro." Golly says.

Then they are back at the town as they get past the Yamask and Runerigus, they are also shocked to learn the truth. And then they are at the Glimwood Tangle and they see a cup like Pokemon. "That is Sinistea."

"Even a teacup can become a Pokemon..." Shadow says. "And I guess if we drink the tea inside it, our life force is taken?"

Allister nods and then he takes out a Cracked Pot, and then he gives the Pokemon as it evolves into Polteageist. "So it is possessing a teapot now..." Golly says in awe.

Then they also see the Persuado Legendary, Dragapult and the pre evolutions, then they return to the stadium as Allister shows his Gigantamax.

As they see the Gengar, Golly says, "Well, I really like Gengar's Mega Evolution, but this is even cooler."

Allister says, "I am glad you like it...sis." Then they return to training with the Ghost Types.

* * *

In the Laterally Town, Bea is taking Mark and Konomi to the stadium to change the clothes. Before anything happened, Mark and Bea have a karate practice. Once they are done, Mark says, "You are really good, Bea."

"You are the same, Mark." Bea says. "I am glad to have a brother like you."

Konomi brings two bottles of water and says, "Training is good, but remember that you have to supplement moisture."

"You're right, sensei." Mark says. Then Bea shows them the Farfetch'd at the Route 5. Bea says, "Now Mark, let me ask you a question, this is the Galar Farfetch'd. Do you know how to evolve this Pokemon?"

Mark says, "Its leak is now this long...and I guess it is not a normal way to evolve."

Konomi says, "Usually that the Leek on the Farfetch'd raises Critical hits, so I guess the evolution is associated to it?"

Bea says, "Right, sensei. To make it evolve, one must let it have 3 critical hits in the battle."

"That sure is hard." Mark says as they try it out for some hours to evolve it in the end. Then the next Pokemon they see is a Falinks in Route 8. Mark asks, "So it is like an Exeggcute...six beings in one Pokemon..."

Bea nods and also shows them the No Retreat move. Then she also shows them the next Pokemon, which is Clobbopus and Grapploct at the snowy areas in Route 9. And they are surprised to learn that it evolves by learning Taunt.

"And the final one is our Legend Zamazenta." Bea shows the mural at the middle of Stow-on-Side and Laterally. "It is the Shield Pokemon that helps the Legendary Hero defeating the Darkest Day."

"I see." Then they return to the stadium as Bea shows them the Gigantamax Machamp, and they are amazed by it and they decide to keep learning.

* * *

In the Grenomy Town, Daniel and Amo are taken by Benjamin and his brother Avery, the two of them show them the Stadium, and Amo says, "No way...it surely is on the satellite..."

"Yeah. Since this town is not a big town, so the Gigantamax will be on space so that it will have much more space."

Daniel says. "I can tell."

The first one they show is the Gigantamax Orbeetle, the body looking like the UFO causing Amo to have her eyes sparkle. Then they are shown the Hatenna, Hattrem and Hatterene, the feeling Pokemon is making the two Psychic Type Users to be calm and liking.

Then the next ones are Ponyta and Rapidash. They have a ride on those Pokemon for a while as they enjoy it. And the final ones are Mr. Mime and Mr. Rime. Once they capture the Pokemon, they go back to the space to train.

* * *

**Now here is a new chapter, I am sorry for the long wait since I have been trying to think of the story after the gym training. I hope you like it.**


	35. Train with the Gym Leaders Part 3

Train with the Gym Leaders Part 3

Glimwood Town is very dark as Insey and Surch are there with Shelia, who is also one of Ash's adopted sister. "So you two are siblings?" Surch asks.

"Kinda...and it is quite weird." Insey says, "So you are a great Artist?"

"Yeah, I like drawing Bug Type Pokemon, seeing how a Wurmple growing into a Beautifly is really an inspiration for art." Shelia says.

"You sound a lot like Burgh, the Castelia Gym Leader." Surch says as the two girls giggle. "Anyway, please wear the uniforms and I should give you some direction for the Bug Type Pokemon in this region."

After they are done dressing up, which is green colored, and they go to the Slumbering Weald to capture the Blipbug line. "You know, this will evolve into an Orbeetle, it becomes a Psychic type as it can read others."

"That sounds cool." Insey says, "I heard that it can Gigantamax, right?"

"Well, sort of, but Benjamin is the one that uses it since the G-Max move is for Psychic Types.

"Then they go to Route 3 to capture the Centiskorch, who they find it amusing to see the Fire Type Bug Pokemon that isn't Volcarona. And then they go to the Steamdrift Way to capture a Snom, which evolves into a Frosmoth as well.

"You said that Centiskorch's Gigantamax is Fire Type, and Frosmoth doesn't have a Gigantamax, then what Gigantamax you are using?" Insey asks with a little annoyance. Shelia sighs, "Relax, I can say that my Gigantamax is the strongest for a Bug Type.

Then back at the stadium, she shows them the Butterfree, which Gigantamax into a giant butterfly. "Okay, Butterfree is Brother's first capture besides Pikachu, I can tell why it will have a Gigantamax."

"Well, its G-Max Move Befuddle is also a powerful move as it can randomly pick any status effect on your opponent. That is why I feel it powerful." Then they all go train with the Bug Type Pokemon.

* * *

In the Ballonlea, Minami and Tyke are taken by Bede to the stadium. "So you and Brother were rivals until you were forced to forfeit the challenge because you try to destroy a mural?"

Bede says, "Indeed...even though your brother lack some potential, I can tell he is a formidable trainer. And it is your Grandaunt that found me and wanted me to be a successor."

"I see...so Grandaunt Opal was the Gym Leader..." Minami says.

Then they all change into their uniforms as Bede shows them the Hatterene line and the Grimmsnarl line. "Those Pokemon are like counterparts. But Hatterene is my first Pokemon that the Chairman gave me." Bede says. "I was going to be a Psychic Type trainer at first, but in the end, I find that Fairy Type is good for me."

"Glad to hear that." Tyke says, "Fairy Types are good to train as they are immune to Dragon attacks."

Bede nods and then he shows them the Milcery. "And this is Milcery, a Pokemon that has 63 evolutions."

"63 Evolutions?" Minami asks, "If this is a joke then it is not funny."

"And it will not be a joke." Bede says. "Prince Ash has to give Alcremie 7 flavors and 9 decorations to choose from. That is why there are 63, but they all Gigantamax into one giant wedding cake."

As he shows them the cake, Tyke says, "That sure is a huge cake...I wonder how much calories are inside."

"You don't need to try it out." Bede says with his usual smirk, then he shows them the Weezing, which is a Galarian form and they are surprised by it. He says, "And the last one will be the Legendary Zacian." He shows them to the Hammerlocke Vault as they see the Pokemon on the walls.

"So it is wielding a sword, interesting." Minami says as they go back to the stadium to train.

* * *

In the Generact Gym, Bolt and Boltera are playing the guitar as they Bolver and Elline are with them in their uniforms. "That was some nice music." Elline says.

"Why thank you." Boltera says. "Brother and I have played a lot in the band."

Bolver says, "But can't your brother talk? I don't think I have hear him talking ever since..."

"Well, he is mute because of childhood experience." Boltera says. "But with the guitar's help, he still can perform good battles." Bolt nods in agreement as they go for the Pokemon looking. They go check out the Yamper and Boltund. Elline sees the Yamper and she can feel its cuteness.

"This Yamper is so cute." Elline says as the dog licks her. "I know, the way it shows its tongue really attracts us." Boltera says.

Then they go to the Route 7 as they see some crying Pokemon. "And those are Toxel, they are classified as Baby Pokemon. But once it evolves, it have two different evolution and they are strong as well." Boltera says as they show the Toxtricity.

Bolver asks, "So what is the condition of the evolution?"

"Well, it depends on the nature, for those which have active natures, it will become this Amped form, while those with the passive natures, it will gain the Low Key form." Boltera says, "And they also have strong Gigantamax."

"I see." Elline says. "And I suppose this Pokemon is also why we have these uniforms?"

Then they go to Route 9 as they see some urchin like Pokemon. "Those are Pincurchin, the spikes are the place to store its electricity."

"I can tell." Bolver says. "We have to be careful about this Pokemon."

Then they go back to Route 7 as Boltera says, "Like Togedemaru, Pachirisu or Emolga, there is a new member for the Electric mouse family." Then she shows the Morpeko. "So it is called Morpeko?"

"Yeah, but it is always hungry and it will turn into a Hangry Mode." As they show the form, Bolver says, "What does the Hangry mode do?"

"Well, it turns its special move, Aura Wheel, into a Dark Type move." Boltera says as they nod. Then they go for the last Pokemon, which is going to be in the Route 6 as they have Cara Liss to revive some fossils.

"What are we seeing..." Bolver says with a surprised tone. "The Fossil Pokemon are now being fused?"

"Well, this is Dracozolt and Arctozolt. They were actually living fossils as they extinct because Dracozolt lakes the herbal food source and Arctozolt is too slow."

"Okay..." Elline says with a weird expression. As they go back to the stadium, Boltera says, "And not only that, there is also a Gigantamax Pokemon that Ash also has, the Gigantamax Pikachu."

"We saw it when he and Alice demonstrate it." Bolver says, "And it is cool."

"Glad you like it." Boltera says as they go training.

* * *

Ash and Alice are watching the training as Alice says, "Bede is still acting the same towards you, huh?"

"Well, some times that old habits die hard." Ash says, "But I am afraid that those guys will find us here..."

"Yeah, this Galar Region is very close to Kalos Region..." Alice says with a frown. "I hope the other leaders can train them better..."

* * *

**Now I decide to put the training into 5 chapters and there are two more. I hope you like it.**


	36. Train with the Gym Leaders Part 4

Train with the Gym Leaders Part 4

In the Bermingsteel Town, David and Irena are with the daughter of Chairman Rose, Elena. Elena has taken them to the stadium and she says, "Papa has made these big stadiums with the money and the energy he found in the mines to create this. And here, it is a good place for Dynamax."

David asks, "So you know Ash because of your father?"

"Why yes." Elena says. "And he is also the one who saved Galar along with Alice. My father tried to summon a Legendary Pokemon that tried to destroy the region. But Ash and Alice stopped him from going to that path."

"Why did he wanted to summon that?" Irena asks.

"To save the future." Elena says, "But that is not important for now. How about changing into the uniforms first?"

As the two of them wear grey uniforms that looks like robots, Elena says, "And as you can see, all the staff members of the Pokemon League in this region use Steel Types. And I am glad to be the one who introduces you this type. And you must know about our Flying Taxi, Corviknight, right? With the help of Macro Cosmos Air, our Flying Type Gym Leader is able to create this kind of service."

"I see." Irena says. "It sure is convenient."

Then they go to the Route 4, and then Elena shows them a cat Pokemon. "And you can see, this Pokemon here is called Meowth."

"Meowth?" David asks. "It has to be the Pokemon with the most forms."

"Well, when normal Meowth migrates here, its body has become iron due to the seafaring. And it has a different evolution as well." Then they go to the Route 7 so that they can see the Perrserker. They are surprised to see the Pokemon as it looks like vikings.

She also takes them to the Galar Mine No.2 so that they can capture a Stunfisk, like Trenor and Nora, they are surprised to learn about this Pokemon.

"And then this Pokemon is a rare Pokemon." After getting back to the town, Elena shows a Pokemon made of steel known as Duraludon. "It has the same typing as Dialga, but Raihan is the one that likes to use this one instead of me."

"But it looks so cool to see its design." David says.

"And now for the Gigantamax." Elena says as they walk back into the stadium, "My special Pokemon is this one." She shows them the Cufant and the Copperajah, and they find the Cufant cute, Elena also shows them the Gigantamax and David asks, "Wait, is it standing up?"

"Correct." Elena says, "But its trunk is big enough to withstand the body. And there is another new Gigantamax, and I assume that you know about Melmetal, right?"

"Yeah, but it is a new Pokemon that Ash found along with his Alola companions, right?" David asks.

"Indeed. They have a Gigantamax and it is powerful as well." Then she shows them the picture before they go train with the new Pokemon.

* * *

In the Glaglider City, East and Aera are at the stadium which is pretty windy, Glen says, "Well, don't worry about the wind, it is suitable for Flying Type Pokemon in this place."

"But it is so cool to know that you are the founder of this service." Aera says.

"Why thank you, I just want people to travel around Galar easily." Glen says as he instructs them to change into the uniforms, and then he takes them on the taxi and then flies into the air.

"As you can see, here in Galar, Rookidee and Corvisquire are pure Flying Types. And I assume that it is not common to see Pure Flying Type Pokemon in your region, right?"

"Yeah, some of the Pokemon are Normal and Flying instead of pure Flying. But from the looks of it, your ace Pokemon is Corviknight?" Aera says.

"Right. Corviknight is able to Gigantamax, so it is a suitable Pokemon for me." Glen says. And then they see some blue birds and one even has a Pikachu stuck in its mouth.

"What is that? Why is he eating a Pikachu?" East asks.

"That is the Cramorant. And the way it uses Pikachu is also its ability." Glen says as they are in awe of it. Once they fly around for a while, they land and then starts training.

* * *

In the Steamdrift Town, Luke and Radium are surprised to see that the one who is supposed to help them, Gordie, is swarmed by his fans. So Luke and Radium decide to change into their uniforms and then go meet him.

"I am sorry about that, you see, I wanted to make my fans happy." Gordie says.

"It's fine." Radium says. "My Father is actually the same."

"Anyways, how about I show you some very good rock hard Pokemon?" Gordie says as he shows his signature pose, and then they go inside the stadium as Gordie shows the Rolycoly, Carkol and Coalossal.

"These Pokemon, as you can see, are made from Coal, and they are very strong materials for this region." Gordie says.

"So I assume it will be your Gigantamax?" Luke asks.

"That is right." Gordie replies, and then he also shows about Drednaw, and then the final Pokemon he is showing.

"Is this Pokemon really made of rocks?" Radium asks.

"This is Stonjourner, it is said that more of them gather together to build the Stonehenge." Gordie says. "And there is not much Rock Type Pokemon around, so I think it is better to show the crowd what our training is about."

Luke and Radium sigh as they go with Gordie.

* * *

In the Circhester Gym, Lillie and Frost are taken by Melony to a training ground. And the both of them have wore their uniforms. Lillie asks, "Is it true that you and your son doesn't go along well?"

Melony sighs, "Well, we have different opinions in Pokemon typings, as you can see, he likes to use Rock Types, and I like Ice Types. But I admit, I was really harsh on him and it is not that I am proud of. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It is just...I did have a fight with my own Mother as well." Lillie says as both Frost and Melony are curious. "I really regretted to do that with Mother now that she is gone..."

Frost says, "Lillie, you were adopted by the Prince himself, right? So are you talking about your birth mother?"

Lillie nods and Melony sighs, "I am sorry to hear about it, how about I show you some Pokmeon so that it will get out of our minds for a while?"

They nod as then she shows them the first Pokemon, which is Snom and Frosmoth. "This Snom hasn't get a lot of moves, but you have to take care of it with love in other to evolve it into a Pokemon as powerful as a Frosmoth."

They nod and then she shows them the Mr. Mime and Mr. Rime. "I remembered that Alice had showed us about this Pokemon. But where actually is the real face of Mr. Rime?"

"It is the top one. But it can move its body to show what his expression is through the bottom face." Melony says.

And then she shows them the Galarian Darumaka and the Darmanitan, Lillie says, "So this Pokemon is like my Snowy...they were Fire Types in other regions, but in specific regions, they become Ice Types."

"That is one thing to know." Frost says with a nod.

Melony says, "And how about I show you a very cute Pokemon." Melony then shows them the penguin Pokemon known as Eiscue. "Eiscue? Is it because the Ice Cube on its head?"

"He is like Mimikyu, its ability Ice Face can help blocking the body. But with the hail, it can go back again." Melony says as they are in awe of it.

And then she shows them about Arctozolt and Arctovish, she also shows her Gigantamax Lapras, which they like it a lot, and then they go to the stadium to train some more.

* * *

**And finally, Gordie and Melony are in this story, I was surprised to know when they are actually mother and son when I played the game, since I never knew about their relationship until I saw the Rare League Card of Melony. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the final gym training.**


	37. Train with the Gym Leaders Part 5

Train with the Gym Leaders Part 5

In the next place, the Acidone City, Donna has taken Amelia and Tox to her gym, and they notice a picture and Amelia asks, "Is this your daughter? Ms Donna?"

"Oh, this is Klara. She is my daughter and...let's say that she is quite a character."

"Why?" Tox asks.

"I tried to train her as the new Poison Type Gym Leader, but she gave up since she couldn't handle it and then she went to the Isle of Armor." She sighs as she hands over the uniforms to them. "I heard from Ash that she had been causing quite trouble for him back then along with the Psychic Gym Leader's brother Avery. But in the end they work out."

"I see." Amelia says as she notices the Slowbro and the Weezing at the field. "You see, there aren't much new Poison Type Pokemon, but they are new forms."

"I know about Weezing, since I have been researching about it, but I am surprised that there is a kind of Slowbro like this."

"Yeah, there is also a Slowking, but I didn't capture it, since the Crown Tundra isn't open to us yet."

"I see." Tox says. Then she shows them the Garbodor, she says, "The Garbodor has a Gigantamax version, and it is quite disturbing, as it has absorbs a lot of things."

"That sure is quite big." Amelia says. Then they show the Toxtricity and then they decide to go train for the new Pokemon.

* * *

Eve and Terry are now at the place known as Spikemuth. Marnie is already there as she is wearing her causal outfit. "I just became the gym recently, so I am still not used to wearing the uniform."

"I see..." Eve notices that a lot of people here wearing the outfit and Marnie says, "Don't worry about them, they are actually members of Team Yell."

"Team Yell?" Terry asks, due to the fact that he is a member of the International Police. Marnie says, "It is not what you think it is, Team Yell is actually a cheerleading team for me. As you can see, before I become a Gym Leader, I am also a Gym Challenger. The gym is being taken cared by my Brother Piers."

"The famous singer Piers? I heard that he is having a world tour with his new single, right?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Spikemuth isn't like this before, as you can see, it was a run down place and we couldn't even Dynamax in this place. I tried the Gym Challenge to change everything. But in the end, I lost to Ash."

"I see... but Ash did help it make into like this, right?" Terry asks.

"Yeah. And I am grateful for it." Marnie says as she notices some fox Pokemon running out of the store as she sighs, "Those Nickit again...they are such thieves that compete against Purrloin."

"Seems like you have a hard time with those Pokemon." Terry says.

"Yeah. But don't worry." Marnie says as Morpeko tugs her leg. "What's wrong, Morpeko?"

"Urara." Morpeko points at the person as Marnie is shocked. "Wait, is that Brother?"

Piers sees Marnie and he says, "Oh, there you are, Marnie. Who are those people behind you?"

"The one girl over there is Alice's sister Eve, and the other one is the vice chief of the International Police. Prince Ash and Princess Alice want us Gym Leaders to train them."

"I see." Piers says. "I hope they aren't giving any trouble. I am going to clean my Obstagoon."

As he leaves, Marnie says, "Don't worry about him. By the way. Obstagoon is actually the evolve form of Linoone, do you know?"

Terry says, "I have heard of it. The Zigzagoon and Linoone are Dark Type in this region."

"Yeah. Obstagoon likes to use the move Obstruct, it is like Protect but also lowers the opponent's defense stats." Marnie says. "As for my Gigantamax Pokemon..." She sends out the Pokemon looks like a devil. "This is Grimmsnarl. It is Dark and Fairy Type. I found it in the Glimwood Tangle and it is my friend."

"I see." Terry says, "This sure is a different combination."

"Indeed. Now that I showed you the Dark Type Pokemon, how about I show you some tricks of Team Yell?" Marnie asks as they nod.

* * *

The final one is Drandon and Wyree, who are now at the Hammerlocke Stadium along with Raihan. "So you were the strongest Gym Leader in the region?" Wyree asks.

"Yeah. I think I can only be the third compare to Ash and Leon." He shrugs. "But as you can see, we produce a lot of Dragon Type Pokemon here."

"I can tell." Drandon says as they go to the vault with their uniforms on. "But why are we at the vault instead of the stadium?"

"This is where I have my Gym Mission. As you can see, I am not only a Dragon Type Trainer. I am also a trainer who masters the weather effects."

As he shows them the weather, they are in awe of it. And then he shows them the Flapple,Appletun, Dracozolt, Dracovish.

"My Gigantamax is the Duraludon. Even though it has the creepiest skyscraper design, but it is quite good to use. As its G-Max Depletion can reduce the usage of the moves. Making them unable to attack."

"I see." Wyree says. "And what is that Pokemon?" She points at the Pokemon that has two baby Pokemon in the horns.

"Oh, this is Dragapult. The Persuado Legendary Pokemon of this region. It is Ghost and Dragon Type and it is a speedy Pokemon that helps the pre-evolved form Dreepy."

"That's nice to hear." Drandon says as they continue to train.

* * *

In the Wyndon, Ash and Alice are still watching the group training with Leon and Gloria, until they see a ship that is entering the region. "What is that ship? I thought that during the championship...the ships aren't going to set sail until it is done..." Alice says.

Ash zooms in the screen and he finds Max and Ark on the deck and he says, "It is them...alert the Gym Leaders that they are here." Ash turns to Leon and Gloria, who nods and then they go to call Chairman Rose.

"How...how did they manage to find this place?" Alice is shaking as Ash hugs her. "This region has the Unova and Alola blocking the way if going by ship..."

"They must have help from someone else. I am not sure who it is, but we aren't going to let them hurt us." Ash says as he looks at the screen with fury.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. After the Isle of Armor, I decide to put Klara and Avery's personality in this chapter as well as Klara's mother. Not only that, Marnie, Piers and Raihan also appears in the story. Sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed.**


End file.
